<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eighteen by nicockla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428053">Eighteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla'>nicockla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anarbor - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamorous Character, Punk, Punk Ashton Irwin, Punk Calum Hood, Punk Michael Clifford, Song Lyrics, Teenage Rebellion, high school luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝The one where Luke just turned 18 and has a point to prove to his parents so he moves in with 21-year-old Ashton ❞</p><p> </p><p>- Loosely based on 18 by Anarbor -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝ <em>18, crazy</em></p><p>
  <em>Pulled up in your daddy's car</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You wanna move in with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess we're off to a heavy start</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Should've seen this coming from a mile away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>18, crazy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know what you want from me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know what you want from me</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>So if you wanna piss off your parents</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Date me to scare them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Show them you're all grown up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If long hair and tattoos are what attract you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, then you're in luck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know it's just a phase</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're not in love with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You wanna piss off your parents, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Piss off your parents</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's alright with me</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I'm broke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you pulled out your daddy's card</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I drink, I smoke</em>
</p><p><em>You ate it up from the very start </em>❞<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b> <em> <span class="u">Cast</span> </em> </b> <b> <span class="u"></span> </b></p><p>
  
</p><p>⊹<em>Luke Hemmings</em>⊹</p><p><b> <em>Age:</em> </b> <em> 18</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>⊹<em>Ashton Irwin</em>⊹</p><p><b> <em>Age:</em> </b> <em> 21</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>⊹<em>Calum Hood</em>⊹</p><p><b> <em>Age: </em> </b> <em>20</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>⊹<em>Michael Clifford</em>⊹</p><p>
  <em>Age: 21</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>⊹<em>Chau Day</em>⊹</p><p><b>Age: </b>17</p><p>
  
</p><p>⊹<em>Giorgia Sanders</em>⊹</p><p><b>Age: </b>18</p><p>
  
</p><p>⊹<em>Mitchy Collins</em>⊹</p><p><b>Age: </b>29</p><p>
  
</p><p>⊹<em>Roy English</em>⊹</p><p><b>Age: </b>28</p><p>
  
</p><p>⊹<em>Emmalyn Hemmings</em>⊹</p><p><b>Age: </b>50</p><p>
  <b>The story is inspired by the lyrics of </b>
  <b>
    <em>18</em>
  </b>
  <b> by Anarbor</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝<strong><em> 18, crazy</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>pulled up in your daddy's car</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>you wanna move in with me</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>guess we're off to a heavy start </em></strong>❞</p><p>The red 1970 Stingray skidded to a halt almost a full foot from the curb, it belonged to Richard Hemmings, a very successful, local construction titan. It was being driven, however, by his eighteen-year-old son, Luke. It was his father's third favourite of an array of cars. Taking it would certainly piss him off but not so much so that he'd come looking for it. The car was one of many small rebellions he had mounted in an attempt to, to well- connect? For attention? They all seemed trivial when said aloud, but he knew he was rebelling for a reason.</p><p>The Stingray also made for an attractive enticement for who he'd come to see today. Ashton Irwin, it was his house that he was parked in front of. He had been a senior when Luke was a freshman and a constant source of gossip among his own grade and others. He was rumoured to have had tattoos since Sophmore year and when he'd turned eighteen the sleeve on his left side had filled up. Luke hadn't noticed at the time, he'd only ever remembered the older boy with a full sleeve, his earing, nose ring and unnaturally jet black hair. He'd tried to find him on Instagram, to make sure he was still as imposing as he'd used to be, but he had, had no social media Luke could find.</p><p>This made him even more nervous, he didn't know what to expect from Ashton. The rumours about him had ranged from undoubtedly true to outrageously outlandish, but he really hadn't known him in school. It all could be true, Luke could be getting himself into serious trouble being here, or Ashton could be different, that was probably his worst fear, then he'd have to find someone else.</p><p>His nerves continued to climb as he self consciously looked himself over in the rearview mirror, curling the baby hairs that framed his face around his finger. Smoothing his brows and admiring his highlighter bought him a few more moments of avoiding the task at hand. He began to think again about how exactly this was all going to go down. His fingers drummed against the steering wheel, he'd go in, in a second.</p><p>Several minutes passed and then several more, but he kept telling himself just a few moments more, and I'll go in. Ashton Irwin couldn't be as bad as they'd all made him out to be, and if he was, that could only be a good thing, right?</p><p>He finally stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door, he paused for a moment before forcing himself to knock. The house itself looked like all of its neighbours, except he supposed it had a nicer front yard, with lush garden beds, green grass and an almost fully grown lemon tree.</p><p>Luke was taking this all in, trying to build what Ashton would look like now. Would he be a ray of sunshine, who dressed in blue washed jeans and floral blouses? A long-haired, weed growing hippy? Or would he be exactly what Luke needed, a father's worst nightmare?</p><p>His answer came when the door pulled open, and Ashton opened the door. His hair was shaggier now, but not long, it was also red which gave a somewhat similar effect as the black. He still had a full sleeve, but Luke could tell it now went over his shoulder and possibly peck, as he could see the edges of a spiderweb tattoo peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt. He still had a nose ring, but no longer had the earing; instead, he had an industrial piercing that had what looked like a tooth? Hanging off the bar and behind the ear a rolled-up joint. He wasn't terrifying to look at, but he would still make his father's skin crawl.</p><p>Luke had rudely been looking Ashton over, appraising him for far longer than he meant to, as the older man cleared his throat and when Luke looked up he had an eyebrow raised in question. He was floored, this wasn't the first time he'd come knocking on Ashton Irwin's door. It was, however, the first time Ashton had opened it, every other time he'd pleaded his case through the hardwood and each time he'd been told to move along. Today he was more desperate than usual, he wouldn't, no, couldn't go back to his parents' house tonight.</p><p>Ashton was still looking at Luke waiting for him to speak, "I'm back, you know what I want," Luke told him plainly.</p><p>"I don't think you know what you want,"</p><p>Luke sighed, "I've come here enough times asking for the exact same thing, I think I know what I want. Something must have changed because this is the first time you've actually opened the door,"</p><p>"I was hoping you'd see me and decide I wasn't scary enough,"</p><p>"C'mon, seriously, I'll let you drive the corvette," Ashton shook his head, 'no', "I'll pay for groceries, I'll pay rent, anything, please," he shook his head again.</p><p>"Don't be stupid, go home to your parents, I don't need some little twink around here,"</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, "Why even answer your door if it's just to tell me to go away?" he sighed and turned around walking back to his car, he heard the front door close and looked up to see Ashton had gone back inside.</p><p>He sat in his car, trying to think, where could he stay tonight? He wasn't going home, that was for sure. Both Chau and Giorgia's parents ran in the same circle as his own, they'd send him back in a heartbeat. He could just sleep in his car, right? Oh right, he'd taken a sports car out of spite, when an SUV was clearly the more logically option. He groaned, letting his head drop back, bouncing off the hard seat, which would be his bed. He did have his dad's credit card, but that would just show his dad exactly where he was, maybe if-</p><p>There was a knock at the window of the car, and Luke turned eyes widening when he saw Ashton was standing waiting for him to roll the window down. He did just that, and the window wasn't even halfway down when he spoke, "you've been out here for twenty minutes, are you going home or what?"</p><p>"I-uh I'm trying to figure out where to stay tonight,"</p><p>"Can't you just go home to your parents? You're rich, it can't be that bad," Ashton said sighing heavily.</p><p>Luke swallowed thickly and nodded, "yeah I'll just- I'll go home," he said tears pooling in his eyes at the thought of going back to his house, back to his dad. He really should have just pulled himself together, it's not like he beat him, he was just casually homophobic and passive-aggressive all the time, and always telling Luke that 'God I just don't know how these people can find out about their kids... predilections and let them live in their home'. His throat was hot, and he tried to blink back the tears so that he could put the car into gear and drive away, but they were starting to plummet down his cheeks.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, okay, get out of the car," Ashton told him, stepping back and rubbing his temple.</p><p>Luke began to speak, "What, I-"</p><p>"C'mon grab your shit, you can stay," he sighed, "for a little while, don't think this means I'm going to help with the rest of your scheme," he told him, his tone more severe now. Luke simply nodded and climbed out of the car, wiping his hands on the back of his pants and scrambling to get his duffle bag from the trunk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Luke had moved in with Ashton and his two roommates. Both of whom he'd seen in passing, and heard plenty about around school over the years. Especially Calum, he was a year younger than the other two, so he'd remembered seeing Ashton, Michael or any number of other guys pick him up in some beat-up car, half of them snogged the shit out of him as soon as he'd gotten into the crap boxes. That had been an integral stepping stone in Luke's sexual awakening. </p><p>Just like Ashton though, he hadn't seen the others since they'd graduated, that was until he was following him through the house, his bag over his shoulder. He'd caught a glimpse of them laying on a bed in one of the bedrooms, they had matching bright blue hair, but that was all he'd managed to see before tearing his eyes away to focus back on following Ashton.</p><p>"Don't do that," he told him, "Alright, you'll have to stay in here with me, you won't want to be out on the couch, you'll get stuck watching Michael play video games until four am," </p><p>"Uh, yeah okay, I don't care," Luke said with a shrug, his thoughts still focused on two men in the room across the hall. </p><p>He'd considered asking one of them instead of Ashton, but he was pretty sure Michael was straight, and Calum wasn't old enough to buy beer or weed, so he wasn't much help in the grand scheme of things. There was also something about Ashton that drew him to him, even when they'd been in school, his eyes always seemed to linger a little too long on the older man. </p><p>"You can put your stuff in here," he told him, opening up a mostly empty drawer in his tallboy.</p><p>Luke hummed and placed his bag on the floor, he'd unpack later, when he was alone, "Why shouldn't I look in the rooms?" he asked thoughtfully as he looked over the array of knick-knacks on the chest of drawers. </p><p>"Well it's rude for one," Ashton said with a roll of his eyes, "and you never know what you might see," </p><p>After that Ashton led him through the rest of the house, showing him the bathroom, kitchen, lounge room and telling him which bedrooms belonged to whom. It was around this time that Luke was starting to wonder if he'd made a mistake, he knew if he backed out now and went home his parents would act like nothing had happened, sure he'd have to put up with his dad, but maybe staying here would be worse...</p><p>"Ash!" A voice called from the living room, and Luke's heart raced as he heard footsteps approaching. "Did you bring someone inside before?" </p><p>"Yeah, someone's going to be staying with it for a bit," Ashton called back. </p><p>Michael and Calum appeared in the doorway with curious looks on their faces, before both their eyes trained on the newcomer, giving him a thoughtful look. </p><p>"Did you go to highschool with us?" Calum asked, eyes squinting as if that would help him discern his identity. </p><p>"Uh- I was a few grades below you guys, I'm a senior this year," he told them, trying desperately to keep the nerves from his voice. </p><p>"So are you guys like fucking or what?" Michael asked, his tone bored as he moved past them, reaching into the cupboard for a box of crackers. </p><p>Luke's face flamed red, and he couldn't help but look away from Calum, who was still considering him carefully. </p><p>"He's just trying to piss off his parent's, don't worry about it, I'll keep him out of your road," Ashton said sighing and rolling his eyes, he turned away from Calum and Luke and reached into Michael's cracker box. </p><p>"I'm not a little kid," Luke said, reflexively rolling his eyes. </p><p>"You are to me," Ashton replied before shovelling crackers into his mouth. </p><p>Calum hummed, his interest already seeming to wain as he joined the other two in rifling through the box. </p><p>"Where's he sleeping? He can't have the couch I'm streaming there tonight," Michael said through a mouthful of food. </p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid, he's staying in my room," </p><p>"So you <em>are</em> fucking?" Calum added unsurely. </p><p>"Not everyone is as perpetually horny as you are Calum, Jesus Christ," </p><p>"Hey I'm just trying to gauge what sort of sounds I should be expecting to hear from your room, don't want to go barging in there trying to help whoever's screaming and find out they're screams of pleasure," Calum reasoned. </p><p>Luke thought his face must have been tomato red because his cheeks felt as though they were on fire. </p><p>Michael grinned at the look on Luke's face, "It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened here," he said with a shrug. </p><p>The three of them started to chuckle, clearly reminiscing on the aforementioned time, and Luke shifted uncomfortably. The boys were both better and worse than he'd imagined, but he felt at this point he had to persevere. </p><p>"So who's cooking dinner tonight?" Michael asked. </p><p>Calum rolled his eyes, "You're literally eating right now," </p><p>"Yeah but this isn't enough for dinner," he reasoned, rolling his own eyes back, an attempt at mocking the younger man. </p><p>"I think it should be Ashton's responsibility, he brought the extra mouth," Calum said, turning on his friend quickly. </p><p>Ashton sighed, "Yeah, I suppose, what do you want?" </p><p>"Thai," Calum said quickly, and Michael nodded his agreement. </p><p>"So I'll just order whatever then?" </p><p>"As long as you get skewers and a Panang curry, I don't care," Michael told him simply, taking the box in his hand and strutting out of the kitchen, Calum trailing behind, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and whispering in his ear. </p><p>Luke turned back to Ashton, "Are they always... so..." he trailed off. </p><p>"Yeah, pretty much," Ashton said with a shrug, "now come on, you're driving me to go get Thai food," </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you just sit still for five seconds? I'm trying to take a photo," Luke pouted. Ashton sat himself back on the end of the bed with a sigh and sat still for a few moments, "Okay thank you, that's all I wanted," he chirped happily, sinking back into the pillows at the head of the bed.</p><p>Ashton stood again, but instead of leaving as he'd intended before, he turned to look at Luke, who was typing away on his phone atop a pile of pillows he'd insisted Ashton add to the bed, because 'how am I supposed to sit and look at my phone without lumbar support?' Ashton had told him he could go to the lounge room and Luke had had to admit he was scared of Michael and Calum.</p><p>"What are you doing with that photo?" Ashton questioned, crawling up the bed next to him.</p><p>"Instagram,"</p><p>"Does your dad even have Instagram?" his tone was judgmental, and Luke felt a deep need to defend himself.</p><p>"No, but I'm sure one of my brothers will show him," he rolled his eyes as though Ashton should have realised this already and pretended he couldn't see him watching him in his peripheral vision.</p><p>Ashton leant closer, trying to get a glimpse of Luke's screen and it took all his strength not to squirm under his gaze. He considered the screen for a long moment before sighing and rolling over onto his back.</p><p>"I didn't say you could insinuate that we're dating,"</p><p>"Aw c'mon on Ashy, we shared a bed last night, it's not that much of a stretch,"</p><p>"Don't call me Ashy," he said with an eye roll.</p><p>"Why not Ashy Washie?" Luke asked, turning to grin at him.</p><p>The older man groaned, "you're going to be a brat all the time, aren't you?"</p><p>"Pretty much yeah," he said with a shrug, "now come on, the photos not that bad, all it shows is that we're in the same room as each other,"</p><p>Another groan, "I'm not going to be able to get laid because you keep tagging me in Instagram photos,"</p><p>Luke fought the blush from his cheeks, "Well, that sounds like a you problem,"</p><p>"I don't like how quickly you're getting comfortable around here," Ashton told him, casting an appraising glance over him.</p><p>"Just this room, the rest of the house and it's tenants terrify me," he told him honestly, there was nervousness underneath his glibness, it wasn't that he was scared of Michael and Calum, it was just that they were always together and always laughing and talking. Rationally Luke knew it wasn't about him, but they didn't stop the irrational part of him from hypothesising.</p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes, "Once Crystal gets back Michael will be out of the house more, you'll have the run of the place before she leaves again, and then Michael will just have to get used to it,"</p><p>"Crystal?" He asked, confused.</p><p>"Michael's girlfriend, she's a sales rep for some company, much more grown-up than the rest of us. She goes away every other week for this or that, it's why Michael still lives here, he gets lonely without her," Ashton explained, folding his hands behind his head as he spoke.</p><p>"Oh," Luke was thoughtful for a moment, "that's nice I suppose," part of him had thought that maybe Michael and Calum were together, but he supposed if Michael was lonely, it made sense if he was a little clingy.</p><p>"Yeah, she's really nice, you might meet her next week, we don't see a lot of her cause, ya know as soon as she's back they want a little privacy you know?" he waggled his eyebrows as he spoke, a grin splitting across his face.</p><p>"Ew, I don't want to think about Michael getting some," he shoved Ashton in the side and rolled away from him slightly, "anyway, I'm posting this photo,"</p><p>"Do whatever you want, but if your older brothers call me up and start harassing me I'm blaming you,"</p><p>"Why would my brothers have your number?"</p><p>"I went to school with them, Jack was in my grade. And Ben, well Ben and I aren't on great terms," Ashton chuckled to himself, Luke raised an eyebrow at him and he continued, "didn't like it too much that the 'gay boy' hooked up with his girlfriend,"</p><p>Luke gasped, "That was you? Neither of them would tell me who it was, and 'gay boy'? who says that?" his brow furrowed at the immature phrasing.</p><p>Ashton nodded smirking, "they didn't understand the concept of bisexuality and were very embarrassed, but also they didn't call me a gay boy they called me something worse, but they're your brothers, so I wasn't going to say anything..." Ashton trailed off slightly, he shrugged his shoulders but acted as though he didn't see the need to make eye contact.</p><p>He got the distinct feeling Ashton thought what he was saying might be earth-shattering to Luke, "Yeah no I've heard them call people faggots often enough, I'm not surprised, when we're out in public dad yells at them, but at home, he just pretends he can't hear them," he rolled his eyes, trying to seem exasperated and not heartbroken, "they've never said it to me at least," he shrugged this time, laughing quietly and desperately wanting to leave the room, he didn't want Ashton to see him cry again, not so soon.</p><p>"So they know?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"I mean, yeah- I think so, they will soon enough anyway," another shrug.</p><p>Ashton took a deep breath, "I- I get wanting to be out, I do, just don't put yourself in danger for the sake of 'coming out' it's all bullshit anyway, you shouldn't have to tell people shit, they shouldn't just assume," He felt the bed shift beside him, and his stomach fluttered, was Ashton going to give him a hug?</p><p>Then the weight was gone, "anyway, I gotta get ready for work, stay out of trouble kid," he said, grabbing a pile of fabric off the dresser and heading for the door.</p><p>"Uh- yeah, thanks, Ash!" Luke called awkwardly after him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The novelty of hiding out in Ashton's bedroom and only slinking past the others to go to school had worn off pretty quickly. The bedroom had also started to get messy; Luke had felt like he couldn't leave anything in the common areas in fear of having to talk to the other to get at his backpack or shoes. So the room had grown overcrowded between Luke's things and Ashton's and the bed that was usually covered in his textbooks. And mess made it hard to concentrate, so that's when the time finally came for Luke to slink out, tail between his legs to the kitchen table to try and concentrate.</p><p>So earphones in and books splayed across the table he found himself able to feel almost comfortable in the foreign space. That was until Calum flopped down into the seat next to him with a bowl of cereal.</p><p>He chewed and swallowed loudly before asking, "What ya workin' on?" and then shovelled another spoonful in.</p><p>"Uh," Luke faltered a moment, "Calc," he said too nervous to offer anymore.</p><p>Calum nodded as he chewed, "didn't think anyone dumb enough to get involved with Ashton would be smart enough to do Calculus," he laughed to himself.</p><p>He reflexively rolled his eyes, "I'm not <em>involved</em> with Ashton," his tone was light, but the implication twisted something in his stomach.</p><p>Calum rolled his eyes back, "Then I suppose you can bunk with me when he brings home some other twink, cause there is no way he's going without,"</p><p>"Who's not going without?" Michael asked, striding into the kitchen and settling behind Calum with his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>The younger boy chuckled and leant back looking up at Michael, "Ashton," he said, grinning up at him.</p><p>Michael leaned down and pecked his lips before they both turned back to Luke, and he spoke, "Never for long anyway," hs shrugged, moving to take the seat on Luke's other side.</p><p>He took a deep breath trying to keep the shock from his face; he had no idea what that kiss meant, or if it meant anything. Ashton and his friends were... different from what he was used to. </p><p>"I'm sure I can make myself scarce If I have to," he chuckled, focusing his eyes back on his homework.</p><p>"Kind of thought that's what you were doing now, you've barely left his room since you got here," Michael admitted.</p><p>Luke shook his head not looking up, "Nah Ash is at work, something about someone having to be there so a keg could get delivered," he shrugged, pretending to be working hard, but with his nerves so high, he wasn't able to do much more than copy out questions from the textbook.</p><p>Michael hummed, and Calum cleared his throat, "so does that mean you're not scared of us anymore?" he asked.</p><p>Luke's head whipped up, and he blanched at the pair who were both grinning at him, "I- well- yes I suppose I'm less intimidated by you now," his cheeks were a deep shade of red, and he didn't need a mirror to tell him, he could feel it in his boiling hot skin.</p><p>Michael chuckled, "we were placing bets on how long it'd take for you to come out of his room, I don't know why you're scared of us, he's much more intimidating," he shrugged, reaching across and taking Calum's spoon and shovelling cereal into his mouth.</p><p>He watched as Michael chewed with his mouth open and tried to keep the grossed out look off his face.</p><p>"Honestly we're mostly offended you didn't ask us, we're much more approachable," Calum added with a shrug.</p><p>Luke nodded his understanding, "Well, Calum, no offence, but you're too young to really piss off my dad, my brother's would have told him you weren't even old enough to buy beer. And Michael you have a girlfriend," he said the last part in a 'duh' tone.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Calum exclaimed, "you're Jack and Ben's little brother!" he laughed for a moment before continuing, "no fucking way I'd let them think we were dating, they're such wankers,"</p><p>Michael nodded to himself, "Yeah fuck that," he agreed, he must have noticed a change in Luke's face, "I'm sorry I know they're-"</p><p>Luke cut him off, "It's fine. Ashton told me what they used to call him at school; I get it,"</p><p>Michael hummed an awkward sort of hum, as if there was more to it than that but didn't speak again.</p><p>Calum broke the silence instead, "So are you coming with us to the party at Troy's next weekend?"</p><p>"Um, yeah maybe, Ash mentioned it, I have an essay to finish first though, so we'll see how I go,"</p><p>He chuckled, "Even when you're a bad boy, and trying to get in trouble, you still work extra hard on your homework," Michael joined in the laughter, getting up and walking behind Luke into the kitchen.</p><p>He started opening cupboards and the fridge, Luke threw a quick, curious glance over his shoulder to see Michael presumably making a drink, before turning back to answer Calum, "Why ruin my future pissing off my dad when I can use stuff that's already true and never going to change, like being gay," his laughed and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"You two want a beer? I got some fresh lemons earlier," Michael asked in a sing-song voice.</p><p>"Yes please," Calum replied and then raised an eyebrow at Luke.</p><p>"Oh, no I'm good thanks, still have calculus to do, maybe later,"</p><p>Calum shrugged, "you're smart, you know that? When I was in high school, I used to make my grade dip all the time, didn't do me any favours when I wanted to apply for college so I could leave home,"</p><p>Michael sat back down at the table a beer in each hand with a lemon wedge in the neck of both bottles, he pushed one across to Calum, "Yeah same, I had to go to community college so I could get into a four-year college because my grades were that bad," he rolled his eyes and took a sip of the beer, "fuck, that lemon really makes it,"</p><p>"They're much nicer this year, he's done a good job with the tree this</p><p>year," Calum agreed.</p><p>"He?" Luke asked.</p><p>"The lemon tree out the front- well, the whole garden actually, is Ash's. We wanted to move at the beginning of the year, but no, we couldn't leave Ashton's garden," he laughed.</p><p>"And last year they were just really dry if that makes sense? Like the skin was all leathery no matter when you picked them," Michael tried to explain.</p><p>Luke couldn't help but grin, "that's so cute, Ashton's a little Gardner,"</p><p>Calum grinned and took a swig from his beer, "don't tell him where you heard it from." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't just his home life that had changed by moving in with the boys. His school world had shifted too. He was still going to school as normal, but everyone at school knew.</p><p>There was a buzz around the school about Ashton and Luke. Most people had let the older man slip from their minds when he'd graduated, so though the name was familiar, there was some thinking to do before they could place it to a face. Which then led to the seniors passing gossip down to the Juniors, the Juniors to Sophomore's and so forth. He'd heard many a rumour himself over the past few weeks, but most of them just didn't match up to the man who was so attached to his garden he couldn't bring himself to move.</p><p>Almost all of the rumours that involved Luke said that Ashton had been grooming Luke for months, and had finally convinced him to run away from home and that he was using him for money and sex.</p><p>Most people hadn't even known Luke was gay until all this had happened, so he supposed it was only natural; some people might assume Ashton had planted the idea. He couldn't help but laugh, though, they hadn't even kissed. They did sleep in the same bed every night though to be fair, but that was it, a stray hand was the most that had come from it.</p><p>That didn't stop Luke from going along with the things his friends just assumed, though.</p><p>"So, how big is it?" Chau asked excitedly, tucking part of her bob of dark hair behind her ear.</p><p>The three of them were sitting cross-legged in a circle, eating their respective lunches. There wasn't anyone else around, expect the boys passing a football twenty or so feet away on the oval. So they could talk freely if they wanted, that didn't stop the dark blush that coated Luke's cheeks though.</p><p>"Oh c'mon Lu, it's Ashton Irwin, we know there's no way you're a virgin anymore," Giorgia laughed, poking him in the ribs with one of her long thin fingers.</p><p>He laughed, trying to play off his awkwardness, "Uh, it's definitely at least bigger than mine, thicker that is," he said grasping for things to say.</p><p>"Did it hurt?" Chau asked, her tone still excited.</p><p>Giorgia scoffed, "Of course it hurt Chau! You don't go around shoving things in your arse willy nilly,"</p><p>"Hey!" Luke protested, "who says I didn't fuck him,"</p><p>The girls looked at each other and broke into giggles, "Lu, it's Ashton Irwin, I bet he had you over whatever he wanted as soon as he wanted," Giorgia told him, and Chau flushed a brilliant shade of pink and dissolved into a giggling mess.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "it hurt a little, but he used plenty of lube," he offered, deciding if he was going to lie it may as well be realistic.</p><p>"Did he last very long? Like longer than guys our age? Jack came all over my stomach before he even got in me, my first time," Giorgia asked, she was the only one of them that wasn't a virgin and by far the boldest when it came to inappropriate questions. She was the reason he was trying to keep his answers as short as possible, if he got too specific, and was wrong she'd be able to call him out for lying.</p><p>Luke shifted uncomfortably, finishing the bite of the sandwich he had in his mouth, "Yeah, I mean a while I guess, I didn't time it," he laughed, "the foreplay was longer than the actual, you know, doing it,"</p><p>"I need to be with an older guy," she declared, "all these high school guys think me giving them head is foreplay," she rolled her eyes laughing.</p><p>Chau giggled again, "Luke will have to get us invited to one of Ashton's friend's parties so we can scope out some guys," she waggled her eyebrows.</p><p>"I think I've been invited to a party at Troy Abrams next weekend, so I can see if they mind, but they might not want any more high schoolers there,"</p><p>"Yeah true, I bet Ashton's getting loads of shit for dating a high schooler, but just ask at least," Chau pleaded.</p><p>There was a pause, and then Giorgia turned back to him again, "So how often do you do it?"</p><p>"Every-" they both gasped, "other day," Luke continued blushing, and laughing awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh god, I thought you were going to say every day!" Chau laughed.</p><p>"Is he rough?" Giorgia asked, "does he just decide when you're doing it, and then you just like have to?"</p><p>"He's not an animal!" Luke protested, feeling guilty for the idea of Ashton the girls had in their head, "He doesn't do anything I'm not okay with, and he always asks first," he could feel anger growing in his chest, and he had to remind himself that he had fed into this too.</p><p>"Jeez Lu, don't tell me you're in love with him. I thought you were just using him to piss off your parents?"</p><p>Luke scoffed, "I'm not, I just don't want people to think he's making me do stuff I don't want to,"</p><p>"Yeah, I suppose your dad and your brothers could make things pretty uncomfortable for Ashton if they wanted to," Chau conceded.</p><p>"Exactly, and I don't want Ashton pissed with me because of them," he lied.</p><p>Chau thought for a moment, "do your brothers know about him yet?"</p><p>"Yeah, they liked the photo I posted the other day, but apparently he hooked up with one of their girlfriends, so I'm sure they'll tell my dad," he told them knowingly, as though it hadn't been shocking news to him.</p><p>"They're suck dicks, ugh," Giorgia said, rolling her eyes and taking a mouthful of yogurt. </p><p>"I wonder what they think of you being gay," Chau said, more to herself than anyone else, Giorgia shot her a pointed look that didn't go unnoticed by Luke. </p><p>"I'm sure nothing good," he said with a sigh, and everyone pretended not to notice the awkward silence that followed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the party at Troy's came around Luke had conveniently forgotten to ask if the girls could come, so he'd told a little white lie and said there had been a declaration of 'no more plus ones'.</p><p>They'd been disappointed, but it hadn't taken long for Giorgia to find them another party for the night. It was a small victory in Luke's eyes, he didn't want them mad with him, but he also couldn't risk the girls meeting Calum and Michael, he had a feeling those two would overcomplicate things for him given a chance.</p><p>So, they'd left an hour or so ago, offering to take Luke with them, but he'd told yet another lie, saying that he had to finish off his essay, and he'd just wait for Ashton to finish work. He was doing that a lot lately, telling little white lies, and he supposed they might steadily mount into something dangerous if he wasn't careful. </p><p>However, despite all that, it was nice to have the lounge room to himself; he was splayed across the couch, watching Forensic Files, and keeping a close eye on his phone, knowing Ashton had said he'd be by soon and they'd leave almost straight away. </p><p>That meant Luke was lying in his ridiculously tight black jeans, bright red patent boots, a button-up blouse covered in white cranes, soft glitter framing his eyes, and thick eyeliner.  It wasn't particularly comfortable, but he knew that if Ashton turned up and he wasn't ready he'd never hear the end of it. </p><p>Just after eleven, Luke finally heard the door open, and he popped his head up to look over the back of the couch, Ashton was toeing off his shoes in the entryway. He was still dressed in his work clothes, black jeans and a black t-shirt. </p><p>"Oh hey," he said as they made eye contact, "I just need to get changed then we'll go," he told him, quickly making his way to their bedroom. </p><p>Luke switched off the TV and followed Ashton, "What are you going to wear?" he asked, leaning in the doorway watching him curiously. </p><p>"Don't know," he hummed, before turning around, casting his gaze over Luke, "you look good," he said, not taking his eyes off his body. </p><p>"I know I'm overdressed," he sighed. </p><p>Ashton chuckled, "Not if I dress up too, don't worry about it," he turned away from him and looked back into the closet. </p><p>Luke watched as Ashton continued to rifle through his clothes, replacing his black t-shirt with a black button-up, leaving the top undone to show off his clavicle and fishing a pair of plain boots from the back and slipping them on. </p><p>The rest of his 'look' involved running his fingers through his hair and giving himself a once over in the mirror. Then he was pulling out his phone, and shooing Luke from the doorway, "c'mon I'm ordering an Uber, let's get out the front," </p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, but followed the directions and made his way to the door, "Don't we need to go to the liquor store first?" he asked. </p><p>"Nah, I gave Mike the money you gave me, he's already got a bottle of JD waiting for us," he explained, "I know you're excited, but just chill okay? If you want me to pretend you're my boyfriend, which I'm assuming is what you want, you're going to need to just mellow out a bit," he explained. </p><p>Luke screwed up his nose at the mention of JD, and rolled his eyes at the rest, "I'll be on my best behaviour," he said exasperated.</p><p>Ashton shot him a cheeky grin. After that they didn't speak much more, as they rode quietly in the Uber, the older man apologising and saying he was replying to texts, there were supposedly a lot of people wondering what Ashton was up to this evening, and when he'd be making his arrival and honestly? It was making Luke a little nervous. </p><p>The nerves hit their peak as they made their way through a side gate of an okay looking house, in an okay part of town. Once on the other side, Luke took a moment to take in the mess of a backyard. A pool, chairs and tables were strewn about. Beer pong on a ping pong table, a bunch of people stuffed on a couch, that seemed to have been dragged out of someone's musty basement. The party looked as though it had been in swing for a little while and Luke kept himself close to Ashton as they weaved through people until finally, they stopped in front of a couple laying across a couch in a downstairs living room, making out. </p><p>Ashton brought a foot up and nudged the person on top's hip. </p><p>It was Calum's head that pulled up from a random guys mouth, panting lightly, "Oh hey," he said cheerily looking over both Ashton and Luke with an appraising gaze, "you guys look good, Luke this is Mitchy, Mitchy this is Luke, Ashton's little twink that's living with us," Calum grinned mischievously at Luke, who couldn't help but blush despite the eye roll he gave. </p><p>"Where's Mike?" Ashton asked, throwing a look around the buzzing room. </p><p>"Upstairs with Crystal, you looking for your stuff?" Ashton nodded in response, "We said we'd look after it- Mitchy can you pass me that bag?" he asked. </p><p>And the other man, who Luke decided was clearly a lot older than the others and wondered where and how they'd met, shifted under Calum and leant an arm back behind the arm of the couch to bring up a ratty backpack. Calum took it from him and rifled through, first pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels which he pushed into Luke's hands, and then a small plastic bag that went directly into Ashton's. </p><p>"Thanks, man," he said, "Good to see you again Mitchy, you should come by the house sometime," he told him, then he placed his hand on Luke's elbow, ready to lead him off. </p><p>"You could join us if you wanted Lu, I don't mind sharing, and Mitchy loves twinks," his eyes practically sparkled as he spoke and Luke couldn't help but swallow thickly. </p><p>He didn't get a chance to reply though, because Ashton was rolling his eyes, "you've got plenty of other options, Cal, leave the kid alone," and then they were off back upstairs. </p><p>"Don't let Calums teasing get to you, he's half-serious, not trying to be mean or anything, just forgets that not everyone can only think about sex 24/7," he explained as his eyes again searched the room they stood in, they widened. For a moment Luke thought they'd found Michael, but no, it was just a spare seat they were looking for. </p><p>"We've got some catching up to do," Ashton explained, gesturing to the bottle in Luke's hands. He passed it to him wordlessly, still trying to process the array of new information, the over-stimulating music and the nerves that were bouncing around his stomach. </p><p>Ashton took a long swig from the bottle before passing it and the cap back to Luke and then beginning to rummage through his pocket for the baggy he'd been given earlier. </p><p>"That's weed, isn't it?" Luke asked, sipping slowly on the straight liquor and wincing at the burn in his throat. </p><p>Ashton just hummed in response and Luke couldn't help the eye roll that came after. </p><p>"I wish you'd tell me what you're going to spend my money on," he said simply. </p><p>"Oh, poor little Lukey doesn't like weed," Ashton said in a baby voice. </p><p>Luke scoffed, "I've smoked weed before, this is California, I just don't like being out of the loop-" Luke's words caught in his throat as watched Jack, his older brother, walk through the door, a girl Luke had never seen and one of his friends he'd seen far too often trailing in behind him. </p><p>Luke quickly swung himself over Ashton's lap, sitting with his shins on the couch, either side of him, the other boy had an eyebrow raised at him as he paused his joint-rolling. </p><p>"Jack is here!" he said in a quiet, panicked voice, "why is he here?"</p><p>Ashton shrugged, trying to subtlety look past Luke to see, "we were in the same grade, there are loads of people from high school here, it's not that surprising," he shifted his eyes back to Luke's face, and he was sure the older man must have been able to see the panic all over it. "Here, finish rolling this," he said, passing the paper carefully to Luke and squeezing the JD bottle between his thighs. "It'll be fine," he said reassuringly, before using his now free hand to hold Luke's arse in one large hand, the other rubbing up and down the opposite thigh reassuringly. </p><p>"Hey! Hey Ash! Is that you under that tight ass?" asked a voice chuckling, before a person flopped down on the couch, right where Luke had just vacated. </p><p>"Roy!" Ashton said happily, holding out a hand for him to high five, before putting it back on Luke, "This is Luke, he's staying with boys and me for a while," he explained. </p><p>"Oh, nice," he grinned, looking over Luke, he could only see him out of his peripheral, still focusing on rolling the joint, grateful Ashton had given him something to distract himself. </p><p>The pair continued chatting, Ashton swigging from the bottle every so often, and offering it to Luke each time, and then his hand would go back to kneading Luke's arse. As more people joined them, Ashton pulled Luke down, so he was sitting beside him, his legs curled up on the empty couch space beside them, and what wouldn't fit there spilled over onto Ashton's lap. The back of his head resting on Ashton's shoulder, and the older man's hand moving as it pleased between resting on his hip and groping his arse. </p><p>After that, even more, people arrived, seeming that now they could actually see Ashton they had all the more reason to come over. He introduced Luke to everyone as they appeared, but Luke stayed quiet, not saying much more than polite hellos. Once people started to dissipate, heading to parties elsewhere or out clubbing Luke finally pulled the joint he'd rolled hours before from his pocket, and Ashton grinned, taking it and lighting it. </p><p>They were passing it back and forth when Michael and Calum appeared, Michael took the spot Roy had sat in hours earlier, and Calum climbed on his lap, sitting with his arm hooked around Michael's neck and chatting happily as they joined in passing the jay back and forth. </p><p>"So you two made waves tonight," Michael said grinning. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he passed the joint across both Ashton and Michael to Calum.</p><p>Calum laughed, "everyone was asking me all night, who you were and where Ashton had gotten his hands on a new boy toy," he took a deep pull before continuing, "and I had the pleasure of telling anyone who asked that you're Jack and Ben's little brother," he said proudly. </p><p>"Yeah, did you guys see Jack was here? Left about half an hour ago I think,"</p><p>Ashton nodded, a sly smile on his face, "He was here for about half an hour watching me feel up his little brother, and then he left somewhere, came back and watched us again, looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't," </p><p>"Really? I was trying not to pay attention to him, I knew if I made eye contact he'd take as an invitation to come over here and talk to me," he said with an eye roll. </p><p>"I wish I'd gotten to see his face, fuckin dick," Michael said, sighing contently and leaning back into the couch, Calum chuckled, watching him contentedly before curling himself up under his chin. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after the party, Luke's mouth felt like cotton, and his body felt like it had been steamrolled. Thankfully he had no headache, that didn't stop him from sleeping in until well after twelve though.</p><p>He slunk out into the lounge room sometime after one o'clock, and Michael and Calum were playing something loud on the couch.</p><p>"How you doin' kid?" Michael asked a grin on his face, clearly knowing full well. Luke was worse for wear.</p><p>"Eh," he told him, slumping down beside Calum.</p><p>"Want me to get you some water?" he asked, there wasn't much sympathy in his voice despite the nature of his question.</p><p>"Please," he said, and the other rose and headed for the kitchen, "where's Ash? I didn't hear him get out of bed,"</p><p>"Work, he had to go in and do a liquor stock take, he should be home any minute now, told us to keep an eye on you," Michael told him.</p><p>"Did you?" Luke asked.</p><p>"I'm looking at you right now, aren't I?"</p><p>Calum reappeared glass in hand, "shut up Michael," he said rolling his eyes and handing the glass off to Luke, "we both popped our heads in a few times this morning, you were like a log,"</p><p>"Was nice though, you were so soundly sleeping we got to have our middle of the day couch sex we haven't been able to have since you moved in," Michael told him, grinning again.</p><p>Luke gave the couch a tentative look, "I don't know if you're joking or not, " he admitted before taking a large gulp of his water.</p><p>"Some things are better left unanswered," Calum told him.</p><p>"Ew," he groaned, but still didn't move off the couch.</p><p>"What's ew?" Ashton's voice asked from the hall.</p><p>The three of them turned to look over the back of the couch, "Didn't hear you come in, Luke just learned that Calum and I regularly have sex on the couch,"</p><p>Ashton chuckled, "they always put down a towel," he shrugged, coming up to put his hands on the back of the couch, "How you feeling?" he asked, looking down at Luke, sympathy in his voice.</p><p>"Alright, be better once I have a shower," he admitted.</p><p>He hummed, and turned to look at Michael, "have you guys had anything for lunch?" everyone shook their heads, "How about after Luke has a shower we go for sushi or something?"</p><p>"Yeah,"</p><p>"Sounds good,"</p><p>"Ugh, that means I need to shower now, don't I?" Luke groaned.</p><p>Everyone chuckled, and Luke climbed up off the couch, heading for his and Ashton's room. He caught himself thinking that often lately, and wanted to scold himself, it was Ashton's room. He was just a guest here.</p><p>"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ashton asked, and Luke nearly jumped, not realising the other had followed him.</p><p>The statement made Luke's stomach drop, nothing good ever came from that question, "uh, yeah; sure, what's up?"</p><p>"Have you heard from your dad?" the question might have seemed harmless enough on its own, but with the lead-up question, it became loaded.</p><p>Did Ashton know something he didn't? Had one of his brothers said something to him? "Nah," he said dismissively, continuing to look through the drawer for what to wear.</p><p>Ashton nodded thoughtfully, "If you don't hear from him in the next few days, might be time to call it quits," he spoke as if just making a suggestion, but it caused the sinking feeling in Luke's stomach to return yet again.</p><p>"C'mon, he's got to give in soon, can we just give it a little longer? If not, I'll find somewhere else to stay," he practically pleaded, not sure whether he was unwilling to go home or unwilling to give up his new lifestyle.</p><p>He sighed, making an admission, "I know you don't want to go home, I get it, I just don't know if here is the best place for you." He seemed as though he was going to continue, so Luke waited. "I'm not trying to be some condescending older person, It's just you're so close to graduating, and then you can do whatever you want, maybe it's better just to wait the rest of the school year out,"</p><p>"But my grades are the best they've ever been since I've been living here, and I don't hate coming home! I promise once they promise to ease up, I'll go, just a little longer, please," Luke all but begged, clutching the clothes he'd picked out to his chest.</p><p>Ashton let out another sigh, "okay," he ran a hand down Luke's arm, squeezing comfortingly, "but only for a little longer," he thought for a moment again, "I'm going to go get a drink, come out and find us once you've had a shower," he gave him a pat on the arm and then turned and left, leaving Luke to mull over why exactly he felt the way he did in the moment.</p><p>He made his way into the bathroom on autopilot, still thinking with a furrowed brow as he climbed under the spray. His grades were better, and he didn't like living with his father, but was it really that bad that he needed to stay here? Was he overdramatizing things? There were certainly people who had things worse, way worse.</p><p>And here he was crying in the shower, because he might have to go back to his nice big house, with his family, who he supposed loved him in their own way. Was being a teenager really supposed to be this hard and dramatic?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend after that Luke had had to promise his friends he'd go with them to a party. And so that's where he was. In some douchebags massive backyard, with buffet tables and a slushie machine that was full of vodka and raspberry cordial. It was a profound change from the party he'd been at the week before; there were hired tables and chairs and a DJ. He supposed it shouldn't be that surprising that rich kids with minimal supervision had gone above and beyond when it came to a casual weekend party.</p><p>It was good not having to ask Ashton to buy him alcohol, though, and he didn't feel as overdressed as he had at the last party.</p><p>"I think I'm going to head soon," Luke told Chau, as they both took an appraising look around the party.</p><p>Chau laughed, "here comes Giorgia, you can be the one to tell her, she'll be devastated,"</p><p>And to her word, Giorgia came striding toward them, another two girls nipping at her heels.</p><p>"Chau! Lu! There you are! Shots?" she asked giggling happily.</p><p>"I was actually just about to call Ash to pick me up," Luke said with a shrug, hoping that might be the end of it.</p><p>"Oooh, Ash," one of the girls said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>"Why didn't he come tonight?" the other asked.</p><p>Giorgia ignored both of their comments, "I know he probably wants you home to put you over the sofa or something, but surely a few shots couldn't take that long," she said grinning mischievously.</p><p>Luke ignored her comment, turning to the other girls instead, "Ah he's not really interested in high school parties," he said, smiling politely.</p><p>"Oh so because Ashton's too good for high school parties, now you are too? C'mon, shots!" she cheered again, and Luke had the sneaking suspicion she wasn't going to let up until he'd downed the shots.</p><p>So he went with an eye roll instead, "Whatever let's just get this over with, then I'm texting Ash for a ride,"</p><p>Giorgia clapped excitedly, and Luke thought that shots were probably the last thing she needed. He let her lead their group toward the slushie machine, where a few bottles of vodka, each a different level of full. The girls grabbed tiny little red solo cups and made up 10 shots.</p><p>"Two each," one of the other girls declared happily.</p><p>Luke held back a sigh, "Alright here goes nothing," taking one shot and tilting his head back, and then the next, before taking a long drink from a nearby cup.</p><p>"Wooooooh!" Giorgia cheered, as she watched Chau finish her second shot, "this should get things going! Lukey, you'll stay now won't you?" she asked him, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him closer.</p><p>"No I already texted Ash, he's on his way, he'll be annoyed if I called him over here for nothing," He lied, he'd text Ashton in a moment, they didn't live too far away.</p><p>"Tell him to bring cute boys with him!"</p><p>"Yeah, invite him in!"</p><p>If Ashton found Luke juvenile and annoying, he could only imagine what he'd think of this party.</p><p>"We'll see what he says when he gets here," he told them, pulling out his phone and shooting off a text to the infamous Ashton.</p><p>
  <b>New Message</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, can you pick me up? Same place you dropped me off, I'm bored.</em>
</p><p>He got a text back almost straight away.</p><p>
  <b>Ash</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes! Finally, I've been waiting for you to text all night, so I could start smoking.</em>
</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes but couldn't help chuckling at the message, of course, Ashton was probably at home watching, Michael and Calum pass a joint back and forth and makeout in between rolls. </p><p>He put his phone away and turned his attention back to the group, who were all tugging one another toward the 'dance floor' by the pool. As they started to walk, Luke began to feel the effects of the shots. The headiness coming with each step. He did have to admit it was a nice feeling; he was becoming less and less worried with who was watching, or what they were thinking and let himself dance; however, he pleased.</p><p>He was actually enjoying himself so much that he forgot he was waiting for Ashton until his phone started to vibrate in his back pocket.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"I'm out the front,"</p><p>"Oh, yeah okay, see you in a few babe, I just need to say goodbye to some people,"</p><p>"Babe? Who's listening?"</p><p>"Is that Ashton on the phone?" Chau asked, "Is he out the front?" her voice grew more excited.</p><p>"See you soon," Ashton told him before hanging up.</p><p>"I've gotta go, guys, Ash is waiting out front for me," he told them quickly, stumbling slightly as he turned to leave.</p><p>"Oh my god, I wanna see him," Chau giggled, and then all of the girls were following him through the house and out the front door to see Ashton sitting in the idling Stingray on the curb.</p><p>"Oh my god, does your dad know you let him drive the Corvette?" Chau slurred, leaning herself against the doorframe, this caused a wave of giggles from the girls and Luke couldn't help but grin.</p><p>"Babe hurry up, I wanna get home," Ashton called through the wound-down window.</p><p>Luke hurried quickly across the front lawn, afraid the longer he kept the girls and Ashton in close proximity, the more likely it was that they'd say something embarrassing.</p><p>"Hey, Ashton!" Giorgia called, "Don't be too rough with him tonight! He's got to study tomorrow!" Another roar of laughter came from the girls, and Luke flushed a deep shade of red as he flopped into the passenger's seat.</p><p>Ashton laughed, "I like your friends," he said chuckling, as he put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb.</p><p>Luke scoffed and leant his head back against the seat, letting his hand hang out the window to feel the cool breeze. His eyes drifted shut.</p><p>"Hey, you going to sleep over there? I'm not carrying you into the house," Ashton said, reaching a finger up to poke a finger in Luke's arm.</p><p>Luke groaned, "'M just resting my eyes,"</p><p>"So why wasn't I invited to be your arm candy tonight?" he asked, clearly trying to keep Luke awake.</p><p>"Didn't think you'd want to come, boring, annoying teenagers and all," Luke still didn't open his eyes as he spoke.</p><p>He must have fallen asleep after that, though, because the next thing he remembered was Ashton opening his door.</p><p>"Fuck sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said, pulling himself up out of the low car.</p><p>"Why are you so tired? It's only twelve,"</p><p>"Shots, they hit hard and then bam, knocked the socks off me," Luke said sleepily, as he wandered past Ashton with his eyes half-open toward the front door.</p><p>Ashton just laughed as he came up behind him to open the door, "straight to bed for you then I suppose," Luke let Ashton lead him to their bedroom, nearly tripping over himself as he started to undress.</p><p>He was dropping clothes across the floor until he was down to just his briefs and he turned to see Ashton sitting on the edge of the bed watching him amused.</p><p>Luke grinned at him stupidly, "thank you for picking me up tonight,"</p><p>"I don't mind, I like driving the Corvette," Ashton said cheekily.</p><p>Somehow Luke managed to smile even wider, moving quickly, and surprisingly less clumsily than before, toward Ashton, climbing onto his lap.</p><p>"What do you think you're up to?" Ashton chuckled, grabbing Luke's waist to stop him from sliding off.</p><p>"Wanted to say thank you," he said quietly, leaning down to press sloppy kisses into Ashton's neck.</p><p>Ashton brought a hand up to grab the side of Luke's face, and gently pulled him back, "Hey, none of that," he said quietly, "c'mon hop into bed,"</p><p>"Why not Ash? Don't you want me?" Luke asked, his voice coming out whiny and childlike.</p><p>He sighed, "you're so drunk kid, don't do something stupid cause you're drunk and mad at your dad, alright?" Ashton stood up gingerly lifting Luke, "Gonna put you to bed," he told him, laying him down carefully on the bed, and turning for the door.</p><p>"Where are you going? Don't leave," Luke said, sitting up on his elbows.</p><p>"Going to get you a glass of water and tell the others I'm going to bed," he said simply, and Luke sighed flopping back onto the bed, he must have dozed off again, because he blanked until he felt the dip of the bed, meaning Ashton was back.</p><p>He rolled over and threw an arm over Ashton, the older man tugged at the wrist, pulling him closer around him, and Luke let out a contented sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since the party and Ashton had gracefully chosen not to mention Luke's handsy display that night. And if he'd spoken about it to Michael or Calum they too hadn't mentioned anything, he was sure if they did he'd just about die of embarrassment, the memory itself was enough to make him cringe.</p><p>All this aside, Luke was still on the path to antagonise his father and brother's, as well as with the added advantage of maybe impressing his friends. The natural choice was another Instagram post. This one had to be bolder than the last if it had any chance of hearing from them.</p><p>So he'd gone a little shopping trip and picked up a few pieces to leave in the background of the photo. Something that said, 'so common we completely forgot they were there'. With a little, more thought he might have questioned why it was he needed everyone to see him in this particular light, but he wasn't in the mood for introspection.</p><p>"When are you heading to work?" Luke asked his hand on his hip, "I need to borrow you for a second,"</p><p>The three boys perched on the couch turned their heads toward him, "mmm, Calum, can I borrow you later?" Michael waggled his eyebrows, and the pair laughed.</p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes, "not for a few hours, do you want me now? What for?"</p><p>"Yeah now will do, I just want to take an insta photo," he told him, choosing to ignore Calum and Michael who were still watching curiously.</p><p>"Ugh, yeah alright," Ashton sighed, getting up from between the others and following Luke into the bedroom, "where do you want me?"</p><p>Luke's mind took a terrible leap, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to dislodge the thought. </p><p>"Ah, can you just sit on your side of the bed,"</p><p>"My side of the bed?" he asked in disbelief, "the whole bed's mine,"</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, "whatever, just sit down so we can get this over with, the longer we're in here, the more shit we'll get from that pair," he gestured toward the door.</p><p>"If I go back out there in five minutes, they're going to make fun of me for finishing so fast,"</p><p>"Finishing so fast it's just a photo- Ugh! God, I hate them sometimes," he rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket, "sit back and look uninterested," he told him.</p><p>And Ashton did, leaning back against the pillows and fixing a bored look at the camera. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the focused disinterest in his eyes was intoxicating, Luke snapped a coupled of photos but quickly got distracted, staring at his phone screen at the look Ashton was giving him. A subtle smirk came onto his lips, and Luke adjusted, making sure to capture it.</p><p>"Do you wanna pick which one I post? Or will any do?" Luke asked as he started to flick through his camera roll.</p><p>"Sure, I suppose I should make sure I look good," he held his hand out for the phone, and Luke passed it over.</p><p>Ashton swiped back and forth a few times, before stopping and zooming in, "You sly little dog," he laughed.</p><p>"What?" Luke asked innocently.</p><p>"A ball gag? The handcuffs I can imagine you using, but I can't imagine you letting anyone stop that smart mouth of yours," he was laughing, clearly impressed with himself.</p><p>Luke blushed lightly but joined in the laughter, "Yeah well anything to antagonize my brothers, honestly," he still avoided eye contact as he came up to Ashton's side of the bed, snatching the aforementioned 'tools' off the bedside table.</p><p>Ashton continued laughing, grabbing Luke by the waist and pulling him onto the bed and rolling them, so he was on top. "Sure, you don't want me to give them a go? Could buy me some peace and quiet from you." Luke giggled and tried to protest, but Ashton's fingers were poking into his ribs. "I don't even need to handcuff you; you can't get away from me anyway,"</p><p>Luke squirmed, trying to wriggle himself free from under Ashton, "Ash stop! I need to edit one of these pictures,"</p><p>It was futile though, Ashton was right, there was no need for restraints, he was so easily able to overpower him, so instead Luke attempted a squeal, hoping the noise would startle Ashton enough he could slip-free. Unfortunately, it just made Ashton laugh harder.</p><p>The door swung open quickly, "Hey! You said you guys weren't fucking!' Calum yelled, he and Michael clambering through the door.</p><p>"A ball gag? Handcuffs? Jesus christ Ashton, you're really starting this strong for your first time? Is Luke a freak?" Michael let out in a stream.</p><p>Calum hit him in the chest with the back of his hand, "Obviously they've been fucking this whole time," he said with an eye roll.</p><p>Ashton and Luke had both paused and were watching them from their position on the bed, "we're very clearly not fucking," Ashton told them, loosening his grip on Luke.</p><p>"Also if you really thought we were, why would you come in?" Luke asked, awkwardly edging himself out from under Ashton.</p><p>"Well to see, of course," Calum said in a duh tone.</p><p>Ashton groaned, "What if I'd had someone besides Luke in here? Someone who doesn't realise my roommates are morons, then how would I explain this?"</p><p>"That's a good point, what if I'd had someone else in here?" Luke joined in.</p><p>"Please never have sex with anyone in my bed," Ashton told him, "do it in Calum's, he's barely ever in there,"</p><p>Calum shrugged, "As long as you change the sheets I'm not that worried," he said honestly.</p><p>"Wait is there someone you want to bring around here? Cause you can if you want, we won't mind, as long as they know about Ash, and won't like freak out," Michael asked seriously.</p><p>"What? No, I was just trying to make a point, I don't want you guys knowing anything about my sex life," Luke told them defensively.</p><p>Calum strode toward the bed, and climbed into the gap between Ashton and Luke, "you sure? The four of us could have some real fun," he waggled his eyebrows at Luke, and must have seen the astonished look on his face, "What your first foursome?"</p><p>Ashton went to speak, but Michael interrupted him, "Cal, even I think you're teasing too much, c'mon we'll all go watch a movie, and we'll help you to pick a photo to post," he held out his hand to Luke, and he took it, letting himself be pulled up off the bed.</p><p>Ashton followed them, and Calum called from the bed, "No one ever wants to have fun with me anymore,"</p><p>"We had sex this morning, please stop being horny for five minutes," Michael called back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that things stayed very much the same, Calum continued to flirt with everyone, and there was also a slew of guys who came up by to 'catch up' with him. He guessed it was because Michael had been at Crystal's all week, he still wasn't sure what the dynamic was there, but it didn't much matter he supposed.</p><p>Ashton had been working like a dog, alternating between already being gone when Luke woke up for school and crawling into bed at ungodly hours while Luke watched youtube videos.</p><p>Luke, on the other hand, was studying and trying to stay social without having to let any of his friends from school visit Ashton's place. Giorgia had tried on several occasions to earn herself an invite, but Luke had managed to come up with excuses every time.  She didn't seem to mind all that much, finding plenty of other people to entertain her time, and he was glad, there could only be trouble if his friends from school met anyone in this house.</p><p>It was quiet without Michael in the house, much less teasing than usual he supposed. Still, It had given him the opportunity to look out the front window at just the right time and see Ashton in a big floppy sun hat, a singlet and gloves, sweating bullets as he weeded the front lawn and picked lemons from the tree. He may have watched a little too long, but that was one of the many luxuries of Michael and Calum not hanging around ready to tease him.</p><p>The settled feeling he'd managed to develop vanished immediately when he looked down and saw a text.</p><p>
  <b>Dad</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I think you've proven your point, you can hang out with that pot smoking punk, but it's not going to change anything. You'll come home eventually.</em>
</p><p>A tightness found its way into his chest almost immediately, and his breathing grew shallow without his permission. He didn't want to go home. He wouldn't go home. His mind began to race if Ashton found out about the text, would he make him go home? Maybe, just maybe if he deleted the message and acted as though he'd never seen it, he could just play dumb. Surely no one would know, it's not like his brothers would tell Ashton, right? No that's crazy, Ashton would never believe anything they said, even if they did.</p><p>He was sitting on the edge of the bed; eyes transfixed on the message, thoughts racing one another around the inside of his brain. The phone fell from his hand and bounced twice on the carpeted floor, and his eyes darted up in a panic as if certain Ashton would be standing there watching him, but he was still alone. </p><p>Part of him couldn't shake the feeling that if he deleted the message someone would know, sighing, he picked up the phone and slid it into his pocket. Quietly opening the door and slipping out into the hall. He could hear laughter from the kitchen and followed it, Calum and Ashton were sitting on the kitchen counter and looking down at the floor and wheezing with laughter.</p><p>"Shut up!" Came Michael's voice from the floor, he arduously rose from the floor, "the floors too hard, I can totally do push-ups," he explained, waving a hand dismissively.</p><p>The pair were still laughing, "I know Crystal's light and all but you still need to be able to toss me around as well," Calum laughed.</p><p>"Not all tops are cardio stars!" Michael whined, "I bet Ashton's barely any better!"</p><p>Ashton grinned and shrugged getting down from the bench and onto the floor, Michael taking his place on the counter next to Calum.</p><p>Luke made it the rest of the way into the kitchen in time to see Ashton do a handful of quick, well formed pushups before lifting his left arm up behind his back and doing a handful of one-armed ones before using both his arms to stand himself back up.</p><p>He puffed a little and Michael started saying something Luke wasn't paying attention to, bickering with the older man like an old married couple.</p><p>Calum turned to Luke, "hot isn't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Lukes cheeks reflexively coloured, it was true, but he shot Calum a look to shut up, the older boy just grinning back at him.</p><p>"Michael, I was just teasing," Calum told him, turning away from Luke and back to the others, he grabbed the front of Michael's well-worn t-shirt and pulled him in for a long, tongue filled kiss and Luke got the distinct impression that Calum was trying to make him horny. It wouldn't work, he'd been jerking off at least once a day since he'd moved in to avoid waking up with morning wood next to Ashton, he had nothing left.</p><p>His eyes flicked to Ashton who was watching them with a fond grin, he wasn't sure what the deal was between Calum and Michael, or what Ashton thought of it, but it didn't seem he disapproved.</p><p>Luke himself was of two minds about it, the past few weeks there had been two separate instances where he'd run into random guys in the hall leaving Calum's room. It was pretty normal for it to just be the two of them in the house, Ashton at work and Michael at Crystal's, so they were pretty friendly now, and Calum would often appear as the guys were leaving and check in on Luke with a look and an offer to watch tv together. And Luke would agree, writing his assignments and finishing his homework next to Calum on the couch. Neither of them really discussed why it was their habit now, but Luke quietly observed Calum for cracks in his facade, but they were yet to appear.</p><p>After that, Ashton made sandwiches, and they all went to watch reruns on the couch together. It was while they were all laughing and joking together that he pulled out his phone again and slid his finger across the screen and onto the tiny, little trash icon. Gone. The decision was made; it was too late to go back.</p><p>A sick feeling tugged in the pit of his stomach; he really didn't want Ashton to find out, he already thought he was some immature kid, and this would just confirm that. He'd been so good to him, and he didn't want to betray that trust- He swallowed the fear and instead called across the couch to Michael.</p><p>"Can you stop hogging all the damn chips," he whined, holding out his hand and making a 'gimme' motion.</p><p>"You live here for free!" Michael chimed back.</p><p>"I paid for all the groceries AND drove you to Crystal's twice! Give me a chip!," he demanded, Calum and Ashton were laughing at the pair, and Luke felt that maybe if he hadn't made the morally correct decision, he was at least going to be happy for a little while longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I'm back, sorry for the long wait, like most people the end/beginning of the year is very busy for me (I'm visiting my parents) but this will slowly get more regular again. Hope you've all had a good past couple of months! And if you enjoyed please comment! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one had mentioned the text message from his dad, which Luke presumed meant no one knew about it but that didn't stop the stutter in his heart every time someone asked him if they could talk to him. </p><p>Despite all that a fun idea had come to mind, something he wanted to do before he left Ashton's place, whether that was on good terms or (god forbid) bad. A tattoo. He'd wanted once since he'd turned 18 over the summer; unfortunately, his parents had a strict 'no tattoos while you live under our roof!' rule. Luke didn't live under their roof anymore, and he had Ashton, who was littered in tattoos to help him pick a tattoo artist and provide moral support. So they'd waited till Ashton had a day off. </p><p>The older man was at the wheel one hand resting on the gear stick, ready to shift and the other elbow on the open window ledge and the hand lazily steering. He was bobbing his head along to a Billy Joel song, and Luke couldn't help but smile at the stark contrast between his now deep purple hair, tattoos and muscle tee, with the boppy 80's number. </p><p>As the song drew to a close, Ashton asked, "so what did you get him to design you?" </p><p>"Surprise," Luke replied instantly, he'd decided it would be more fun to torment Ashton than just admit what it was. </p><p>He rolled his eyes, "how did I know you'd be like this?" </p><p>They were quiet after that; it was only a few more minutes to the studio, and Luke was practically buzzing with excitement. When they arrived, he meekly followed Ashton inside and stood quietly as he told the receptionist what they were there for. </p><p>"So, you're Luke? You sound different than you did on the phone," Brendon asked, directing his attention to Ashton. </p><p>He chuckled, "Nah, this is Luke," he pointed to Luke with his thumb, "someone's a little nervous," </p><p>Luke gave him a meek little wave, "yeah hi, that's me," </p><p>"Ah, makes more sense, I thought I recognised you," he said, turning back to Ashton, "your names Ashton right? I've tattooed you before," </p><p>"Yeah, surprised you remembered me, you did this one," he lifted his arm so he could point to his tricep, where there was a coiled blackwork snake. </p><p>"I remember all my hot customers," he grinned. Luke couldn't help but feel a little jealous, Brendon might have been shorter than him, but he had cool dark skin littered with tattoos, a nose and eyebrow piercing and stormy eyes was really good looking. </p><p>Ashton laughed, "well you're tattooing my boyfriend today so I'd keep that to yourself," he laughed, sliding a hand into Luke's back pocket. It felt as though a little jolt of electricity ran through the spot where Ashton touched. He knew the older man was just avoiding making things awkward, but it felt nice. </p><p>"Ah, sorry man," he grinned wide and genuine, seeming not to care about being rebuffed, "well I have everything set up, we just need to pick a spot and I'll print out a couple of sizes, and you can decide what you like," switching to all business. </p><p>"Sounds good! It's okay if Ash comes in with me, right? I'm just pretty nervous," he admitted. </p><p>Another big smile, "of course, we aren't too busy today, so I'm fine with it," </p><p>After that, he took them back to one of the chairs and started setting up, chatting with them as he readied himself. Luke made Ashton turn around as they confirmed the tattoo's size and position until finally, they were ready to start.</p><p>"Do you want to hold my hand," Ashton asked grinning knowingly as he held out his hand to the younger man, Luke rolled his eyes defiantly but reached out and took the others hand. </p><p>There was a chuckle from Brendon as he turned around, gun in hand, "Okay you ready to start?" he asked, once Luke nodded he brought it down on Luke's tricep and began tattooing.</p><p>Ashton was still wearing his knowing smile as Luke grew accustomed to the sensation of needle on skin. It wasn't as bad as he'd feared, but whenever Brendon got close to his elbow bone, the pain intensified. </p><p>He was focused on tattooing when he spoke, "so how long have you two been together?" it was conversational as he dipped the needle back into the little black inkpot and began again. </p><p>Luke turned to Ashton, and the older man shot him a wink, "Oh I don't know, we've been so on again off again, Luke's dad isn't a big fan of mine," </p><p>It took everything in him not to start giggling, "If I'd dated someone like you at eighteen I don't think my parents would have been wild either," Brendon laughed, "not that you're a bad guy" he added, "just the look definitely says 'hide your kids, hide your wife," </p><p>"Hide your dad," he chuckled, sending a wink to Luke. </p><p>"Oh god, don't say that! I don't want to think about you fucking my dad!" he whined. </p><p>The two older men laughed, "c'mon, you have to admit your dad is a DILF" Ashton said with a shrug. </p><p>"Well he's not a DILF to me obviously, or I would have some serious issues," </p><p>The comment received laughter in response, "alright, alright, I'll change the topic, do you have anything homework you need to do on Saturday night? Or can you get it done another time?" </p><p>"I can get it done on Friday night, why?" </p><p>"Friends of mine got tickets to a show, and they know we're together so they got a ticket for you too, you don't have to come if you're not comfortable," </p><p>Luke thought for a moment, the thought of meeting Ashton's friends was overwhelming, and he was pretty sure they all thought of him as Ashton's latest slam piece but it wasn't very often that Ashton had a whole night over the weekend and he was inviting Luke to spend his one Saturday off in weeks with him. </p><p>"Yeah, sounds good, will Cal and Michael be going?" </p><p>Ashton shook his head, "Nah, but I'm glad you wanna come, it'll be fun, the bands good," </p><p>A moment later Brendon spoke again, "So homework? For what class? When I was a freshman I took the dumbest classes and I look back and am so not surprised I dropped out," he chuckled, "you seem switched on though, I bet you're already declared and everything," </p><p>Luke blushed a deep shade of red, Brendon thought he was a freshman in college, which wasn't much of a conclusion to jump to, he would have been if his parents hadn't decided a GPA of below 4.0 wasn't good enough for 7th grade and made him repeat. </p><p>"Ah no, I'm a senior in high school," he admitted the red colour not leaving his cheeks. </p><p>He chuckled, "dating a high schooler Ashton, what a perv," </p><p>Ashton just shrugged smiling, "it's not like he's a random high schooler, I knew him when I was a senior," </p><p>He was surprised Ashton wasn't more embarrassed, he supposed he would be if he were dating a high schooler at twenty-one. Maybe Ashton was a better actor than him, or maybe just overall a nicer person. </p><p>"Alright are you nearly done, I wanna see this tattoo, I still haven't been told what it is," Ashton said changing the subject. </p><p>"I'm just finishing the shading," Brendon told him. </p><p>They waited quietly as he did until finally, he was gently washing it, patting it dry and getting out a little barbers mirror to hold up and show Luke the back of his elbow. </p><p>There now sat a black and white little realistic lemon, with one leaf attached, It was beautifully shaded and brought a smile to Luke's face immediately. </p><p>"I love it!" he declared, letting a grin split across his face. </p><p>"A lemon?" Ashton asked, clearly unsure. </p><p>Luke turned to him with a grin, "don't pretend that's not your lemon tree in the front yard," he said, the smile turning knowing. </p><p>Ashton chuckled and his cheeks coloured a light shade of red, "ridiculous." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*This is unedited due to time limitations* I just wanted to say that I don't have a consistent work schedule at the moment so I'll be posting as I have time! Please comment if you enjoy! Thank you to anyone who is reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke would have been lying if he'd said he hadn't raced home Friday afternoon and finished all of his homework as soon as possible. He'd already spent the entirety of his afternoon classes daydreaming up an outfit for Saturday night.</p><p>Which ended up being a thick, straight, checkered skirt, one of Ashton's oversized Cure t-shirts, bright pink socks and a pair of converse. It was simple, but he didn't often wear skirts, so he didn't want to go overboard. He did, however, add eyeliner and soft pink eyeshadow to make it a little more feminine. He also didn't think it would hurt his attempts to piss off his brother's. </p><p>Now he was sitting on the couch waiting for Ashton to get dressed, he wasn't even sure who they were going to see tonight, and he didn't much care, being invited was the most exciting part. </p><p>"You look nice," Calum told him as he strolled in dropping his backpack on the floor.</p><p>"Thanks," he said, smiling and shifting as Calum climbed onto the couch and laid his legs across Luke's lap, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle under his breath. </p><p>Calum played with the hem of the skirt, "this is cute, style choice or piss off your dad choice?"</p><p>"Bit of column A, a bit of column B," he said with a shrug, "found it in a thrift store,"</p><p>Calum picked up the PlayStation controller from the couch and turned it on, flicking through Netflix until he found something he deigned worthy. And then proceeded to ignore it turning back to Luke, "so, do you know who's going tonight?"</p><p>Luke shook his head, "Ash didn't mention anyone in particular, I honestly didn't pay that much attention, I didn't think I would have my course work done in time to go, so I wasn't worried," now that was a lie. He'd finished his homework in a flash and done nothing but worry about who else Ashton had invited if they were anything like the friends from the party he was going to be sticking to Ash like glue.</p><p>"I think Mitchy mentioned he was going, he offered me a ticket, but Michael and I have plans," he waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"I assume Crystal is out of town again?" he wasn't getting any closer to a clear answer as to what the situation was with them, and he was becoming more and more convinced it was too late to ask.</p><p>Calum nodded, "Yeah, so our plans involve me bent over this couch," he patted the arm of the chair.</p><p>Luke shot him a disgusted look, "I feel like it says a lot that I would rather put up with this than go home to my parents,"</p><p>Calum chuckled and settled back into the couch, watching whatever it was he'd switched on earlier.</p><p>He didn't bother attempting to join him in watching, whatever it was, instead, he pulled out his phone and updated the group chat he, Giorgia and Chau were in. He wasn't sure how long they texted back and forth before Ashton appeared in front of the TV.</p><p>"You ready to go kid?"</p><p>Luke looked up to see the older man standing in front of the television, looking he and Calum over. He was dressed in a bowling shirt and jeans, with a tiny bun tied atop his head, the lower layer of shorter hair, hanging out at the nape of his neck.</p><p>He nodded quickly at the older man and pushed Calum's legs off his lap, standing.</p><p>"A skirt? Really? Just to piss off your dad?"</p><p>"Is your only objection because you think it's just to piss off my dad?"</p><p>He shrugged, "pretty much,"</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "Well it makes me feel cute too,"</p><p>Ashton grinned and rolled his eyes, seemingly pleased that Luke's desire came from a more genuine place, "Okay then I'll admit it looks pretty good,"</p><p>After that, they were out the door and in the Uber. It was around this time that Luke again realised he had no idea where they were going or who they were seeing. It started a twisting feeling in his stomach again, what if Ashton's friends gave him a hard time because Luke was so young? Or they didn't take him seriously because he was only in high school. He at least knew Mitchy, then again saying they 'knew' each other was generous, they met a handful of times and most of them Mitchy had, had something (whether that be a tongue or... other appendages) inside Calum. So they hadn't really gotten a chance to chat.</p><p>When they arrived at the venue, he didn't recognise the place, but there was a group of guys outside leant against a wall, smoking, that called out to Ashton. Amongst them was Mitchy, so Luke drew the conclusion they were who they were supposed to meet. </p><p>He waved back, and they made their way toward them, Ashton reached an arm out and snaked it around Luke's waist, pulling him close to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"If they think we're casual they'll all try and sleep with you," he warned before pressing a kiss to Luke's temple.</p><p>The younger boy couldn't help but blush, especially when he realised the action had caused a delightful lurch in his stomach.</p><p>"Ashton! You brought the twink!" Roy called; happily, Luke recognised him and took a better look at the group, he'd seen them all before. They'd all come to visit Calum at one point or another.</p><p>Mitchy spoke up next, "how's it been Luke! Good to see you again, haven't been over in a while," he said happily.</p><p>"Oh! That's where I recognise you from," one of the others said, "you live with Cal and the boys! Fuck Ash, you moved fast," the boys all laughed. </p><p>Luke blushed, not sure what exactly they thought that meant. </p><p>Ashton just shrugged and laughed along with them, keeping his arm around Luke's waist as the others dropped their cigarettes and led them into the venue. </p><p>After they all got ID'd Ashton split off with Roy and the others to get their drinks, Mitchy stayed with Luke,  "if they see you anywhere near that bar with us, there's no way we'll get served," he explained, "but I'll take good care of you," he gave him a sly wink. </p><p>Luke shifted uncomfortably and tucked his hair behind his ear. They were sat at a tall bar table at the back of the room, and he couldn't see the bar from here, so he had to hope that Ashton wasn't far away as he felt Mitchy's arm rest against the back of his chair. His hand was resting in what seemed like a casual way, but his fingers were tracing the curve of his shoulder up his neck and back down. </p><p>Luke shifted again subtly, hoping it would seem he was just adjusting himself. As soon as he settled though, Mitchy was back at it. Luke's eyes searched the room as subtly as he could for Ashton, hoping his return would put a stop to- well whatever it was Mitchy was attempting. </p><p>"Don't worry, Ash won't mind, he and I share all the time," he told him, another sly smile sent his way. </p><p>"Uh-" Luke faltered unsure what he could possibly say in response to that, thankfully the others appeared, joking, laughing and with armfuls of drinks. Without any regard for how ridiculous he looked, Luke bounded up out of his chair and met the group halfway, throwing his arms around Ashton's neck.</p><p>"Woah," Ashton steadied himself before carefully resting his drink filled hands-on Luke's waist. </p><p>Roy chuckled, "Someone's not getting enough dick," </p><p>"Maybe this is how they act when it's too good," one of the others chimed in. </p><p>Luke's cheeks were flaming as he leant in, seemingly to kiss Ashton's neck, but instead, he spoke lowly under his ear, "please don't leave me alone with Mitchy again," </p><p>He felt Ashton nod his head and they pulled away from each other, the others were chatting amongst themselves now, mostly ignoring Ashton and Luke's exchange, the older man handed him one of the drinks in his hand. </p><p>Luke drank the short glass of vodka and lemonade down in a few quick mouthfuls. Then he reattached himself to Ashton's side, sliding his hand under his shirt to pinch at his side. </p><p>Ashton chuckled to himself, "Okay I get it you don't want to be left alone with the others," </p><p>"Mitchy said you guys," he paused for a moment, considering if he should continue, "he said you guys usually, uh- share," Luke's eyes shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't call it sharing, we've just had some of the same friends with benefits, like Calum " he shrugged, "I told the others we're serious, they'll leave you alone, and I'll make sure Mitchy knows to keep his hands to himself," </p><p>After that Ashton kept them in drinks, as each glass emptied they had a refill almost immediately. Luke sucked them down as they were handed to him, but his focus even after he was well and truly drunk was staying attached to Ashton and away from his friends. He supposed maybe he was a little liberal with the physical contact. His hands barely leaving the other, and maybe he was enjoying it a little. Shoulders, waist, hand, wrist, back pocket, lower back. Now they rested around his shoulders. </p><p>"Roy, Roy!" Luke called, "when you get a chance, could you take a photo of us?" he smiled wide and stupid. </p><p>The older man laughed, "Yeah, of course," taking Luke's phone from him, adjusting the angle and his stance. Luke leant in, just a whisker from Ashton's cheek, a lovesick look on his drunken face, and arms around his neck. </p><p>When he handed the phone back, Luke posted the photo without looking it over, too drunk to care. Then Roy was pulling him away from Ashton and out into the crowd to dance, which was fun until he was standing behind him with his hands on his hips, guiding their dance moves. </p><p>He tried to convince himself it was harmless, but the older man leant in close to his ear, "so was that an invitation?" he asked, his hot breath fanning across Luke's neck, "you, me and Ashton tonight?" </p><p>Luke's brain almost completely stopped, why were all of Ashton's friends, so sex-obsessed, they were worse than high school boys, "I- um I don't know what you mean," he said honestly. </p><p>Roy reached a hand in Luke's back pocket pulling out his phone and sliding it open; there was the photo he'd taken earlier; he did have a stupid lovesick look on his face, but one of Ashton's hands had gone up under Luke's skirt (the other held a can of beer), which was bad enough without the fact that his skirt had ridden up because of that. His round, pale ass cheek was visible as well as his black lace underwear. </p><p>"I-I think you've misunderstood-" Luke began. </p><p>"Hey you two, wondered where you'd gone, not like Luke here to leave my side," Ashton said, smiling good-naturedly, he reached across and wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him to his side again. </p><p>Roy smiled at him good-naturedly, the meaning not lost on him, "Oh no worries, I was just checking with Luke to see if, I read the situation right. But seems he'd only interested in you, which is whatever," he slurred, "Not quite as exciting as your last boyfriend," he said with a shrug, then he was gone into the crowd. </p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes, "they're so dramatic," he sighed, "let's go home, these horny assholes are driving me nuts."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the wait! I hope you enjoyed, and please comment if you did, it means a lot to know y'all are reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke rolled over, sighing.</p><p>He was bored. He'd finished his homework early in the hope that someone would invite him to do something this weekend. Unfortunately, almost everyone else in his grade was using the time to revise for some test in some class he wasn't taking.</p><p>So he was lying in bed on his phone, but every time he refreshed his social media apps, nothing new appeared.</p><p>He had meant to ask Ashton to pose for another Instagram photo, but he didn't want to go out and ask in front of the others. They <em>always</em> teased him. To be fair they teased him about everything, yesterday Michael made fun of him for eating muesli cereal, the day before that it had been because Michael had walked in on him in the toilet- that wasn't the reason though- it was because Luke was sitting down, which was because it was 3 am. He was half asleep, but Michael teased him mercilessly about peeing sitting down. Most of the jokes revolved around aim and were actually kind of funny if they weren't directed at you. </p><p>
  <b>New Message</b>
  <br/>
  <em>When you have a free minute can you come pose for an Insta photo for me? x</em>
</p><p>He rolled onto his back and tried to make his mind go blank as he watched the ceiling fan spin in slow circles, a click and a wobble at the end of each rotation. Maybe when Luke moved out he'd buy them new fans, as a thank you present, he thought. Was that a weird gift? Probably, Michael would tease him about it for sure. Then a tangent of thoughts followed, when would he move out? Would he be moving home? Or to a new place with new roommates?</p><p>The door opened, the lock scrapping as it did and Luke sat up expectantly.</p><p>Ashton appeared in the frame, "what can I do for you?'</p><p>Luke blushed a deep shade of red as what he wanted to ask bubbled just under the surface, "can I post a photo of us kissing on Instagram?" He asked as casually as he could.</p><p>Ashton shrugged, "Yeah, why not" </p><p>He came closer, and Luke got up off the bed and hurried himself setting up his phone on a timer. It was nerve-wracking, he hasn't kissed a lot of people, certainly not as many as Ashton, and on top of that he'd thought he'd have to argue the issue more so, he was a little disarmed. Then again it made sense he guessed, kissing people probably wasn't a big deal to Ashton. </p><p>"Okay tell me when you're ready, I have the timer set up,"</p><p>The older man came closer to Luke and the phone, "how do you want me?"</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, "this isn't a porno, a profile shot of us is enough,"</p><p>They were standing face to face now, and his nerves were growing rapidly, but he reached across and pressed the timer anyway.</p><p>Ashton leant in, one hand on the younger man's cheek, the other holding his bicep, Luke's hands gravitated to Ashton's lower back. And their lips, their lips were tenderly touching one another with just enough pressure for their lips to have meshed together, like puzzle pieces.</p><p>Luke pulled back after he heard the click and let go, quick to inspect the photo, he frowned.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's a bit bland to look at," he admitted, and it was true, despite the butterflies it had elicited and the tingling in his lips it looked like exactly what it was, a tentative first kiss. Very sweet but not belonging on his Instagram</p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes before coming in close to peak over his shoulder, "no, doesn't quite fit your 'I'm dating the bad boy' vibe," he admitted, "set it up again," he sighed.</p><p>A moment later they were back in position, and Ashton pulled him so close their chests were almost touching and kissed him forcefully, slipping his tongue past Luke's lips. The click came, and Ashton pulled back, Luke's legs buckled underneath him, the shock of the kiss and the feeling it left in his stomach had made him heady.</p><p>He silently made his way over to the phone and checked the photo. It was terribly embarrassing. You could tell Luke was surprised and practically slumped against Ashton. The older man appeared behind him just as before and observed the photo and chuckled.</p><p>"Sorry I should have given you some warning," he admitted, a smile on in his face that was clearly the only thing holding back a wave of laughter.</p><p>"S'fine," Luke said, trying to keep his embarrassment out of his voice, "I just didn't expect you just to shove your tongue in my mouth," he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Ashton rolled his back, "next time I'll keep my tongue to myself."</p><p>Luke sighed dramatically, "I'm not saying keep your tongue to yourself, I'm saying don't go stabbing about with it," he explained.</p><p>"Well, we were kind of in a hurry to get it in before the camera went off,"</p><p>Another eye roll from Luke, "Let's just go once more, and if the photos shit again, I'm calling it quits," he declared.</p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes but nodded his agreement.</p><p>"I'm going to make the timer longer, so you don't have to <em>hurry </em>so much,"</p><p>Yet another eye roll from Ashton.</p><p>He set the timer, and they pulled in close, Ashton leaned in, and their lips met again, still sending the same thrill through Luke, he pulled him even closer, their chests flush.</p><p>Lukes hands that were squished between their chests pulled free and without thinking went to knot themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck. That stupid hair that he let hang out whenever he wore it in a bun, it wasn't as purple as the rest; still, a little black left in it from another dye job.</p><p>Ashton's hands gripped Luke's arse, and their lips parted for a moment as his hands slid down to grip his thighs and hoist him up. Luke took zero prompting to wrap his legs around his waist, and Ashton held him there, their mouths already reconnected, breathless against one another lips. Luke's lips began to wander, making their way down Ashton's throat until he reached the juncture of shoulder and neck and he began to suck. The older man moaned and started walking Luke back to the bed. His heart was pounding in his chest, his cock already growing hard in his jeans, and he knew Ashton must be able to feel it from the way he was holding him.</p><p>Ashton let them fall onto the bed gently, reattaching their lips and starting to grind his hips into down into Luke's. He let out a loud moan, - which was hard with Ashton's goddamn tongue in his mouth- not just at the friction, but because he could feel that Ashton was hard too. His hips reflexively bucked up, and he let out another moan.</p><p>The older man's hands were feverish running up and down Luke's body, exploring and groping as he went, the younger boy felt almost entirely overwhelmed, wanting desperately to reach his hand into Ashton's pants and pleasure him in return, but being completely unable.</p><p>His hips bucked involuntarily again, and then they jerked again as his eyes squeezed shut and he came inside his jeans. Ashton pulled back, and Luke was panting lightly, they were both frozen for a moment, and Ashton went to speak, but Luke pushed him off him quickly, his cheeks flaming, grabbed his phone and headed straight out the bedroom door.</p><p>"Luke! Wait come back, I'm sorry- I," He didn't hear any more as he pulled Calum's door closed behind him. The other boy looked up confused by his entry.</p><p>He sighed, "What are you arguing about this time?" after he spoke he seemed to take in Luke's appearance and drew the correct conclusion, "ah fuck, it happens to people all the time, a guy came all over my back the other day without even getting in me, and I can guarantee he's way more experienced than you," he tried to reassure.</p><p>The tears welled in Luke's eyes and he sunk to the floor, back pressed against the door, Calum stood up quickly, searching through his drawers and pulling out a pair of pyjama shorts and fresh underwear.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry, you wanna tell me what happened?" he asked, squatting down as he handed the clothes to Luke.</p><p>His cheeks were still flaming, and the tears fell from his eyes, nodding he spoke, "I- I wanted a photo for Instagram of us kissing, and then we kept messing up the photo, and then things started to heat up, and we were making out, and dry humping and- and I came in my pants," his eyes shifted away from Calum.</p><p>"Was that the first time you guys had ever like come close to fucking?" he asked, eyes widening in sheer amazement.</p><p>"That was the first time we'd ever even kissed," he admitted.</p><p>"Oh man, have you ever fucked anyone?" Calum was blunt when it came to sex, and while it was embarrassing for Luke, he appreciated it in a way, it meant he didn't have to actually <em>explain</em>, just say yes or no. </p><p>He shook his head, cheeks flaming.</p><p>"I wouldn't be too embarrassed; it's just Ashton, he won't care, it's not the first time it's happened to him, it won't be the last. It's kind of a compliment to him," he finished with a shrug.</p><p>Luke swallowed thickly and tried to nod, but more tears fell.</p><p>"Why didn't you just tell him?"</p><p>He sighed and deliberated for a moment, "ugh- he calls me kid all the time, and I know he doesn't take me seriously. And like, you guys all just assumed I'd had sex before, because you all had by my age, and I'm embarrassed,"</p><p>Calum rolled his eyes, "everyone does everything in life at their own pace, anyone who's not willing to accept that isn't worth your time,"</p><p>"I thought you'd judge me," Luke mumbled cheeks still flaming. </p><p>"Rule number 1 of being a slut," He said seriously, holding up a finger, eyes closed and a mock wise look on his face, "Judge not lest ye be judged," he dropped the finger and opened his eyes and came closer to Luke, reaching a hand around to rub his back, "but seriously first rule of sexual liberation is that, no matter how much sex someone's having, including none at all, as long as it's their choice, that's cool," </p><p>Luke nodded, wiping at his wet cheeks, "thanks Cal," </p><p>"So, what have you done?"</p><p>"A little of this and a little of that," the blush on his cheeks grew darker again.</p><p>It was Calum's turn to sigh and think for a moment, "Do you want me to teach you a few tricks?"</p><p>"You won't laugh at me?"</p><p>"I won't laugh at you," he promised, a reassuring smile on his lips. </p><p>"Okay, as long as Michael won't be mad,"</p><p>This made Calum chuckle, "he's not my boyfriend Luke, he won't care,"</p><p>"I kind of always wanted to ask about that, but I didn't know how to bring it up," he admitted.</p><p>Another chuckle, "Crystal works away a lot, and Michael gets lonely, so she's said it's okay if we 'hang out'," he used to air quotes around hang out, "it's why they don't live together yet, Mikey gets lonely in the house on his own," he explained. </p><p>Luke nodded his understanding but couldn't help but feel he'd never want his boyfriend sleeping with Calum; he was way, way too attractive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Howdy! Hope y'all liked this chapter, it's finally reaching some serious conflict. Please comment if you enjoyed, it means so much to see that you're reading! Love you all! x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke was laying across Calum's bed in a t-shirt and underwear; texting on his phone thoughtlessly.</p><p>"Are you hiding in here again?" Calum asked as he came through the door, a box of crackers in hand.</p><p>Luke looked up from his phone, "ah, yes," he said in a 'duh' tone, "there's no way I'm going in there with him, he'll try and have a serious conversation with me,"</p><p>"What do you do at night?" Calum laughed, holding out the cracker box for him.</p><p>"Last night I climbed in bed at 1 am,"</p><p>Calum started laughing again, "you can stay in here if you want, I'll stay in Michaels room, he's practically living at Crystal's while she's home," he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Luke had gotten the distinct feeling over the past few days that Calum wanted more from Michael. But he didn't think Calum would ever ask and he doubted Michael would ever offer. He wanted to ask the older man about it, not out of nosiness, but because Calum had been really good to him, and he wanted to return the favour. Even if that was just listening in while he complained about Michael being in love with someone else. </p><p>"Anyway," Calum said, "you wanna practice?" he waggled his eyebrows at Luke, and the younger man nodded chuckling.</p><p>They tossed the cracker box aside. Calum climbed on the bed, and tugged at the waistband of Luke's underwear, only pulling it down enough to free his cock.</p><p>Calum leant down and sucked on the soft head, willing it to grow hard, and Luke let out a soft whine. The sensation having the intended effect,  Calum circled his fingers around the base of Luke's member. He'd explained the day before that it acted like a cock ring.</p><p>He pulled back for a moment, "take note of what I'm about to do okay?" Before his head disappeared into Luke's crotch again.</p><p>His tongue circled the head slowly a few times, letting it run along the slit before he widened his jaw and plunged himself down, taking almost all of Luke in and bobbing up and down.</p><p>Luke was all whines and moans, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth.</p><p>Calum pulled off, "okay, test time, show me what you learned," he smirked, pulling his pants down and letting his cock hang over the waistband.</p><p>Luke crawled across the bed and did as he was told, copying Calum's actions from a moment earlier. He supposed he had a bit of an advantage, the other man was already hard from sucking him off. </p><p>"Good job, slower on the head, and use the tip of your tongue more," he moaned, "ugh- yes, okay now take as much as you can," which was followed by more moans.</p><p>He kept going, following Calum's instructions as he gave them until the older man warned him he was about to come, and he braced himself and swallowed the mouthful.</p><p>Calum patted him on the cheek and tugged him up, "you did a good job, I'll finish you off now," the older man took him all the way in effortlessly and sucked with a vengeance, his actions full of purpose. He could feel Calum's throat moving and shifting against his cock as he swallowed around him, and Luke couldn't help but moan loudly.</p><p>"Fuck I'm gonna come," he announced and came down Calum's throat only a few seconds after. </p><p>He pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "isn't learning fun?" He chuckled.</p><p>Luke blushed and rolled his eyes again.</p><p>"Oh come on, stop being such a sour puss," </p><p>Luke didn't say anything still, ignoring Calum on purpose.</p><p>"So, he continued, you still never told me how kissing for a photo escalated into pants creaming material," </p><p>Luke turned on him, glaring indignantly with a furious blush on his cheeks, Calum just laughed in response and raised an eyebrow, Luke sighed. He knew Calum was trying to be mean, he was teasing, with a hint of genuine curiosity. </p><p>"We've been sleeping in that little twin bed for weeks, right next to each other, I've been jerking off every day just to stop myself from waking up with morning wood!" he exclaimed exasperated, "and it's not like I'm not attracted him," he said, which came out mumbled. "There are just- I don't know, there are so many times when I could feel the tension in the air, but I know he just thinks of me as some dumb kid, so whatever, he has to know I'm half in love with him Calum, I got a fucking lemon on me and pretty much said it was for him and he still didn't make a move!" </p><p>Calum didn't speak for a long moment, and Luke looked up and saw the older man had a somewhat shocked look on his face and so he continued, knowing he'd lose the courage otherwise, "my dad told me to come home weeks ago, and- and I didn't because I wanted to stay. I like living here; I like him. Maybe I should have left then; I don't know." He sighed again and waited for Calum to respond, "I know that was like a lot,"</p><p>"Ashton is so fucking dumb sometimes I swear," he finally said, and Luke looked up letting out a puff of a laugh, and then a few more short laughs until he was chuckling hard, and so was Calum.</p><p>"I know, right? But I haven't spoken to anybody about this the entire time I've been living here," Luke continued exasperated. </p><p>"Do I want to ask why you can't talk to your friends?"</p><p>Luke sighed and blushed again, "you guys are the only people who know that Ashton and I aren't really together, I couldn't risk my friends telling their parents, because their parents would definitely tell mine and then my dad and my brothers would just laugh at me," he explained, all the words coming out in a stream. </p><p>"Oh, Luke," he sighed. </p><p>"Hey!" he whined, "I'm in a very turbulent time in my life," </p><p>Calum rolled his eyes, "I suppose it's better than getting chewed up and spat out by random guys like I was at your age," </p><p>Luke grimaced.</p><p>"You and I  just need to stop following idiots around," they both laughed at that, and then settled into silence, both realising maybe those words rung a little too true. </p><p>They remained quiet and laid back on the bed; Calum on his phone and Luke staring at the ceiling again, looking at the fan, listening to it, it was a different sort of noisy than Ashton's, it made a grinding noise at the end of every rotation, and it wobbled a little more. From there though grew the awareness that even though it had only been a few days ago, he'd been doing the same thing in Ashton's room, everything had changed so much. He didn't think he'd buy anything for the house; in fact, he imagined that he'd probably leave the house with his tail between his legs at some point in the next few weeks. He supposed it was all a testament to the fact that you really couldn't plan too far ahead because chances were it was all going to blow up in your face anyway. </p><p>He felt Calum shift next to him, and then he was rolling over on top of him, "So? You ready for round two?"</p><p>"But I just came!" Luke whined, looking at the man grinning down at him. </p><p>"We're building endurance," he explained happily. </p><p>"This is sex not a marathon," he complained, continuing in the whiny tone. </p><p>Calum laughed, a 'ha!' sort of laugh, "Oh baby, some of the best sex is a marathon," </p><p>Luke sighed and nodded. Calum started pulling his pants off again. He was slower, and far more deliberate this time, making sure that his fingers were always just a little too far away, an inch away from his nipple, or worse, big solid hands fanning across his pelvis but not touching, never touching his cock, not even his balls. Just hands- fingertips really- ghosting across sensitive expanses of skin, causing breathe to be caught in his throat. Lips ghosting along his neck, and as they went the fanning of breath from each exhale joined Calum's fingertips teasing his skin. </p><p>"Look at that," Calum said appreciatively, and Luke craned his neck up to see what he was talking about, following the older man's eyes down to his crotch where his cock was standing at full attention, the tip angry and red. </p><p>Luke couldn't help but let out a whine, the blush came instantly, as he realised he could barely control himself, but Calum- Calum was right there, sitting across his thighs and if he just laid across his chest, then- then there'd be some sort of contact, or maybe if he reached down and grabbed his hips, pulled him forward, Calum's clothed groin might brush against him. </p><p>"See what you can accomplish when you know the right buttons to press," Calum said, hot breath against the shell of his ear. </p><p>Another whine escaped his lips, "Calum," he begged, dragging the name out. </p><p>He chuckled, "Alright, so what you want to do after this is..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calum, Luke and Michael were sitting in the living room, it was the first time in nearly a week he'd been able to spend any time in the public spaces without having to look over his shoulder. Ashton was work late, some sort of booking at the bar. Calum had made them flatbread pizzas, and they were chewing through episodes of Seinfeld. </p><p>"So is there a reason you've been hiding from Ashton lately?" Michael asked, seemingly having waited until Calum was out of the room - getting beers- to bring the question to him. </p><p>Luke sighed, "you don't wanna know," </p><p>Michael rolled his eyes and sipped at the beer in his hand, "he's been moody as all hell lately," he paused, seeming to consider how likely it was Luke would be to chew him out. "Did you have a fight?" </p><p>He rolled his eyes, "It's more complicated than that," </p><p>Calum reappeared, offering a beer to Luke and turning to Michael, "he obviously doesn't want to talk about it Mike," his tone was scolding, but he left it at that and joined them on the couch. </p><p>"Well, If I'm not allowed to ask about that, I guess I'll change the topic,  what are you guys going to do tonight?" He checked his watch, "I'm heading to Crystal's in maybe twenty minutes," </p><p>Luke turned to Calum, an eyebrow raised, he knew what they were doing after Michael left. They'd decided not to mention their... <em>lessons</em> to the others, so he thought he'd leave the lying to Calum. </p><p>"No much, probably just keep watching this, maybe order pizza later," he shrugged swigging his beer. </p><p>Luke nearly chuckled, he was learning more than just sex tips from Calum, he was picking up other things as well, like the best way to lie was leave it simple, but always be prepared for likely follow-up questions. </p><p>Michael just hummed though, no follow up questions, "sounds like a nice quiet night," </p><p>They chatted on and off, mostly just a comment here or there about some ridiculous lie George told. Until Michael got up to leave, "Crys is here guys, I'll see you sometime tomorrow!" he shot them a wave and then he was out the door. </p><p>Calum swigged the last of his beer and got up to put it in the bin, and the nerves started to mount in his stomach. He was overthinking how he was sitting, should he stand up and follow him into the kitchen? Maybe he was supposed to start getting undressed now. </p><p>He shifted uncomfortably, the sound of Calum coming back from the kitchen, startling him and he froze. </p><p>"We've got plenty of time; Ash won't be back until like two am, we don't have to start till you're ready, or even ever if you decide you don't want to," Calum told him, reassurance in his tone. </p><p>Luke thought for a moment, "I think- the sooner, the better, I'll be nervous all night otherwise," he explained, "just can I ask you for one thing first?" </p><p>"Name it," Calum told him, plopping down on the couch next to him. </p><p>"Could- could you kiss me, please? I just want to see something," </p><p>Calum nodded, "of course," he reached a hand up and grabbed Luke's cheek turning him to face him and leaning in close to let their lips meet, he moved them slowly against Luke's, and he responded in kind until Calum was slipping his tongue past Luke's lips. </p><p>It wasn't long after that, and he pulled back, "didn't think you were much for kissing," Calum told him. </p><p>"I-I didn't really think we should- I can't explain it, I preferred if we didn't, but I was curious this time," he admitted. </p><p>"So?" Calum asked, and Luke knew they both knew where the curiosity came from. </p><p>Luke thought for a long moment, not quite sure how to word it without putting his foot in his mouth. </p><p>Calum continued, seeming to realise Luke didn't know quite how to phrase it, "It wasn't like it was with Ashton was it?" his tone was knowing and a smirk on his lips.</p><p>He blushed, "am I really that transparent?" It was true though, there wasn't the same drop in his stomach or the fluttering in his chest, and he guessed it answered a question he already knew the response to. </p><p>"Like a big ol' window," he grinned, "c'mon let's go to my room," </p><p>He followed Calum into his room, and the older man stripped off his shirt a moment after he stepped over the threshold. Luke followed suit somewhat timidly, he'd thought he'd gotten better at being naked in front of Calum, but there was a new sense of importance hanging over tonight. </p><p>Calum was going through his bedside drawer, and Luke was slowly peeling his clothes off. When the older man turned around, Luke was completely starkers, and he took an appreciative look at what was on offer, then quickly pulled his sweats and briefs down in one fell swoop. </p><p>There was an awkward moment where they both stared at one another, Calum waiting for Luke to make a move and Luke waiting for any sort of direction. </p><p>"Alright, on the bed," </p><p>"Belly or back?" </p><p>"Doesn't matter," </p><p>He did as he was told and climbed onto the bed on his stomach, and Calum chuckled, "are you really too embarrassed to look at me?" he grabbed him by the waist and lifted his hips, so Luke was face down, his arms supporting him and his arse lifted up. </p><p>"You literally just pointed my asshole at you, do I need to explain why eye contact would make me feel worse?" Luke mumbled against the duvet. </p><p>Calum chuckled again, using his hand to push Luke's knees further apart, "well I'm planning on putting my tongue on it in a second, so you're gonna have to get used to me looking at it," </p><p>Luke groaned and pressed his arse up in the air as his way of saying 'get to it'. Then he felt a large warm hand on his arse cheek; the older man began kneading it back and forth in his hand. Then the other joined it and spread the cheeks apart, and his tongue made contact with Luke's hole, flattening itself across it before pulling back to lick gently. </p><p>He moaned lowly, pressing his hips back without permission, he felt the rumbled of Calum's laughter against his ass, "Worth the embarrassment?" he asked. </p><p>"Shut up", it came out somewhere between a moan and an exhale. </p><p>Calum continued despite the lack of encouragement, bringing one of his thumbs up to press just above the rim of his ass, eliciting a louder moan from Luke. He reached the other hand underneath him and felt his cock up and down, "Okay we need to get moving, or you're going to come from this, and that's just not going to work for me," he told him, pulling back, and Luke collapsed onto the bed, letting out a puff of air. </p><p>He could hear Calum moving around behind him, but his legs were a little weak from the position on his knees so he decided he'd wait, Calum would tell him where he wanted him. </p><p>The sound of a bottle cap opening, and the squelch of liquid, "I'm just going to put some lube on, it might be a bit cold," and then Calum's fingers were running the distance from his ballsack to the top of his arse crack and back again. </p><p>Luke looked over his shoulder for the first time, seeing Calum was using his other hand to give himself a few strokes, "I can suck you off if you want?" he offered, voice coming out hoarse. </p><p>Calum nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Luke laid across his lap, just like he had at the party with Ashton all those weeks ago. The difference was they were entirely naked, and instead of his head leaning against Calum's chest, it was bobbing up and down in his lap. And Calum's hand was doing more than rubbing his arse, as he slipped a well-lubed finger inside him, and told him to relax, and the finger pressed in further, past the knuckle. Slowly he worked the finger in and out, until he was able to do so with little resistance, and then another was added, and then another. </p><p>"Alright," Calum let out a shaky breath, "If you don't stop now I'm gonna come down your throat," he warned, pulling his fingers out of Luke and shifting out from under him. "So you're sure we're doing this?"</p><p>Luke nodded. </p><p>"I'll feel better if you say it out loud," </p><p>He took a deep breath, "yes Calum I still want you to fuck me," the words left his lips, and he had a flashback to a few days before when he'd first asked Calum. </p><p>He'd worried himself sick leading up to it, and then he'd had to convince Calum he really meant it, which made him think of the day he'd turned up on the front door and begged and pleaded with Ashton to let him stay. How the older man had said no, over and over again, then when he'd least expected it, he appeared, and all false bravado had told him he wouldn't help with his 'scheme'. It made something twist in his gut, whether he'd realised it or not he'd kind of always imagined his first time being with Ashton. </p><p>That's when he had to ask himself if he was making a huge mistake, he could leave right now, go and wait on Ashton's bed and explain everything to him when he got home. He couldn't though, and he didn't want to really, not if things with Ashton would go how he thought. </p><p>"Okay, how do you want it?" he asked. </p><p>Luke thought for a moment, his cheeks colouring for the first time, in-in well a while for him. "From behind- I think," </p><p>"We can change if you don't like it," he reassured and watched as Luke flipped over and pointed his arse at him again. </p><p>He heard the ripping of what he assumed was a condom packet and some more shuffling and then Calum came closer, holding himself steady on Luke's arse, and using the other hand to guide his cock to rest against his rim. He rubbed it back forth against Luke's hole and the younger boy let out a moan, he was almost desperate enough to push back but restrained himself waiting until Calum finally pressed inside slowly. </p><p>"Okay, relax," he said, voice soothing, he reached around and stroked Luke as he spoke, "just think about my hand on your dick," </p><p>Luke moaned and slowly relaxed, Calum's dick slowly slid the rest of the way in and as he bottomed out inside Luke another moan, much louder than the first escaped him. </p><p>While he sat deep inside Luke, Calum ran his hands across his chest, squeezing Luke's peck in his hand, thumbing across his nipple, "Alright you tell me how you like it," he said, wrapping his arm around his waist and starting to thrust short and hard over and over, "you want it hard?" Luke couldn't get any words out, overwhelmed by the quick pace. </p><p>He slowed down pulling himself back, and holding his hips instead this time, pulling almost all the way out and then snapping his hips back in, "Or slow like this?" with each thrust, a jarred moan left Luke. "What about this?" Calum asked, barely bringing himself out, just enough to grind his hips a little before sliding back in. </p><p>Luke was panting lightly, "I don't know what I want," he whined. </p><p>He leant down, pressing himself against Luke's back again, "what if I fuck you like Ashton fucks?" he asked lowly. </p><p>The younger man let out a low moan, "that's fucked up," just above a whisper. </p><p>Calum wrapped his arm around Luke's chest and sheathed himself completely before taking the other arm and hooked his elbow under one of his knees. Shifting them back to he was standing with Luke in his arms, cock still deep inside him and moans coming from them both each time he moved. He shifted them again, so he was holding him under both knees, and Luke gasped loudly, squealing as he felt Calum's cock rub against what must have been his prostate. </p><p>Luke could feel Calum's breath on his neck and hear his panting in his ear as he lifted Luke and slid him back down again and again. </p><p>"Fuck, Calum! Holy shit, oh my god," he was practically babbling, but the change in position was entirely intoxicating, so much so that he couldn't even have told you if Calum was moaning either. </p><p>"I'm gonna come," he heard him say, but he didn't respond, not really processing the words until after Calum had laid him down on the bed and pulled out, he must have taken the condom off because he felt, warm liquid on his ass a moment later. </p><p>After that, he rolled him over still panting and leant down, starting to suck on Luke's cock. He slipped two fingers inside, using them to probe against his prostate over and over until the younger boy was squirming, wriggling and finally letting out a cry and coming in his mouth. </p><p>Calum climbed on the bed next to him, and they were quiet for a long while. Both tired and puffing a little, but there was also a tension in the air that demanded one only speak when they knew the right thing to say. </p><p>The older man broke the silence, "so are you glad? Or do you regret it?" </p><p>Luke rolled over on his side and saw Calum was staring at the ceiling, "I'm glad," he said quietly. </p><p>He sighed, "I just hope you don't wake up tomorrow wishing it had been him," </p><p>"At the end of the day he might, nay, probably will leave me heartbroken, and then this would have all been ruined. But I don't know, it sounds bad, but you just can't hurt me like he can," Luke explained his voice soft. </p><p>Calum hummed, and reached his hand down, squeezing Luke's hand, "either way; you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dedicated to my love @boomerluke for betaing the like millionth thing for me, I love her she's just the sweetest and so helpful. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before they'd chatted a little longer before turning off the light and curling up under the covers, for the first time in his life he slept in the nude as well, which was liberating. That was until Calum slapped his naked ass as he grabbed his bag off the floor and headed out the door. </p><p>He went back to sleep after that, dozing on and off until just after lunchtime when he heard a knock on the door. </p><p>It opened, "Kid, you in here?" </p><p>Luke rolled over to see Ashton craning his neck around the door; the older man gave him a small smile; it was full of guilt. Luke rolled back over, so his back was facing Ashton, and thanking God he'd had to go to the bathroom earlier; otherwise, he still would have been in bed naked. </p><p>He felt the bed dip, "I know I should have made more of an effort to come and talk to you, but you seemed so upset, I thought maybe it was better just to wait until you came and found me," </p><p>The younger man stayed silent. </p><p>Ashton chuckled, "I had a feeling you'd ignore me, but I'm going to stay and talk anyway," he sighed, "you really don't have to be embarrassed, it- I'm sure Calum's probably told you it's fine, it's common. And well it's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have let things get that far. I'm sorry." another big sigh, there was a shift in Ashton's voice, "I-I'm not trying to be a condescending asshole, I know what it's like to have people just a few years older than you talk down to you- but, well I'm the adult here, and I should have known not to pressure you. I should have known you were a virgin," </p><p>Luke turned to look at him; Ashton's eyes were trained on his hands. He couldn't explain it, but he was furious with the older man, a fiery feeling in the pit of his stomach, and his brain filling with foggy, irrational thoughts. He turned away again, his breath growing shallow as he kept turning Ashton's words over in his mind. </p><p>He was old enough to make decisions for himself, if he wanted to throw himself at guys, at Ashton, he was old enough to make that decision for himself, he wasn't stupid. </p><p>"I just want you to try and understand how-" Luke turned remarkably fast, not wanting to hear another word out of Ashton's mouth. He pressed the older man back against the bed and thanked God he was only wearing sweatpants because they slid down his thighs quickly, revealing Ashton's lack of underwear.  He'd show Ashton him how 'virgins' gave head, leaning down and taking Ashton in his mouth, it seemed the older man was entirely shocked, or otherwise Luke was sure he would have stopped him before he even had the chance to get started. </p><p>He brought his mind back to everything Calum had taught him, circling the head slowly a few times, then running his tongue along the slit and finally, practically unhinging his draw and sank down the shaft, further and further until he reached the hilt. He choked just the slightest bit but swallowed the sound so Ashton wouldn't know. </p><p>He felt Ashton's large hand come down to hold under his chin, using it to pull him off. There wasn't much he could do; he was stronger than him, so he left himself be pushed back, his lips shiny with saliva and mouth slightly agape. Ashton looked dishevelled as well, but the look on his face could have killed. </p><p>"What has Calum been teaching you?" his tone was measured, but Luke could tell it was a labour to keep it there. </p><p>Luke's eyes widened, and his mouth nearly dropped open, he quickly sobered his expression, "how do you know it's Calum? Why not someone else?" </p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes and Luke might have laughed, had there not been waves of the most terrifying energy rolling off of him.</p><p>"Because he's given me head almost <em>exactly</em> the same way," he told him stressing the exactly, he was seething. </p><p>"Kind of hypocritical that you're allowed to have sex with Calum, and I'm not," he mumbled under his breath. </p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>"Nothing," he said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Ashton's mouth was in a firm line, and he waited until Luke was looking at him to ask again, "What's Calum been teaching you? How far have you gone?"</p><p>Luke was almost frozen. </p><p>"How far have you gone?" he waited, and when Luke wouldn't answer, he got up off the bed and thundered out into the lounge room, "Calum!" he called. </p><p>Luke raced out into the hallway, not confident enough to follow him all the way into the lounge room. He'd never seen Ashton act like this, ever. </p><p>"What?" Calum called back. </p><p>"What have you been doing with Luke?"</p><p>"Hanging out, he's a nice guy, can see why you're friends," as Calum spoke it was clear in his tone he was glib, he knew what Ashton wanted, and he was not one bit intimidated by him. </p><p>"You know what I mean, smart arse," </p><p>"A little of this a little of that, we're both grown-ups we can do whatever we want," Luke wished he could see them, Calum's tone was casual, but Ashton's was the complete opposite, volatile. If he could just see their body language, maybe it would soothe him that Ashton wasn't going to start something he couldn't finish. He also didn't want to see them fighting over something like this. In hindsight, the blowjob wasn't his best decision but he'd just been so angry it was either that or punch Ashton. Then again he and Calum hadn't thought Ashton would care all that much, they both clearly underestimated how much of a child Ashton thought Luke was.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I love you all, and It really warms my heart to see you get excited when I update, and seeing your takes on the boy's decisions! And again thank you to the lovely @boomerluke who continues to help me more than words can explain and just helps me figure out wtf I'm doing. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things had been tense in the house the night before, Calum had resolved to go out with friends rather than be in the house with Ashton, and Luke had slunk back into Calum's room and locked the door. Before that though, Calum and Ashton had yelled the house down, until Calum at the top of his lungs screamed. </p><p>"He asked me to fuck him, and I did, and it was fucking good, is that what you want to hear? I took your little boyfriend's virginity." </p><p>By that point, Michael and Luke had been hauled up together in Michael's room listening and exchanging glances. </p><p>"Did he really?" Michael had asked, a shocked look on his face. </p><p>Luke had sighed, <em>great</em>, he thought, <em>another person to know I was a virgin, </em>he nodded, "Ashton and I were messing around, oh right, and then I creamed my pants," he said this in a monotone, " so I went and hid in Calum's room, and I had to explain all this to him, and he said he could teach me a few things. And then after I'd learnt a few things I asked him if he would give me a virginectomy and it took some convincing, but he said yes and then, here we are," he explained quickly, deciding he may as well tell him it all now, or he'd just get the third degree later. </p><p>"You and Calum hey? That's pretty hot," he admitted thoughtfully, and Luke didn't want to guess what images were in Michael's head, "wait, how'd Ashton find out? And when did you and Ashton start, ya know dating for real?" </p><p>"We didn't, we just- you know that photo I posted of us kissing? Well, it was because of that we started making out and, anyway that was literally like the first time we'd kissed. And he found out cause I started giving him head earlier," Michael's eyes went wide, but Luke had continued, "and he said something like, 'that's just like how Calum does it', and it just went up in flames from there," </p><p>"Fucking hell," was all Michael had managed to say. </p><p>And Luke had been just fast enough, and curious enough to ask a well-timed question, "you're not upset that I slept with Calum, are you? I know you guys are- whatever you are, he said you wouldn't mind," Luke shrugged, trying to play it like a common courtesy question. </p><p>"What? Oh no man, don't worry one bit," he'd laughed it off, and Luke had hesitated for a moment before deciding to press a little harder. </p><p>"That's so cool that you're not jealous, I- I can't be like that at all," he laughed, "Crystal must really appreciate it, I know girls can tend to flip if they feel like you're getting possessive," that was based entirely on one singular girl he was friends with. Still, he felt like it was a broad enough 'guy statement' it should get him the answer he wanted. </p><p>Michael let a puff of air out of his nose, a laugh? "God no, guys are always trying to get with her, and it drives me mad, but it's different," he shrugged as if Luke should understand, but he chose to play dumb, giving him a confused look, "well she and I are actually together you know? So it's different," Luke nodded as if he understood, but he couldn't really tell the difference between what Michael and Calum did and being 'actually together'. </p><p>"It's really quiet out there," Michael added, "I'm going to go see if they've cooled down," </p><p>Five or so minutes later Michael came back and explained that Ashton said Calum had left, and he added that Ashton was in no mood to be messed with, that's when Luke had slunk back to Calum's room. Ashton had knocked- well actually- someone had knocked after midnight, but Luke had chosen to ignore it. Then in the morning, he'd left early for school, much earlier than he usually did.</p><p>Being at school had been a welcome reprieve from the tense atmosphere in the house. And he was almost disappointed when it came time to drive home; he may have taken the backroads which took him an extra ten or so minutes.</p><p>And when he opened the door, he'd wished he'd driven to Baja and back on his way home, or conversely into a tree. </p><p>He was pretty sure the voices were coming from the kitchen, but he wasn't going to go looking for them. </p><p>"I'm telling you to take better care of your little fuck toy because if I find out he's still fucking Luke I'll kill you both," came Ashton's voice.</p><p>A scoff, "You're really going to talk Calum, and I like that because of your highschool fucking boyfriend? What is your fucking problem?" Michael yelled back, his voice full of disbelief. </p><p>It caused a twist of guilt in his gut; Michael was right; this was his fault. </p><p>"I'm talking to you like this," Ashton said, his tone full venom, "because he's barely legal and you left Calum alone with him for three fucking days, and he took his virginity," </p><p>Calum chimed in after that, "what's the problem? Did you want it? If you'd fucked him as soon as he got here it would have been yours," his tone was a glib as it had been the night before. </p><p>"The issue I have is that he clearly thinks of you as his friend and you're taking advantage of him; he's in a vulnerable position," </p><p>"I <em>am </em>his friend," Calum declared, "don't get shitty with me because he got sick of waiting around for you," </p><p>"I wasn't going to take advantage of him! He's got nowhere else to go; it's not right," Ashton declared.</p><p>Calum let out a 'hah', "His dad told him to come home weeks ago, he can leave whenever he wants, he wants to be near you, and the only reason he wants to do anything with me is that he wants to be better for you. I can't believe how fucking dense you can be," </p><p>There was a drop in Luke's stomach like a boulder. Then the panic started to set in, he scooped his backpack up off the floor and headed straight back out the door. He'd heard enough, he couldn't stay there and hear Ashton's response, what if he laughed? Was entirely repulsed? </p><p>In a way, though he wished he'd stayed to hear it, then he would know whatever it was Ashton was thinking- or feeling, and he could just wash his hands of him. Pack his bags and go anywhere else, except maybe home. </p><p>He drove around for a while thoughts still circling like vultures. Not quite sure where to go, and not having anyone to call, over the last few days his instinct would have been to call Calum, but he felt like he'd caused a lot of trouble for him and Michael. There was also the little part of him that felt incredibly betrayed by what he'd told Ashton. He knew he'd been mad and trying to defend himself, but there was a reason he hadn't told Ashton how he felt. </p><p>So he sat in his car, watching the waves roll in and out for hours, and wondering if it would be worth it to go home to his parents. His brothers and father would find it hilarious, and he'd never hear the end of it, and God knows he wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere or do anything until Junior year of college, or maybe if he was lucky the very end of Sophmore year. But it was a very real consideration he had to make because he couldn't stay in that house anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi yes, I have an updating problem! Hope y'all are still enjoying it, unfortunately, the drama is not at its end yet so for those yelling at me about cliffhangers, sorry...</p><p>Love you all x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd snuck back in late that night; he'd had a dozen missed calls from the boys asking if he was coming home and was he okay. He'd text Calum and told him he was fine and the messages had stopped. He'd slept in Calum's room again and until ten-thirty or so, leaving him plenty of time to go into Ashton's room and collect the last of his things while he was gone.</p><p>Duffle bag on the bed he shoved in pairs of shoes, jeans, a forgotten textbook from under the bed and anything else he could find, hurrying himself along, despite being sure Ashton was working the lunch shift. He didn't want to be caught, he knew it would just lead to more arguing, and he really wasn't in the mood, he was so goddamn tense all the time, and the thought of Michael and Calum made a guilty twisting feeling start-up in his stomach.</p><p>"Are you moving into Calum's room permanently or leaving the house?" Ashton asked, and Luke's head whipped around, he saw the older man standing in the door frame, he had a guilty look on his face and none of the terrifying aura he'd had the past few days.</p><p>"Leaving the house, think it's for the best," he told him quietly.</p><p>Ashton's face lightened, happy he'd gotten a verbal response, but quickly saddened again when the sentence clicked in, "I'm sorry," he admitted, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at Calum, what you two do is between you, I was just worried he'd manipulated you. Which isn't an excuse and I've already apologised to Calum, but I just- I was trying to do the right thing you know? I feel like we're responsible for you while you're living here, even if you are an adult,"</p><p>Luke considered for a long moment, "You're right it wasn't any of your business," he paused, letting himself have fun with Ashton just for a moment, "but I'm sorry I made you worry," he admitted.</p><p>"Luke, you know if you wanted-"</p><p>He cut the older man off, "If you're going to tell me to stay, don't worry, I'll find someone else to worry about me," he told him, even if Ashton realised he wasn't Luke's dad, that wasn't the relationship he wanted from him, and he couldn't pretend that less than some sort of romantic relationship would appease him.</p><p>Ashton groaned, "Don't be stupid, you know there was more to why I was mad,"</p><p>"What else is there? Because some dumb kid was your problem? Because you felt responsible? Because you knew it was all because I was obsessed with you?" he blushed and rolled his eyes defiantly as he spoke, he could push through the embarrassment if it meant getting to have the last word.</p><p>Ashton laughed, "No, because I was jealous. God, you really are eighteen, aren't you? People do stupid things when they don't know what to do with their feelings. I mean it was all true I was angry with Calum because the reason I hadn't made a move was that I didn't think you had anywhere else to go, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to do what I wanted because you owed me. I- I didn't want you to confuse being grateful with something else, and I guess I should have you given you the benefit of the doubt. But then Calum just came in took you at your word and treated you as an adult- like I should of and everything worked out okay, and I was angry at myself and him- and- and now it's too late," he let everything out in a stream and Luke couldn't help but let his mouth fall open.</p><p>Ashton wasn't dense at all, he'd known how Luke had felt the whole time, and he thought he was doing the right thing, he was somewhere between furious and entirely in awe. And a few tears started to streak down his cheeks, "And this whole fucking time I thought you considered me some dumb kid who was following you around," he choked. His face screwed up as he tried to stop more tears, "I had just decided I had to leave because I couldn't live with you if it was platonic," he brought his hands up to cover his face as he wept.</p><p>He felt arms wrap around him, "Hey, hey it's okay, we'll work it out, it's okay," Ashton started to rub his back gently.</p><p>More sobs wracked through his body, and he could feel his tears rolling off his cheeks onto Ashton's shirt.</p><p>"What's the matter, everything's okay now? I - we're going to work this out, okay, we're going to give this a try if that's what you want?" his voice was full of worry.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I want," his speaking was interrupted by choked crying, "I'm just really overwhelmed with emotion, I thought I might never see you again after today, so I'm just not sure what to feel first, relieved or just-just kiss you," he laughed, finally making eye contact with Ashton and smiling, his cheeks still wet.</p><p>Ashton leant down and kissed his wet cheek, "okay," he told him, "how about we just calm down for now, and we'll figure the rest out once the tears stop," and he gave Luke the warmest fucking smile he'd ever seen in his life, he could have sworn it warmed him right down to his bones.<br/><br/>It took ten or so minutes of Ashton just holding Luke in his arms and the younger boy taking deep breaths until he started to feel a tired calm settle over him. </p><p>"I want to talk about all this, but I feel like I'm going to fall asleep," he mumbled into Ashton's neck. </p><p>The older man hummed, "that's okay, crying always makes people tired, we'll figure it out when you wake up, okay?"</p><p>Luke nodded and felt Ashton sink them back into the bed, Luke slid himself down his chest, until he was resting his head just close enough to hear the reassuring, lub-dub of Ashton's heart in his ears as he drifted off to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally going to be the final chapter, and then an epilogue so aren't you all lucky I'm having too much fun lol.  I sat on this chapter for a bit longer than you're used to lately because I think it's a pretty important one and I wanted to get it right for y'all. Any predictions for what is to come?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Luke woke up the next morning, he was still on top of Ashton's chest. He tilted his head up to see if he'd disturbed him, and the older man was already looking down at him. </p><p>"Did I wake you?" Luke asked groggily, rolling himself onto his side, and sliding an arm around Ashton's waist. </p><p>Ashton gave him a dopey smile, "no, woke up a while ago, was just watching you," he admitted, not a hint of embarrassment on his face. </p><p>Luke chuckled, "Jesus Christ, it took you five seconds to turn into a complete cornball," then buried his face Ashton's side. </p><p>The older man laughed, "I'll admit that you manage to make me a bit stupid," Luke pushed himself up and let their lips connect in a tender peck, he'd only pulled back a second, before he was pressing himself back in, and then Ashton was pushing him back. </p><p>"That being said, we do have to finish our conversation from yesterday," he paused, "there are some things I have to know, and I'm sure you probably have some questions too," Luke sighed at that and sat himself up in the bed. </p><p>"Okay, what do I have to tell you to convince you I'm serious and not just thinking this is what I want," </p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes at him but joined him in sitting up properly, "I have to ask, just for my own peace of mind," he reassured, "what do you feel for Calum?"</p><p>"He's my friend, I trust him a lot, but I don't feel anything more for him," Luke blushed and continued, "not- not like what I feel for you, Calum and I had a little experiment- I mean I asked him to kiss me, and it was just- I don't know a kiss," he tried to explain, feeling like his words didn't capture what the moment had actually made him realise. </p><p>Ashton grinned at him, reaching his hand across to hold Luke's chin and guide their lips together again, it sent the same jolt through him it did every time, "and that- that's not just a kiss?" Ashton asked as he pulled back, he was smirking at him. </p><p>"Ugh, don't tease me," he rolled his eyes, "What? is it just like kissing anybody else for you?" there was a bitterness in his voice that he wanted to pretend was for show, but it was real. </p><p>Smirking, "there's a reason my resolve dissolved after one kiss, you could have told me to pose for that photo on my fucking head after the first kiss," he told him. </p><p>He tried to hold out, but he cracked a smile and giggled, "Okay, okay, do you have any other questions?"</p><p>The older man thought for a moment, "do you think you'll be going home anytime soon? And if no, do you think us living together, now that we're actually going to be together is a great idea?" </p><p>Luke thought for a moment, making sure to carefully consider the question, knowing that Ashton didn't just want to know if Luke knew the answers to the questions, but more so that Luke had actually considered it. "Look- I don't think I could ever go home now, and I'm not sure if it'll make things harder or not, us living together, but it doesn't have to be forever, I can always move out, and we can try living apart," </p><p>Ashton moaned and tugged Luke in for another long, deep kiss, "what was that for?" he laughed, as Ashton pulled back again. </p><p>"Hearing you be reasonable is so fucking hot," he chuckled, "and I like being able just to grab you and kiss you," he admitted, eyes watching Luke.</p><p>"Well this is me giving you an open invitation to kiss me whenever you want," Luke hummed, staring into Ashton's eyes for a little too long. He was sure he was going to blink, and the other would be gone. </p><p>There was a knock at the door that interrupted their stupid grinning at one another, "come in," Ashton called, finally tearing his eyes away from Luke, to see who was coming through the door. </p><p>"Oh thank god," Calum sighed, relief all over his face, "I was worried when Luke didn't come into bed last night," he gave them a cursory glance and spoke again before Luke could apologise, "I guess you guys worked things out then?" a smirk on his face. </p><p>"You could say that," Ashton told him, Luke couldn't see his face, but he could hear the smile in his voice. </p><p>Calum grinned down at them closing the door and making his way to sit on the end of the bed, "I'm sorry, I totally didn't even think last night- it was- well a lot," Luke admitted. </p><p>He grinned again, waggling his eyebrows up and down, "Oh I'm sure it was," </p><p>Luke blushed deeply and buried his head in Ashton's shoulder. </p><p>"It's none of your business, but nothing has happened," the older man told him, and Luke felt his cheeks flush even hotter. </p><p>"You're really holding out on him aren't you Ashton, turned into a prude these days or what?" Calum asked him, laughing. </p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes, "it's been one day," he reminded him. </p><p>Luke could tell Ashton was getting a little frustrated with Calum, so he sat up, reaching down to the end of the bed to grab Calum's hand and pulled him up to lay with them. "Thought you'd be with Michael today," he told him. </p><p>Calum hummed, reaching his arm around Luke's waist and across to grab Ashton's lower back, sandwiching them all together, "Crystal's flight got delayed till tomorrow, so he went to pick her up from the airport and then he said he's staying over there so he can drop her off tomorrow morning," he told them. </p><p>It was Luke's turn to hum, pretending to take the comment at face value. </p><p>"You know what he's like though, not all that unusual of him to flake on us for her," Ashton shrugged and Luke felt Calum shift behind him. </p><p>Luke gave Ashton a pointed look, "it's still frustrating Cal, I see where you're coming from," </p><p>Calum moved his hand to squeeze Luke around the middle and then placed a kiss in his hair, "I'm going to miss my little buddy," he told him. </p><p>"I'm only going to be across the hall," he said, rolling his eyes, realising after Calum couldn't see him. </p><p>"Mmmm I suppose, not the same though," </p><p>"Maybe you should think about settling down with someone," Ashton said, "if you're lonely that is," Luke shot him another look, Jesus christ he thought, was Ashton thick or what?</p><p>"Maybe," he said, "I gotta go to a class, I might see you when I get home tonight if you're not busy," he told them rolling himself back off the bed. </p><p>Once he was gone, Luke turned on Ashton, "I don't think your comments were constructive, I'm almost certain that Calum's in love with Michael," he explained in a harsh whisper. </p><p>"So am I, and he's never done anything, and I don't think he ever will, I'm trying to get him to move on," Ashton explained, his hand coming up between them to gesture. </p><p>"I think he needs to tell him, I don't think he's going to get any closure till he tries," Luke argued. </p><p>"You were just going to leave and never tell me how you felt," Ashton rebutted. </p><p>Luke blushed for what felt like the millionth time since he'd woken up, "that's different!" he protested, "I thought you were like completely repulsed by me, Calum and Michael have proven chemistry, <em>and</em> he treats him like his boyfriend, there's a chance," </p><p>Ashton sighed, "you might have a point, at the end of the day Calum will do whatever he's going to do," there was a moment of silence before he continued, "you know I have to leave for work soon, that means I'm going to have to get out of bed,"</p><p>Luke whined and leaned in pressing kisses down the left side of his face, "surely a sick day for 'I just got a new boyfriend' is acceptable?" he asked, but was already rolling out of Ashton's arms. </p><p>"You didn't even give me a chance to agree," holding out his arms to Luke. </p><p>Luke chuckled, pulling on a pair of sweatpants off the floor, "I realised that once my dad disowns me, you'll have to keep me in the lifestyle I'm accustomed to," a cheeky grin across his face. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So maybe Luke was a little deliriously happy. </p><p>He and Ashton were curled up on the couch in the lounge room, taking up the entire thing. Michael and Calum had given them nothing but grief, and neither of them cared. </p><p>"Why do you need to cuddle on the couch?" Michael groaned as he took a seat in one of the awful armchairs they all avoided, his bowl of cereal teetering on his lap. </p><p>"Change of scenery," Luke mumbled, against Ashton's shoulder. </p><p>Ashton chuckled and rolled them onto their side so they could see Michael. </p><p>"You're turning into a relationship blob," Michael said, giving their position an appraising glance. </p><p>"We're excited, it's only been like three days, I think you can give us a break," Ashton said defensively.</p><p>Luke chuckled, "Like you can talk, you and Calum have literally had sex on this couch," </p><p>"Give it time you'll get bored of that bed like you said, change of scenery," Michael told him laughing. </p><p>A deep blush coloured his cheeks, "we have to have sex first," he mumbled. </p><p>Ashton shot him a look, a 'conversation for another' time look, and Luke rolled his eyes. </p><p>"C'mon Ash you need to have sex so we can finish the trifecta, once Luke has sex with you, then he can have sex with me, and everyone in the house will have slept with everyone else in the house," Michael told him proudly, before slurping the milk from his spoon. </p><p>Ashton and Luke both spoke at the same time. </p><p>"I'm not going to sleep with you!"</p><p>"Luke is <em>not</em> sleeping with you!"</p><p>He laughed, "you never know," </p><p>"How about you worry about keeping the lovers you have happy," Luke said with an eye roll.</p><p>"I thought you were looking after Calum for me," Michael said smirking. </p><p>Luke went to protest, but a voice came from the kitchen "Calum can take care of himself, thank you very much. I have like fifteen unanswered messages from Mitchy; I'm doing just fine," </p><p>He felt Ashton's chest rumble behind him as he laughed,  "no one doubts your ability to pull Cal, just stay away from Luke," Ashton told him, squeezing Luke's waist. </p><p>Calum came to sit on the back of the couch, and Luke felt Calum push, Ashton, in the back with his foot, "hey watch it, I'll fall off the couch," Luke complained. </p><p>"So are you going to stay living here now that you guys are dating?" Michael asked his tone was conversational, as he watched TV, finishing off the last of his cereal. </p><p>"We're going to give it a try, and if it doesn't work, well I'll find somewhere else to stay," </p><p>"Living with people you're dating is a big commitment," Michael said with a shrug. </p><p>Luke couldn't help himself and looked over his shoulder to see what Calum's reaction was. He looked as though he hadn't heard it, thinking quietly to himself but Luke knew there was no way he'd missed the comment from Michael and he had to wonder what was going on in his head. </p><p>"Maybe when our lease is up we can find a place with four bedrooms, might give you guys a little space from each other," Michael offered, shrugging. </p><p>"Yeah, having separate bedrooms works well for Michael and me, we can just have space when we want it," Calum told them. </p><p>"I mean it's a bit different since we aren't dating, but it is nice to be able to just be together when we feel like it," </p><p>"Well obviously," Calum rolled his eyes, "but we still spend a lot of time together, spend a lot of time with anyone you want, and eventually, a wall between you can be greatly appreciated," he shrugged. </p><p>"Well if we're still together by then, and you guys are willing to move," Ashton went to object, but Luke interrupted his interruption, "don't you worry about your tree, we'll get it moved properly," </p><p>"Um, I was going to what's this 'if we're still together'?" Ashton asked. </p><p>"Oh who's not being realistic now," Luke said with an eye roll and looked up when he heard Calum's giggle. </p><p>"I don't know how he managed to convince you he wasn't interested," he said, giving Ashton a big, knowing grin, "anyway, what's everyone doing this weekend?" Luke watched as Calum looked around at them hopefully, his eyes landing on Michael, and fuck he didn't know if he was projecting or what, but he could only describe the look Calum gave him as eyes sparkling filled with hope. </p><p>Which was dashed when Michael turned to them all, "Crys gets back tonight, and I have big plans for us for the weekend, going to Tetsuya's," he told them proudly. </p><p>Luke's mouth nearly dropped open, Tetsuya's was incredibly expensive and impossible to get into, "that place is impossible to get into, my dad has only gotten us in, what like three or four times and even then it was so much effort," he told them, unable to remain unaffected like his father normally encouraged. </p><p>"Really? That hard?" Ashton asked, brow furrowing. </p><p>Michael nodded, "Yeah I had to get one of Crystal's friends from work to get me the reservation, but it's worth it, we haven't seen a lot of each other lately so I thought I should make a date that's hard to break," he explained chuckling. </p><p>Luke smiled at Michael and tried to make it as warm as he possibly could, but he could feel that it didn't meet his eyes, "that's sweet," </p><p>"Are you going to expect me to take you places like that?" the older man's face was a mask of concern as he turned to confirm with Luke. </p><p>He pretended to think for a moment, "well it would really piss off my dad if you could get us in places like that... but no, it's boring, and the wine list is honestly subpar," he told him with an eye roll. </p><p>"I forget how rich you are sometimes," Calum said, his voice full of awe, "what sort of eighteen-year-old has opinions about wine lists?" </p><p>Another eye roll from Luke, "one who has been groomed to marry a girl much richer than me and improve my family's standing by becoming a local politician, and then one day a senator if not better," he explained, taking on a posh accent to try and make the boys laugh. </p><p>"A politician? Your father wants you to be a politician?" they were all looking at him in disbelief, and he cursed the posh accent for not doing its job, drawing attention away from the absurdity of his father. </p><p>He laughed, "yeah you can see why me being gay is so devastating for him, not a lot of gay republican candidates," </p><p>All of the boy's faces were masks of horror, eyes wide and mouths almost hanging open. </p><p>"You can laugh, it's funny," he told them. </p><p>"I can't believe Ashton's going to marry a politician," Calum said deadpan, and Luke blushed but the pair of them dissolved into giggles. </p><p>"It's funny!" Luke practically pleaded through his laughter. </p><p>Michael started to laugh along too, "Ashton's going to be the married to a senator of California and still be a bartender," </p><p>The three of them started laughing even harder until finally, Ashton cracked and gave them an earnest laugh and an eye roll. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I made a post on my profile about it but, I just wanted to mention it here (where more people will probably see it). Please don't repost my one-shots, stories or art anywhere. </p><p>Hope you like this chapter, pretty sure there was a request from someone to keep things right, so you're welcome ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael had gotten engaged over the weekend and now was moving out. Which felt as though it had come out of nowhere, and then he'd offered his old room to Luke, which had been a long conversation with Ashton, and they'd agreed they could handle living together a little easier if they could have a space each of their own. Between them and Calum, they'd decided Calum would take Michael's room and Luke would take Calum's; it was closer to Ashton's room, and Calum wanted the bigger room. Calum had a study group all day Saturday though, and Ashton was at work, so Luke was moving Calum's belongings to Michael's old room to start making space for his own things.</p><p>He hadn't meant to be nosey, but it was just sitting there, and he'd assumed it was old, very old. It was a journal sitting on a shelf amongst a bunch of other books, and it was more that he was surprised Calum had ever kept a journal that made him open it. He went straight to the page that had the little piece of frayed blue string between the pages. </p><p>The last pages seemed to be one long entry; Luke flipped back until he finally he saw a date underlined, it was Friday last week.</p><p>
  <em>Michael got engaged today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm ashamed to say I'm kind of heartbroken. He sent a text in the house group chat, a photo of Crystal's hand with a gorgeous big ring on it and a message, 'she said yes!'. I didn't hear from him again until Monday when he finally came home, and I had to ask him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So what does this mean for us?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'd been standing in the kitchen eating cheese out of the bag, and he gave me this stupid look, "what do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, you're engaged now, things are different," I tried to tell him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing has to change, Crystal isn't worried," he'd shrugged and kept eating his fucking cheese.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't really know what else to say, so I just didn't say anything, which was a mistake, because he gave me a stupid smile and big cheesy (literally) kiss and went back to his bedroom.</em>
</p><p>Luke couldn't believe what he was reading; he'd been right. Calum was in love with Michael. He couldn't stop reading now; he had to know what happened; he had to know if he'd actually told him.</p><p>
  <em>I tried to keep things the way they were but I couldn't, knowing that he loved her enough to want to spend the rest of his life with her and I was supposed to just stay- stay whatever we are, I couldn't do it. So I went to see Crystal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been a few months since I'd spent any time with her, and I like her, she's the loveliest girl. We chatted for twenty minutes or so, just chit chat, the sort of catch up stuff between any friends until finally, she showed me the ring and giggled happily, telling me how Michael had proposed on the beach and nearly tripped over a big rock seconds after, he was so excited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's when I brought it up, "That's actually what I came here to talk about, I tried to talk to Michael about it and- well you know what he's like, so I thought I'd talk to you, maybe you can explain it to him." I couldn't help but sigh; I was so nervous. I worried I was going to offend her or something, "and I also thought that you should know because it'll affect your relationship, even if just in the tiniest way, but I think Michael and I need to stop having sex," she just sort of nodded at me and I knew she could tell that I had more to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just not comfortable with it anymore, you know? Now that you guys are clearly so serious I feel like I need to step back, and I know the whole arrangement was because he would get so lonely so I thought you would want to know, but he just doesn't seem to understand," I shrugged as if that somehow it made the conversation more casual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I completely understand," she told me. Oh god I was relieved, "and I really appreciate you being there for him all this time, it's really helped our relationship if I'm honest," she smiled at me, and I felt like I was in a goddamn x-ray machine. "There's something I did want to ask you though if that's okay?" I nodded even though my heart skipped a beat, "are you, or were you ever in love with him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It felt like my heart was in a vice grip. Still, I chuckled, "no, I think I know Michael too well to be in love with him sometimes," I punctuated it with another laugh, hoping she would buy it, "I've actually been seeing someone, and I think this is my sign that I put a little more effort into it, you know, have a proper relationship for once," I let out another laugh, and she joined in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It felt like I'd gotten away with something awful as I was leaving, I like Crystal a lot and lying to her about not being in love with her fiance felt terrible. I came home, and Michael was in his room, and Luke and Ashton must have been curled up somewhere together, which didn't bother me, I was glad to be alone, and I sat on my bed and cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that, I waited until the puffiness and redness in my eyes had gone away, and then I went to Michael's room. When I opened the door, he beckoned me closer and grinned at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see you've come around?" as he spoke my stomach twisted and I knew this was going to hurt me more than him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under his gaze, "I went and saw Crystal earlier,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He furrowed his brow, "Oh?" my gut twisted again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told her you, and I can't fuck anymore, and she said she understands, and I'm hoping you will too,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But, I thought you liked sex? I mean you sleep with everyone else, even Luke, why not me?" I could have punched him as the words came out of his mouth because that's what it felt like he'd done to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then it all spilled out, in a tirade and it was definitely way, way more vicious than I intended, "are you dumb? It's not just sex with you, you treat me like your boyfriend, and I'm your friend, I have been for </em>
  <b>
    <em>years,</em>
  </b>
  <em> and we live together. It's so obviously more complicated than that and, might I add, even if it was just because I didn't feel like sleeping with you, and felt like sleeping with everyone else, that would be </em>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <em> decision, you dolt,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just don't understand where this is coming from all of a sudden,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're </em>
  <b>
    <em>engaged</em>
  </b>
  <em>," I told him, and I felt like I was pleading with him to understand me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we went back and forth arguing until finally, I gave up and left, going to Mitchy's and fucking his brains out, just to be out of the house. When I came home the next morning as soon as I was alone, I started crying again. Luke came and said hello, later in the day, and I told him I wasn't feeling well, I don't think he believed me, but he left me alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't speak to Michael for days, he didn't try to talk to me, and I didn't try to talk to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then came Thursday, and Michael told us all in the kitchen that Crystal wanted them to move in together and that he'd be gone by the end of the week. Engaged not even a week and everything changed, you can't tell me that he couldn't see how wrong he'd been. Like what? Was I supposed to go over there while Crystal was away and fuck him and then what? Come home to my little room alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, he asked Luke if he wanted to take his spot on the lease. Based on the look Ashton and he shared there's going to be a long conversation there, it'll be nice if Luke moves in, be a big change for him and Ash though, I mean right now we're all pretending Luke might go home at some point, but that's not happening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to ask them if I can have Michael's room, it's further from Ashton's room, so I won't have to overhear them having sex and vice versa. And I suppose there are a lot of memories in that musty old room. Oh, and we'll have to go shopping for a new TV for the lounge room, cause I bet the big one will be going with Michael when he leaves.</em>
</p><p>The entry went on for another half a page talking about calling his sister and a few other things, but Luke couldn't focus on any of it. His heart was aching for Calum; he couldn't believe he never even told Michael he was in love with him. Maybe it wouldn't have changed anything, but it might have changed everything, but at least he'd know. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what brings you to <em>my</em> room?" Ashton asked as Luke sat himself down on the end of his bed, "nice being able to call it my room again," he teased.</p><p>"Hmmm," Luke thought for a moment before he started to make his way up the bed on his hands and knees, "I bet I could make you regret letting me move out of this room," his eyes were hooded and lust-filled.</p><p>Leaning in to kiss Ashton's lips hungrily and climbing onto his lap. His hand reaching down to rub between Ashton's legs and positioning himself so he could rut against his thigh. Ashton still hadn't initiated- well anything remotely sexual, despite Luke making sure his arse brushed against Ashton's crotch when they spooned, or that his lips roamed away from his mouth to up under his ear, sucking gently and praying the older man would break.</p><p>But it seemed he was resolute in his celibacy pledge, which was odd to Luke as well. He'd never seen nor heard of Ashton sleeping with anyone while they'd been sharing a room, so how was he doing it? Luke had had sex once, and he was practically always hard.</p><p>Ashton was moaning into his mouth, and Luke really thought this was it. Finally, they were going to have sex, but then Ashton was pulling back.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I just- we can't yet," he told him.</p><p>Luke whined, completely unable to hide his disappointment, "Why? Is it still because you're worried about me? Because I have had a full virginity removal, there's nothing left!" he declared his voice pleading, "Calum took all my firsts, you don't have to worry about, I don't know scaring me or something,"</p><p>Ashton shifted under Luke's hand on his crotch, but he chuckled, "no, it's more that I want to do this properly, I don't think we should rush into this," he explained.</p><p>Luke didn't know what to say, he wanted to say he understood and be respectful, but he also felt rejected, so a pout made its way onto his face.</p><p>"Don't pout baby," Ashton reached a hand up to brush his thumb against the aforementioned pout, "it took everything in me to pull back, I just- I'm going to be honest with you, and I don't want you to get upset okay?"</p><p>Luke sighed and nodded, knowing he obviously wasn't going to like what he heard.</p><p>"It's hard for me to think about us being together," he made a gesture with his hands, "and not think about you and Calum, which I know has nothing to do with me or us, but I just need some time I think. I want it to just be about us when it happens, I don't wanna be thinking about all that while I'm trying to," he made the gesture again, "make love to you,"</p><p>He couldn't help it, he flushed the darkest shade of red, and he averted his eyes, "why'd you have to call it that," he mumbled.</p><p>"Because that's what it would be with you," he told him simply.</p><p>Luke blushed again and kept his eyes averted, "you're such a sap, I feel like I should have been warned before I started liking you," he rolled his eyes, his heart, however, was thrumming in his chest, and his cock, well it wasn't deterred by the sappiness, still pressing hard against his zipper.</p><p>Ashton chuckled, "I won't say it again," he was holding Luke's face in his hands like he was some sort of precious thing and the younger man whined again, involuntarily shifting his hips.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just so hard," he explained, "but surely dry humping doesn't count as sex?" he asked, very slowly starting to ride Ashton's thigh again, leaning down to press their lips together again, hoping it would distract him long enough to get off on his leg.</p><p>The older man let him go, sharing slow kisses filled with tongue as Luke road his thigh, desperate for release. Eventually, his hands came down to help guide Luke's hips back and forth, and the younger man took that as an invitation to start up palming Ashton through his pants again. </p><p>He grew breathless as he came closer to orgasm, not being able to keep up their kissing his head facing the sky as he panted. Ashton didn't seem to mind taking the opportunity to kiss and suck under Luke's chin. Whispering praises against his skin, 'such a good boy', 'so hot when you're needy like this', 'gorgeous', all signed and sealed with hot open mouth kisses against his skin until the younger man came. Collapsing against him, and then the kisses were being placed on his cheeks, and the praises changed form, 'did such a good job', 'so beautiful'. </p><p>Luke continued to work his hand, despite the tingling feeling racing up and down his thighs as he shifted position. He slipped his hand into Ashton's pants, ensuring his hand stayed between them and the underwear, afraid Ashton might object to skin to skin contact, and kept working the older man's hard cock. Dreaming of waking Ashton up like this in the mornings, before climbing under the sheets and wrapping his mouth around him, then the older man would really wake up and demand Luke climb on his cock- and he stopped himself before he started to get too hard again, working Ashton until finally, the older man came. </p><p>Luke slumped against him, "see you can't call that sex, you never even saw me naked," </p><p>He couldn't see it, but he imagined Ashton rolled his eyes, "I'm serious about the rest though- and we can't be doing this all the time, I don't like coming in my jeans, it's uncomfortable," </p><p>They were quiet for a moment, and Luke thought maybe now wasn't the best time to mention it. Still, it would have to do, "so, I can understand- to an extent- the Calum thing, but I needed to bring this up with you so that you knew anyway," he explained, and Ashton hummed, Luke could feel the tension rolling off him and knew that Ashton was worried about what he had to say. </p><p>"When I was moving all that stuff yesterday, I found Calum's journal and- don't judge me- I read it, Calum's heartbroken about Michael's engagement, he went and spoke to Crystal, not about him being heartbroken, but to get her to help convince Michael they should stop sleeping together," </p><p>"Are you serious? It's over between them?" Ashton shifted them so he could face Luke, and the younger man nodded. </p><p>"And Michael was a dick about it, he didn't see it at all for what it was, and I think that's why he moved out. I think he's angry at Calum for ending things, and I don't think he understands why he's upset," </p><p>Ashton thought for a moment before asking, "did Calum tell him? That he loved him?"</p><p>Luke shook his head, "and I don't think he plans to, he's just been going and hooking up with Mitchy to avoid thinking about it, I'm worried about him. Which is kind of why I wanted to talk to you about it because I think I should spend some more time with him, he was really there for me when I was upset about you, and I want to return the favour," he explained. </p><p>"'There for you' that's what we're calling it?" Ashton asked, rolling his eyes, but Luke shot him a look, "I know, I know, anyway, it doesn't matter what I think, it's your friendship you do what you think's right, and I'll try and look out for him a bit more as well," his hands came up defensively. </p><p>"Thank you," Luke told him, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips, "such a lovely, incredibly irritating boyfriend," he told him lovingly, and Ashton chuckled, "would said boyfriend object to a shower? No touching, just-" </p><p>Ashton cut him off, "Lu- No, go have a shower if you want one, I'll go after," he told him firmly. </p><p>Luke rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed huffing as he went.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentine's day y'all! Hope everyone's doing well, and you enjoy this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since he'd finished moving his minimal belongings into Calum's old room, the idea had been circling in his head. He missed his stuff, having a space that felt like his. Even when he'd been sharing a room with Ashton he knew it wasn't his space, it was filled with Ashton's momentos and memories. All he'd moved in with was a duffle bag and his school backpack, and it was starting to weigh on him feeling like he'd left everything behind. </p><p>That's why Ashton and Luke were making the drive toward his father's house, "You're sure everyone will be out of the house?" Ashton asked, his voice filled with concern. </p><p>Luke blushed, "Wednesday's were when I used to have boys over, I know there'll be no one home," he averted his eyes after the omission. </p><p>Ashton left out a faux gasp, "you're not a good boy at all," gently squeezing the hand that rested against Luke's thigh.</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, "obviously it didn't get very far," he sighed, "anyway, there'll be no one home and I just really want some more of my clothes and a photo album," it was a little white lie if he got the chance he'd be taking anything that wasn't nailed down.</p><p>"Okay, well I'm not coming in, if we get caught, I can guarantee your dad will try and press charges. I'll stay with the car a block or so over," he told him, and Luke nodded at him. </p><p>As he turned back to the road, he saw the brake lights of the car ahead and slammed his foot on the brake and the car stalled half a foot from the one ahead. His breathing was shallow, and his eyes were wide, the ringing in his ears cut out any sound until the loud continuous honk of a car behind him brought him back to the moment. He restarted the engine and put the car in gear driving on autopilot until there was space for him to pull off the road and park. </p><p>He turned to Ashton, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry, I know, I should have been paying more attention. It'll never happen again, I promise," his tone was pleading, and Ashton was looking at him confused. </p><p>He reached out a hand, and Luke flinched ever so slightly, a flash of hurt came across Ashton's face, but he continued reaching, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay, everyone makes mistakes. No one was hurt, it's okay," he rubbed his hand back and forth across Luke's back. </p><p>Slowly the younger man's breathing evened out, and he opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it letting it close again. </p><p>"Can I ask why you're so apologetic?" </p><p>Luke took a deep breath, "I just am used to being in the car with my dad- it's- he normally yells at me," he seemed to notice the look on Ashton's face and continued defensively, "It's only because he spent all this money on getting me driving lessons, and what's the point in lessons if you aren't perfect right?"</p><p>Ashton was shaking his head, "no baby, that's not how that works. You're allowed to make mistakes no matter how much experience you have, surely when your dad took you driving he made mistakes even teaching you? I mean,  and that's the third kid he taught to drive. He'd had plenty of practice, and he'd make mistakes," </p><p>"Oh no, dad didn't teach us to drive, we did it all with a private instructor," </p><p>One of Ashton's eyebrows quirked up, "he didn't even teach you to drive?" </p><p>"Uh, no?" </p><p>"Then I don't think he gets to have an opinion on your driving if he can't even be bothered to teach you himself," Ashton was in a huff, and it brought a small smile to Luke's face, he leant across pressing a kiss to his frown. </p><p>"Thank you, I'm sorry for freaking out," Ashton softened again after that. </p><p>"I can drive if you want?" Luke nodded, and they swapped spots, driving in silence, putting his hand on Ashton's thigh, the same place that Ashton's hand had rested earlier on himself.</p><p>After driving in silence the rest of the way, they eventually had to part. Ashton was a block away in the Corvette; he wasn't sure what he was doing to entertain himself. But Luke was using the back door (the one where birds always built nests over the security camera lens) to enter his parent's house.  His father hadn't changed the locks which he guessed was a good thing, as he made his way through the back living area, the kitchen and finally, up the stairs to his old bedroom. </p><p>When he opened the door, it was to find that almost his entire room was packed away, garbage bags full of clothes on the floor and a massive suitcase in the middle of the room. His stomach dropped, what the hell was his father planning to do?</p><p>He heard movement behind him and panicked turning quickly to close the door, but it was too late, the person was already watching him from the top of the stairs. </p><p>"Lu, baby!" she cheered and raced forward, wrapping her arms around him. </p><p>He still didn't let his guard down, arms stuck to his sides from her tight squeeze, "you're not going to tell dad, are you? I see he's getting rid of all my stuff," </p><p>"Oh god no darling, your father hasn't been in your room since you left, I had a feeling once you didn't come back after a month that you weren't coming home, so I started packing your things up. I would have brought them to you, but I had no idea how to get them to you, I was afraid if I called you your father would find out," she explained in a stream, and Luke could feel tears against his shirt. </p><p>He nearly wept tears of joy, pulling back to grin at her, "Oh thank god Mama Emmalyn, I thought you were going to try and make me stay," </p><p>She laughed, pulling him in close again and squeezing tightly once more before pulling back to look over him, and he took the chance to do the same. She still had a dark mop of wavy hair and big watchful eyes, the sort of eyes that had him convinced she knew he was lying before he'd opened his mouth. But she was thinner now than when he'd last seen her, her slim body much more angular than before and his gut twisted, worried that his departure had caused it. </p><p>"You look so good, and your report card got delivered to the house, wonderful results, I'm so proud!" she took his face in her hands, her eyes watery again. </p><p>He grinned wide, pulling his elbow up to show her the back of his forearm, "look what I got," he pointed to the tattoo proudly. </p><p>Another laugh bubbled out of her, "it's very sweet dear, don't let your father find out though," she paused for a moment before she began her worrying again, "You're okay, aren't you? You haven't run out of money? Eating right?" her hands were running up and down his sides, making sure he wasn't too pointy anywhere. </p><p>"Mama!" Luke giggled, "I'm fine I promise, my friends take good care of me," </p><p>She stopped, "What about that boyfriend of yours, does he treat you properly?" her face was stern, and Luke knew nothing but firm reassurance would settle her nerves on this. </p><p>"He's really good to me," Luke had to laugh, "if you knew how much effort it took to convince him that I wasn't a silly teenager trying to piss my dad off by dating him, and even then he still held out on getting together," </p><p>She gave him a big smile, "that sounds like a good start, maybe I can meet him one day," she quickly looked at her watch and gave him a sad smile, "okay do you need a hand getting these out to the car? You still have the corvette, don't you? Do you want to take the Range Rover instead?" </p><p>"No, no, he'll come looking for me if I take your car, it's fine we'll cram everything into the corvette," he reassured. </p><p>"Okay, if you're sure," she said apprehensively. </p><p>"I'll get Ashton to bring the car around the front," he told her and reached in his pocket to text the older man. </p><p>
  <b>New Message</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, can you bring the car around in fifteen or so, don't park in the driveway. Also, my step mum is here, she's chill, don't worry, but just a heads up she's here and will probably wanna ask you a few questions. </em>
</p><p>They were lugging the garbage bags out to the curb when she brought it up, "so the boyfriend came with you? And he drives the car?"</p><p>"I needed some, emotional support," he admitted. </p><p>There was a silence before she asked, "you're being... safe aren't you?"</p><p>Luke turned to her, with a confused look on his face, then she made a gesture with her hand, and his eyes widened, "Mama!" he protested, then rolled his eyes, "It's not like I can get pregnant," </p><p>"That's not what I meant, and you know it, STI's!" she said, and Luke blushed, avoiding looking at her, "don't be like that, I know your father likes to pretend that we know nothing about that sort of stuff, but we've both been married twice, he has three kids! We know all about-" </p><p>Luke cut her off, "I get it! You're an expert! We haven't even had sex yet," he admitted much louder than he intended, and flushed again continuing in a much lower voice, "if we do we will be safe, I promise,"</p><p>"Good," she said firmly, and it seemed the conversation was at an end. </p><p>They went back and forth into the house chatting about this and that, ad as they were taking the last lot of bags out she spoke. her tone incredibly serious, "I'm going to get a divorce, I just have to wait for the right moment, you know he won't want the bad image that comes with it," </p><p>Luke whipped his head around, "what about the prenup? What will you do for money?" </p><p>"That's why I'm waiting for the opportune moment," she winked at him, and they shared a sad smile, he was glad she didn't get into the particulars, it was a conversation they'd touched on only once or twice before, and it made Luke worry what his father might be willing to do to make sure his image wasn't tainted. </p><p>Eventually, they reached the curb where the rest of Luke's belongings sat and Ashton had pulled up beside the garbage bags and suitcase. When he saw Luke and his step mum coming, he climbed out of the car and popped the trunk. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow at Luke, a silent 'are you okay?' and the younger man nodded. </p><p>"Uh hi, Mrs Hemmings, I'm Ashton Irwin, I'm Luke's boyfriend it's nice to meet you," he reached out and took the garbage bag of clothes from her arms. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Ashton, Luke tells me you're taking good care of him," she said, and Luke nearly giggled at the serious tone she was taking. </p><p>As Ashton began packing the trunk, he spoke to her, "I'd like to take credit, but he takes care of himself pretty well, gotten much better at cooking though, and he's always on top of his homework," Luke grinned, Ashton sounded like a proud parent.</p><p>Luke started to help Ashton pack the boot, squeezing everything in until there was one garbage bag left, "I'll just nurse it on my lap," Ashton told him and pressed a kiss into Luke's hair. </p><p>He blushed, realising his step mum could see them, but when he turned to face her, she had a warm smile on her face. </p><p>She pulled him in for a tight hug, "I love you so much, sweetie. If you need anything, just come by while your dad's at work. And don't you worry your little head about college okay? I'll make sure that it'll be paid for okay? You just keep working hard," she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before letting go, tears in her eyes again. "And you," she pointed at Ashton, then a grin split across her face, and she beckoned him with the pointed finger, "come on, you're not getting away without a cuddle," </p><p>Ashton smiled and came forward with his arms outstretched, and true to her word she wrapped him in a tight embrace, "you keep an eye on my boy okay?" </p><p>"I will," he promised, pulling back, picking up the garbage bag and climbing into the passenger's seat. </p><p>Luke gave her one more hug and then she was shooing him, "your brothers will be home soon, you've got to go now," </p><p>And so they did, and Luke watched her wave him goodbye in the rearview mirror until they turned the corner. </p><p>"I was so worried she'd be mad at me for leaving," he said, breaking the silence. </p><p>"She just wants what's best for you," he told him, and Luke didn't reply so Ashton continued, "I didn't know you had a step mum,"</p><p>Luke knew he wasn't asking directly, but Ashton wanted to know where Luke's mum was, "Yeah they got married about a year after my mum died, it took a little warming up because I was still pretty upset about my mum so I was resistant, but we've gotten really close- I mean it's been about five years," He thought that just about covered it. </p><p>The older man hummed, "what did she die of? If you don't mind me asking," </p><p>"Stroke," he said simply. </p><p>"What was she like?" </p><p>Luke sighed, "I don't have that many clear memories, most of my life before thirteen is blurry, got memories from school and stuff but don't remember a lot about home," </p><p>Ashton was silent for a block and a half before asking, "Do you know why you can't remember?" </p><p>"My psychologist said it's probably a response to trauma, I don't know, it's whatever," he waved a hand dismissively before planting it firmly back on the wheel. </p><p>After that Ashton turned up the radio, blasting more of his goddamn Billie Joel, singing and air drumming so Luke was grinning all the way home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke had spent the next few weeks placing his old belongings in his new room, finding a place for everything and everything in its place. He'd also been keeping a watchful eye on Calum, there'd been a change in him, but Luke couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was. So he'd opted to start spending more time with Calum in the hope of improving his mood. </p><p>It didn't seem the older man was interested in much else than watching TV or fucking Mitchy, so Luke chose the much more preferable watching TV to join him in.  He was sitting with his back against the arm of the couch and his feet on Calum's lap. </p><p>"I can't believe you've never seen Bojack Horseman," Luke said with an eye roll. </p><p>"It's on my list; I just am very much enjoying some predictability," he said, gesturing an arm toward Seinfeld on the tiny TV they'd bought to replace Michael's mammoth one. It wasn't lost on Luke that nine times out of ten when he'd joined Calum and Michael on the couch, they'd been cuddled up watching Seinfeld. </p><p>Luke hummed and let the silence settle over them again for just a few moments before he said, "it's really quiet around here without Mike,"</p><p>Calum hummed his response, and when he flicked his eyes toward Luke and saw the younger man was already looking at him, he sighed. "I still haven't forgiven you for reading my journal," he told him matter-of-factly. </p><p>Yes, Luke had told Calum he'd read his journal, but instead of throwing furniture and screaming at him, the older man had cried right in Luke's arms for over an hour. It had been an incredibly emotional afternoon, and then Luke had to admit he'd told Ashton, who he explained had already guessed he was in love with Michael. </p><p>"you don't have enough going on in your own life? You still need to stick your nose in mine?" it was a more hostile response than he'd ever gotten from Calum. </p><p>Luke looked down ashamed, "I'm just worried about you; you're not yourself," he said quietly. </p><p>"No, you're just looking for anything to focus on because you can't deal with the fact that your boyfriend won't fuck you," Calum spat out, and Luke looked up, unable to mask the hurt on his face; he pulled his feet off Calum's lap and moved to get up off the couch. "I'm sorry." </p><p>Luke sighed and looked back at Calum, his expression meek, "that was completely uncalled for; I know you're just trying to get me to talk about my feelings. I'm sorry I'm such an asshole; there's nothing wrong with you; Ashton just thinks he's doing the right thing," the older man told him, his eyes coasting down to avoid Luke's gaze as he finished. </p><p>There was a long awkward silence between them. </p><p>"C'mon then," Calum said, standing up, "I'll give you your best bet at getting Ashton to fuck you," he said, walking off toward Luke's bedroom. Luke got up quickly, following, just glad Calum was talking to him, "so you've been jerking off, right?" </p><p>"Uh, yeah, of course," Luke admitted, his cheeks heating. </p><p>Calum let himself into Luke's room and surveilled for a moment before going straight to Luke's dresser drawers (which had once been Michael's), he rifled through them, and Luke stood behind him silently, waiting to be acknowledged again. </p><p>Eventually, he pulled out a pair of briefs from the very back of the drawer, where Luke knew he kept his very oldest underwear. The pair Calum revealed to him wasn't so much there because they were holey or discoloured, but because they were too small, they were still the same crisp white as when his stepmother had bought them, but he'd never worn them. In his mind, they defeated the purpose of underwear, so tight they were a little see-through and so firm they gave him more friction that he wanted in day to day life. </p><p>Luke raised an eyebrow, and Calum just pressed them to his chest, "get dressed into those and those only,"  he told him, Luke gave him a look that said 'well', and Calum sighed, "okay, I'll turn around but be quick," and he turned his back on Luke as he followed directions and got dressed down. </p><p>"So am I allowed to ask where this is going?"</p><p>Calum hummed, "we're just trying to make something Ashton can't say no to," he turned around and looked Luke over appreciatively, "are you sure it has to be Ashton you have sex with?" he asked. </p><p>"Yes," Luke said in a duh tone; he knew Calum was only teasing. </p><p>He checked his phone quickly, "we've got about fifteen minutes before he should get home," he thought for less than a second before saying, "okay, turn around and bend over," </p><p>Luke shot him a look, "I just need to see what we're working with," he told him, and Luke rolled his eyes but did as he was told, "perfect!" he said excitedly. </p><p>Walking over to the double bed (also Michael's) and grabbing a pillow, placing it in the middle of the bed, "Alright, do some jumping jacks and shit until you're sweaty," Calum told him. </p><p>"I beg your pardon?" </p><p>"The sweatier you look, the longer it's going to look like you've been at it. And I wager that those tighty whiteys are going to get even more see-through when they're a little sweaty," he grinned, plonking himself on the bed to look at his phone. Luke began jogging on the spot as fast as he could, feeling entirely exposed in the small briefs, but Calum wasn't watching at all, texting away on his phone. Eventually, he looked up and nodded, "Okay, you can stop, now you need to get hard," </p><p>Luke scoffed and puffed out a breath, "what am I supposed to do? Snap my fingers?" </p><p>He shrugged, "just jerk off a little, think about Ashton, I bet you've been doing it plenty lately," he smirked, when Luke was still staring at him, he continued, "I can do it if you want,"</p><p>Luke dove a hand into his waistband, "you can't watch, turn around!" he demanded. </p><p>Calum raised his hands defensively and turned to face the other way. Luke closed his eyes and did as he was told, trying to think of Ashton as he stroked himself. </p><p>"If it helps, Ashton used to have a motorbike," Calum told him. </p><p>It did help, it didn't take him much longer, and he was hard enough; he didn't want to be too hard; god only knew how long Calum's plan would take; he could be stuck with a rager for an hour if he wasn't careful. </p><p>"Okay, where's your lube?" Calum asked, and Luke gave him another disbelieving look, "the closer all this stuff is, the less likely he's going to get disheartened by having to look for it," </p><p>His logic checked out, and Luke grabbed his lube and condoms, and Calum shoved them into the bedside drawer, "there, easy access without seeming like you're expecting it," he said happily. </p><p>"So what actually is the plan?" </p><p>Calum grinned, "So, Ashton will come home, the cars here, but you're not in the lounge room. He goes looking for you; he knocks, you don't answer, you can't hear him because you're blissed out, rutting against your pillow," he pointed toward the pillow on the bed, "Ashton sees, your underwear is practically see-through, leaves little to the imagination, but what it does his imagination fills in the blanks, you finally realise he's there. Typical little Lukey, all blushes and embarrassment at being caught, but you can't help yourself. You keep going cause you're just that horny. Boom! He caves," he explained happily. </p><p>Luke wasn't going to admit it to Calum, but that was honestly a fantastic plan; if he walked in on Ashton like that, his pants would take themselves off, "horniness is your superpower, isn't it?" he asked. </p><p>"Absolutely, and right now I'm using it for good rather than evil, you should be grateful," he said matter-of-factly before checking his phone one last time, "he should be home soon; I'm going to sit in the lounge room. I'll let you know when he comes in, and make sure he goes into your room," he said happily. Then he was shooing Luke toward the bed with his hands and making his way out of the room. </p><p>Luke took his place on the bed, making sure the pillow was firm between his legs, and he couldn't help himself; he was hard after all and let himself have a few thrust against the pillow and moaned low. But then his phone buzzed. </p><p><b>Cal</b> </p><p>
  <em>he's taking his shoes off</em>
</p><p>Luke pushed his phone up under his pillow and started up again; he didn't even have to pretend he was that pent up that even the slightest touch of the pillow was causing him to whine, then he heard the door open, but he fought the urge to turn and look. Trying to follow Calum's intricately laid plan, continuing to grind himself down on the pillow until he heard a moan from the doorway, and he couldn't help it; his head turned to see Ashton standing and watching with clouded eyes. </p><p>The blushing came naturally though, he was so afraid of getting caught in the scheme, but he did as Calum had instructed, and he started up moving his hips again. The moans started again, and then Ashton did exactly what he was supposed to. He crossed the room, and Luke couldn't look at him anymore, burying his face in the bed. </p><p>He felt a hand reach out and touch his arse so gently, and he whined involuntarily. Ashton was pulling his too tight underwear down at the back to reveal his pale arse, which at this point must have been pointing directly at Ashton because Luke still had his face and shoulders buried in the mattress. </p><p>Ashton's other hand joined, and he felt him squeezing his cheeks, then releasing and grabbing them again, pressing them apart and then letting them go. One of the hands jiggling his cheek, and Luke moaned again; sure, his face must have been completely red at this point. </p><p>"We really shouldn't," came Ashton's voice, breaking the silence as he brushed his thumb lightly across Luke's hole and it fluttered in response. </p><p>Luke whimpered and pressed his arse back, not able to use his words, far too embarrassed that Ashton was seeing his asshole for the first time. </p><p>"Bedside drawer," was all Luke choked out, and Ashton moved after only a moments pause. Luke heard him open the drawer and close it again, and his heart was in his throat; this was really going to work. </p><p>He felt Ashton's hands return to his arse, one pulling his cheek aside and the thumb of the other brushing over his hole again, this time covered in lube. "Can I?" he asked lowly. </p><p>"Please," and then Ashton's thumb pressed in, and Luke moaned, Ashton worked it in and out a few times, and Luke finally looked over his shoulder to see what Ashton's face looked like. He looked so deep in thought, watching his thumb work Luke until he looked up, apparently finally feeling eyes on him. </p><p>He pulled his thumb out and smiled stupidly at Luke, climbing down to kiss him tenderly on the lips, "I was so out of it, thank you for bringing me back to earth," he said, kissing him again and tugging Luke down, so he could wrap his arms around him. </p><p>As they shifted, Luke felt Ashton's boner through his pants, "you're really not going to do anything now? We're both so hard," he could hear the plea in his voice, and he was sure he'd be embarrassed about it later.</p><p>"You know we should wait," Ashton said softly, but there was no passion behind it. </p><p>"No, I don't know that," he told him. </p><p>He sighed, "what if we both get off, but I don't, uh, enter?" he asked. </p><p>Luke matched his sigh, "that's the best offer I'm going to get, isn't it?" </p><p>Ashton nodded, "you make it sound like it won't feel good," </p><p>He rolled his eyes, "okay, but no dry humping," he said firmly. </p><p>Ashton chuckled but agreed, standing up and returning to his previous position at the end of the bed; he used his hand on Luke's hip to turn him over,  then his underwear down the rest of the way. Luke felt lube drip down his crack, and he started to get excited; he felt Ashton's naked hip lean against his arse cheek and then a long warm length rest between his ass. One of Ashton's hands pressing the opposite close to the other. </p><p>"You do realise you have two hands, right? You don't have to use your bloody bodyweight to keep my-" he faltered, "to keep them together?" </p><p>"But then I'd have no free hand to do this," he said, reaching around and starting to stroke Luke's cock, and the younger boy shuddered, not expecting the contact. </p><p>When he sobered, he reached back and pressed a hand against the cheek Ashton's hip was leaning in on, and the older man adjusted and started thrusting shallowly back and forth between Luke's arse cheeks. Struggling for a few minutes to find a rhythm for the two until finally, they were both moaning lowly. And despite his disappointment, Luke was still pretty damn happy. </p><p>Eventually, Luke came in Ashton's hand, and the older boy pulled back; Luke rolled over onto his back and watched as Ashton started to stroke himself, his eyes fixed on Luke. </p><p>"Can't I help?" Luke asked, sitting himself up and coming closer to Ashton, who still stood at the end of the bed. </p><p>Ashton stopped for a moment leaning down to kiss him, and then started working himself again, "you have no idea how much you're already helping," he said, letting his eyes rake over Luke's body appreciatively. Finally, he came with a 'fuck' in his hand and collapsed into the bed on top of Luke. </p><p>They waited a few moments, catching their breath and letting their minds settle on what had just happened. </p><p>Luke spoke up first, "do you- do you not want to have sex because you aren't attracted to me?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. </p><p>A choking noise came from Ashton, and Luke snapped his head toward him to find the other holding back laughter, "I'm-I'm sorry babe, I know you're feeling insecure; I promise I tried not to laugh. But you realise you're super fucking hot, right? Like insanely hot? I am very, very, so very much attracted to you," he promised, "I genuinely just really want to wait, okay?" </p><p>Luke shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, his cheeks warm again, "but- I want to understand, I do- but why is this different than that?" he asked. </p><p>"Well-" he sighed, "when I was a bit younger than you, I slept with this older guy, and I thought I really liked him, and he made me feel like sex wasn't a big deal, which it doesn't have to be. But because of that, I just sort of went through a lot of people that I wish I hadn't had sex with because it wasn't good, and I didn't really like them at all, even as people, and it fucked with my self-esteem. Now sex is something I only want to do if I know everyone involved will feel good about it. And I know this isn't me saying you don't care about me or anything; I just think it can't hurt to be sure, right? There's plenty of time later," he finished, and Luke wasn't sure he fully understood what  Ashton meant, but he did realise that apparently, this was important to him for more reasons than he'd initially thought. </p><p>So he nodded at him, a small reassuring smile on his lips and snuggled into Ashton's chest. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyo! Eighteen is back to 1 update a week at the moment while I try and finish editing and reposting Ashton Enchanted. Fingers crossed it won't take too long! Also, this is like 2.5k words (+smut), so I hope that makes up for fewer updates. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken an embarrassingly long time to realise Calum had 'helped' him with Ashton in an attempt to distract him. Calum had continued to be off, not overtly so, but enough that Luke and Ashton often shared private looks at things he said or did. Mitchy had been over half a dozen times, and he wasn't growing on Luke in the slightest.</p><p>A few days earlier, they'd actually had a run-in in the hall.</p><p>"Hey hot stuff," Mitchy had chuckled, Luke rolled his eyes and kept walking, "don't be like that, you're not so pure," when Luke still didn't stop walking, Mitchy continued again, "Calum told me he popped that cherry,"</p><p>That stopped Luke in his tracks; Calum was his friend, he wouldn't brag to some asshole about taking his virginity.</p><p>Another chuckle left him, "don't be mad; I've known Calum since he was a little younger than you; he tells me everything,"</p><p>"I wouldn't go around telling people you were sleeping with a seventeen-year-old when you were, what? Twenty-four? Makes you sound like an asshole," he told him, his voice coming out far more vicious and emotion-filled than he'd intended.</p><p>"I was twenty-six; anyone who knows Calum knows he was mature for his age though, it doesn't matter," he was still smiling as he spoke, and Luke felt his skin crawl, Mitchy took his silence as a queue to keep going, "Ashton was the same, probably even more mature than Calum," he shrugged, all false nonchalance he was trying to get a rise out of Luke. It almost worked, too, as Luke felt his gut twist and realisation dawn on him.</p><p>He'd rolled his eyes though and left, hiding in his room with the door locked. Trying to figure out how to bring up with Ashton and Calum that Mitchy was a complete creep, and by extension how he was politely supposed to say he didn't think he was a good influence, it's not like he was their mum. </p><p>Since then, he'd noticed more and more things that worried him.</p><p>The quick changes of heart Calum would have after Mitchy came to visit, the often random and expensive gifts, which seemed to coincide with when Calum spent too much time with anyone else.</p><p>It seemed Ashton was on the very edges of it, but Mitchy had thought they were dating this entire time; what was he like with Ashton when he was single? He might do the exact same thing he did to Calum to Ashton. </p><p>All Luke could think was that the entire idea was crazy; there was no way this was really happening; sure, Mitchy was a skeez but was he this level of skeezy? To manipulate Calum to the point that he genuinely couldn't understand that a twenty-six-year-old shouldn't have been sleeping with a seventeen-year-old?</p><p>So that was when he decided to very carefully and casually ask Calum about Mitchy.</p><p>"So how did you guys meet Mitchy?" he kept his eyes fixed on the television.</p><p>Calum turned his attention from the TV and onto Luke, "Ah, I think the first time we met him was probably," he thought for a long moment, "a party in my sophomore year, a friend of ours from school threw it, and I think Roy was friends with the chicks older brother, and so they rocked up," he paused again, "Ashton got his number that night, and we just kept hanging out," he shrugged.</p><p>Luke felt the guilt in his stomach as he played coy for a moment, "Oh, I thought maybe he'd been a senior when you were a freshman or something; did he go to one of the other schools?"</p><p>Calum chuckled, "Nah, Mitchy's like 29? And I think Roy's the year younger; they were like 23 when we met them,"</p><p>"Oh, so did he and Ashton, like you know? Just cause you said he got his number," Luke asked, flicking his eyes to look at Calum as casually as he could before returning them back to the TV.</p><p>"Is this because he still won't sleep with you? I don't think hitting him with 'you slept with an older guy at my age' is going to help you there," he chuckled.</p><p>And Luke laughed back, but it was fake and nearly died in his throat, "No, I just don't know a lot about Mitchy, and he's been here a lot; I just wanted to get an idea of what the history was. He's said before that he and Ash slept together, I just didn't know when was all, and I didn't want to bring it up with Ash because in the same sentence Mitchy told me they'd slept together, he offered to fuck me, and you know how jealous Ashton can get," he was rambling. He prayed it made sense because he didn't want to seem like a nosey asshole.</p><p>Calum turned completely to face him and rested a reassuring hand on Luke's leg, "Okay, Ashton and Mitchy used to have a friends with benefits thing like Mitchy and I have now, but they were a little more serious. But then Ashton got a girlfriend first year out of high school, and that was the end of it; I think they might hook up sometimes when Ashton's single but Ashton's not a cheater," he gave Luke a reassuring smile, and the younger man returned it both thankful Calum seemed to have provided him with a motive and embarrassed Calum thought he'd already thought Ashton was cheating on him.</p><p>"Well- it's mostly just because Mitchy and Roy, both, both said that Ashton wouldn't mind sharing me and that they'd done it before and- it just made me a little uncomfortable,"</p><p>Calum sighed, "they're exaggerating, it was once, and it was the boyfriend's idea, he and Ashton broke up not long after that- Ashton doesn't talk to him, but I think Mitchy's still friends with him," he was watching Luke's face for his response, "I wish those assholes wouldn't torment you like that," he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Luke didn't know what to ask next, feeling as though he was toeing a very thin line, "I just- I guess what I really wanted to ask, this whole time was if Mitchy took Ashton's virginity," he admitted; and for the first time in the entire conversation, he was being honest. </p><p>Calum nodded, "yeah, he did; I hope that's not weird for you,"</p><p>Luke shook his head, "I mean, you took mine, and we're still friends, I don't care; I just needed to understand the history, I think," Luke paused, wondering if his next question was pushing it, but pressing on anyway, "did he take yours?"</p><p>Calum smiled and nodded, "Yeah, and Mikey's," he said happily, and the sinking feeling returned to Luke's stomach.</p><p>This was far, far more complicated than he'd anticipated, but he knew now that if Ashton had been telling the truth the day before, Mitchy had been the guy he was talking about. This meant, on some level, Ashton knew there wasn't something right with the way Mitchy operated. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calum was out of the house; God knows where with God knows who, and for once, Ashton had the night off. For any other couple, all signs would point to couch sex, kitchen sex, even just very loud bedroom sex, but alas, not for them.</p><p>They were on the couch, though; well, Luke was on the couch, Ashton was on the floor, with his back against the couch. He was trying to be sweet, elbow hooked around Luke's calf, running his hand up and down in what he guessed was supposed to be a comforting manner.</p><p>Luke hated to say it, but the sensation was going straight to his dick; everything went straight to his dick these days.</p><p>"Ash, could you stop that please," he said, using the kindest tone of voice he could muster.</p><p>The older man turned his attention from the TV to Luke, "of course, is everything alright?" he had the most earnest look on his face, and Luke's gut twisted, knowing he was going to have to be honest.</p><p>"You rubbing my leg is- it's turning me on," he admitted.</p><p>"Oh," the older man said, dropping his hold on the leg and sitting, so he wasn't touching Luke, "Is this better?"</p><p>Luke sighed, blushing, "honestly, you between my legs is not helping at all,"</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Lu, why are you so horny all of a sudden?"</p><p>"I'm eighteen! I'm always horny, as it was I was jerking off every day before we started dating; now, I think it knows that my chances of getting some have increased," he pointed to his crotch as he spoke.</p><p>Ashton laughed, pushing himself up off the floor, and joining Luke on the couch, "I'm sorry, babe,"</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, "Don't apologise, you don't owe me sex, but I also cannot control the horniness,"</p><p>"Okay, well, the least I can do is try and be less sexy," Ashton laughed, leaning across the couch to peck Luke's lips.</p><p>The younger man hummed against his lips and followed them as Ashton started to pull back, making their kiss last just a moment longer before he pulled back, waiting for a moment before starting on a topic he'd be coasting around for days.</p><p>"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, somewhat related to the sex topic, also kind of unrelated," he began.</p><p>Ashton's expression shifted, worry colouring his face.</p><p>"If it's none of my business, you can say so but- Calum told me that Mitchy was the person who took your virginity- and I'm not trying to start a fight. But do you think that maybe someone who's had that kind of effect on your life, and your self worth shouldn't be in your life? And especially not in Calum's when he's so vulnerable?" Luke asked; his tone and expression were measured, but his heart was hammering in his chest, waiting for Ashton to yell and tell him it was none of his business.</p><p>"I know," he sighed, "it's just been like this for so long, you know? There have been points where I haven't seen him in so long, and it's been great, but he always manages to end up back in my life. And then the last nine months or so, he's been so close with Calum again, I just don't know what to do," he admitted.</p><p>Luke was taken aback for a moment; he hadn't expected Ashton to agree with him immediately, "so we need to get Calum out, and then cut the cord,"</p><p>Ashton sighed, "yeah- yeah, we gotta do this; he barely even hangs out with us anymore; the last thing he needs is for his only friend to be Mitchy," he thought for a moment, "I just have no idea how we're supposed to manage this when I tried to talk to Calum about, how warped my perception of sex was because of what we were like in high school he got really defensive,"</p><p>"Yeah, well, you're pretty much saying he'd wrong for believing everything Mitchy told him to believe; what if someone had said that to you at like what? How old were you, 17?"</p><p>"I know you're right," he said, rolling his eyes, "but I don't know what else to do,"</p><p>Luke thought for a long moment, "well, there is one person who made it out the other side without warped relationship problems,"</p><p>"I don't have warped relationship problems!" Ashton defended.</p><p>"Oh, okay, you totally don't see your younger self in me at all, and it's completely not why you're afraid I'll regret all of this later," Luke said, tone sarcastic and a knowing look on his face.</p><p>Ashton held his gaze for a long moment, until finally, he rolled his eyes again, "Anyway, who is this other person?"</p><p>Luke chuckled, "Michael, obviously,"</p><p>"Michael? The whole thing with Calum should put him entirely out of the running,"</p><p>"That's a lack of communication issue, not an 'I haven't worked through my shit' issue, and even if he doesn't love Calum or doesn't realise he loves him like that, he still cares about him. I'm sure he must have some idea that Mitchy's not a good influence," Luke explained, leaning his head on Ashton's shoulder, and letting out a satisfied hum despite the serious conversation topic.</p><p>Ashton slid his arm around Luke's back, "we gotta have more to go in with than 'bad influence', I don't think Michael's spent as much time thinking about this as I have,"</p><p>"Literally every time we've gone anywhere with him and Calum, he tries to talk Calum into sleeping with some random, even if Calum says he's not interested,"</p><p>Ashton's eyes slowly widened, and Luke continued again, "you know that's not normal right? Friends don't bully you into having sex with random people,"</p><p>"I mean, it makes sense when you say it about someone else, but I just didn't realise that's what he was doing until you said it like that,"</p><p>"Not to mention that time he and Roy told Calum he should try and get himself an 'innocent little twink like Ashton did',"</p><p>The look on Ashton's face was of pure guilt and Luke almost regretted bringing it up, "Oh god, I'm so sorry I left you alone with him; you just don't realise how bad someone's treating you until they do it to someone else," his shoulders had slumped and his attention had been drawn away from Luke's face and down to his own lap, staring forlornly. </p><p>Luke disregarded it, knowing if he tried to comfort Ashton he would just apologise more, "maybe that's how we do it, maybe we get Calum, Mitchy and I in a situation together and let his overall grossness shine for its self," Luke said excitedly.</p><p>"I'm not leaving you alone with him, not now that I realise," Ashton said quickly, whipping his head up. </p><p>"It'll be fine we'll make it at a party or something, you'll be able to be nearby, I promise,"</p><p>"I'm still not mad about this idea,"</p><p>Luke thought for a moment, "well, I think we should talk to Michael about all this anyway; I think he has a pretty good idea what Mitchy's up to, cause I mean despite everything he still got away from him," </p><p>Ashton let out an unconvinced hum. </p><p>"Surely, between you and Michael, we'd be able to pull off some sort of plan safely," Luke said, knowing that whether Ashton and Michael agreed he was doing this, Mitchy had pushed his luck far too long. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, hope you enjoyed this chapter it is my birthday present to y'all. 💖</p><p>- Oh also! 2 new one-shots on my profile, not related to this fic but one is Lashton and one involves Lashton</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is early as a thank you for putting up with the author's notes, lol, and it's the first chapter with the name switch; I know it's a little bit to get used to, I keep nearly typing 'Roy' while writing so bear with it!  THE NEXT CHAPTER is already finished and is about 4k, so... have fun worrying about that, I guess x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashton was at work. Despite their many conversations about it, he still wasn't sold on Luke's idea, so the younger man was going over his head. Directly to Michael.</p><p>He was standing on the stoop of Crystal- well, he guessed it was Crystal <em>and</em> Michael's place now. Waiting for someone to come to the door, he did the only thing a person could do as they stood on someone's stoop, look. The street and its houses were very modern, entirely different from the neighbourhood he and the others lived in. They were all similar and shared a variety of the same colours, where one house had a navy door, the other would have a matching roof and grey door, the next a grey roof and black door and so on and so forth. They also boasted well-manicured lawns, but not much else in the way of distinctive outdoor decor.</p><p>It was the sort of area Luke supposed a part of him expected to live one day, but Ashton would hate it here. He jumped back a little, his thought interrupted by the door finally opening. </p><p>"Oh hi, you're Luke, right?" it was Crystal; well, he assumed it was, they'd never met before, and he was more than a little surprised she could pick who he was. </p><p>"Ah yeah," he said, faltering for a moment, "I was hoping I could see Michael if he's here?" it came out as a question, and a flush coloured his cheeks; he just couldn't pinpoint what it was about her that made him so nervous.</p><p>"Of course, come in," she said, stepping out of the way for Luke to enter the house. The inside mirrored the outside, neutral colours, modern look, but it had a few homey touches, a vase full of flowers and a throw or two.</p><p>"The house is lovely, reminds me of my parents' place," he said honestly, stopping short as they came into the lounge room, not sure if he should sit down.</p><p>"Thank you, it was my first home; I'm hoping we can sell it soon and buy <em>our</em> first home," she said smiling warmly, "Michael! Luke is here to see you, babe," she called down the hall, "please sit down, I'll grab you a glass of water," she turned heading for the kitchen, and Luke let himself finally take in her appearance.</p><p>Soft purple hair that complimented her pale skin and fell down her back, stopping above her slim waist. She was gorgeous, and Luke wanted to roll his eyes; of course, Michael had had two gorgeous people in love with him.</p><p>"Lu!" Michael's voice came from the hall behind him. Luke didn't have a chance to turn before Michael had climbed over the back of the couch and flopped down beside him, "you done checking out my fiance?" he asked, laughing.</p><p>"I was just thinking that, of course, you would end up with two stunning people,"</p><p>"When you're this good looking, it tends to happen," Michael said with a smug shrug.</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes and shifted his demeanour, moving in close to Michael, "can you and I talk, just the two of us? It's about Calum,"</p><p>Michael nodded seriously, and as Crystal came back, he turned to her, "babe, Lu's got some Ash related stuff he needs to talk about; we're just going to go into the study," he told her.</p><p>She passed Luke a tall glass of water and rolled her eyes, "Like Michael will give you any decent relationship advice," she laughed.</p><p>"It's sex-related," Michael told her, smirking.</p><p>"He'd be better off going to Calum," she told them.</p><p>Luke blushed and spoke meekly, "already done that," he averted his gaze from her.</p><p>She laughed fondly, "you guys stay out here; I need to make a work call anyway," she said, smiling again and disappearing down the hall.</p><p>Once they heard a door close, Michael rounded on him, "what's Calum up to now?"</p><p>Maybe Luke was reading into it, but it seemed like Michael had been waiting for an excuse to ask about Calum.</p><p>"Well, it's not really Calum so much as Mitchy," Luke said with a sigh, and he flicked his eyes up to gauge Michael's reaction; his face was reserved, and so Luke continued, "I don't know if you've realised, I mean, Ashton's only just realised the like full extent of it. But Mitchy is really manipulating Calum, and, I mean, he's a straight-up predator." Michael was listening closely, and Luke felt so nervous under his gaze, he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I mean, he took all of your- he," Luke screwed his eyes shut, "he took all of your virginities," opening them quickly to catch Michael's reaction, "that's really weird?"</p><p>Michael shifted, "yeah," he sighed, and Luke felt as though he'd made a mistake in admitting he'd known that, "I didn't realise Ashton had gotten to that point with him, I never knew how to bring it up, but I've steered clear of Mitchy for a long time now," he admitted.</p><p>Luke thought for a moment, "I don't think I've ever seen you in the same room as him?" the realisation surprised him, he supposed he'd always thought that Calum was only ever with Mitchy when Michael was with Crystal, but perhaps it was the other way around. Michael must have made himself scarce every time Mitchy made an appearance.</p><p>He nodded, "Moving out has honestly made it a lot easier,"</p><p>"He's at the house a <em>lot</em> more now," Luke told him, "I can't walk past him without him being gross, and the shit he says to Calum-"</p><p>"The constant 'suggestions' about who Calum should try and sleep with," he rolled his eyes, "I never felt like I could say anything, I didn't want people to think I was jealous, and Mitchy can turn people on each other so fast,"</p><p>"Well, speaking of that, the past week, we've seen Calum maybe twice for more than ten minutes; I think he's trying to edge us out; he knows I don't like him,"</p><p>Michael groaned, "Is he buying him shit? When he made Calum tell him that he and I were sleeping together, he started buying him all these clothes and a new guitar; it was insane," finishing with an eye roll.</p><p>Luke nodded, "So, you agree we have to get him away from Mitchy?"</p><p>Michael nodded, "How do you think we should do it, cause an intervention is just going to piss him off,"</p><p>Luke smirked, "well, here's the thing, Ashton isn't in love with the idea but, I think we need to find a party, or even throw a party, a situation where you and Ashton can be nearby without it being weird. Then I make sure Mitchy, Calum, and I end up alone. If I warm up to him a bit and pretend to be a little tipsy, I think he'll make a move. He's such a creep it'll be really obvious and pushy, like always, and Calum will realise it's not normal," he explained excitedly.</p><p>"And you think that'll be enough?" Michael asked, unsure.</p><p>"Well, Ashton said that he didn't realise some of the stuff Mitchy was doing was bad until I was so obviously uncomfortable with it," he explained, "I think Calum might be the same; we're pretty good friends now, I think he would step in, stick up for me,"</p><p>Michael nodded thoughtfully for a long moment, "I think so too; he was very protective of you when that whole thing with Ashton happened- I mean, I know you weren't there, but he was so mad with him If Ashton hadn't apologised to you both there was no way Calum would have stayed friends with him,"</p><p>Luke laughed, "Well, that's nice to know; maybe it would have been Ashton who'd been kicked out if we hadn't sorted our shit out,"</p><p>"Honestly, it was looking that way; he was an ass," Michael shrugged.</p><p>He waited a moment before redirecting the conversation, "so what do you say? Think it'll work?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think we just need a controlled environment, either your place or ours, that way you guys can go into one of the bedrooms and know you're not going to get chased out by the host, and it'll be easier to keep an eye on things,"</p><p>Luke nodded his understanding, "that makes sense, maybe ours, be more natural to go into one of the bedrooms," Luke's nerves were mounting; they were really going to do this.</p><p>"Perfect, your place then; I'll get Ashton on board," he promised.</p><p>"Sweet," Luke smiled, but the underlying anxiety was only growing now. Would Ashton be mad he'd gone over his head? Would this even work? God only knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Manipulation tactics, Slut Shaming and essentially being in a dangerous situation with a dangerous man. </p><p>If you have any issues with being alone with creepy men I would recommend not reading this chapter and messaging me for a summary. THERE'S NO R*PE or anything graphic like that but it may be uncomfortable or triggering for some people the best I can say is to use your own discretion and that you have the option to just not read it and I will summarise the chapter for you. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashton had his arm wrapped around Luke's waist, and Luke had his wrapped around Ashton's neck. They were standing in the living room, looking out the back window at the garden. They'd borrowed chairs, and Ashton had pulled a grill out from somewhere; their guests should be arriving anytime now. Then they would have to part ways. They'd decided the best course of action was for Ashton to be a good host; that way, Luke would have an excuse to break his usual habit of being glued to Ashton's side. </p><p>"You're nervous," Ashton said; it wasn't a question, and he didn't turn to look at Luke, eyes trained somewhere between the fairy lights Luke had hung and the ping pong table a friend had loaned them. </p><p>He let out a breathy laugh, "how can you tell?" </p><p>"Don't know, can just feel it, I guess," he paused, turning his attention to Luke and looking up at him, "I think you've gotten taller again," </p><p>"Mama always said boys didn't stop growing until they were 21, I don't know how true that is, but I don't think you're getting any taller, babe," he laughed. </p><p>Ashton chuckled, "so what's got you nervous?" he asked, his hand squeezing the other's waist. </p><p>"Just starting to think maybe you were right to be a little worried about being alone with him," he admitted, flicking his own eyes back out to the yard. </p><p>"Like Michael said, Calum's not going to let him do anything; he wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I know we haven't seen a lot of him lately, but I don't think his protectiveness is going to just disappear; you're still his little buddy," Ashton laughed at his last comment, and Luke rolled his eyes. </p><p>"How far away do you think everyone is?" </p><p>Ashton pulled out his phone, "Well, it's just after nine; people will slowly start turning up, Mitchy and Cal will be here soon; he just texted me and asked if I needed Mitchy to pick up any more alcohol," </p><p>They both looked at the three cartons of beer stacked next to the back door, "I think we'll be fine," Luke said. </p><p>After that, they sat on the couch, Luke's head rested against Ashton's chest, waiting for the first partygoers to arrive, and as soon as the first knock on the door came, they stood, Ashton, pecking him on the lips before making their way to the door. </p><p>The people at the door, Luke had never met before, neither had he met the next people or the ones after those and so on and so forth until he was sitting on the couch alone sipping on his third beer, wondering if Calum had just decided to bail on a party at his own house when finally he appeared. </p><p>Luke was so miserably sat on the couch, deep in thought he didn't notice until Calum was squatted in front of him, grinning stupidly, "Lu, Luke!" he said, waving his hands back and forth. </p><p>"Huh?" he said ever so eloquently as his eyes focused in on the man in front of him, and then drifted up to see a measured looking Mitchy behind him. </p><p>"I said you look miserable," Calum said, a frown on his face. </p><p>Luke blushed, "ah yeah, I was waiting for you to come home; I don't know anyone here," he said, which was a little true; he really had no one else to talk to; Ashton was being the most delightful host. He'd watched him play beer pong and do body shots, both things Luke couldn't participate in, trying to keep his head on straight. </p><p>"Has Ashton left you alone?" Mitchy asked, and his tone was somewhat kind, but Luke was sure there was a ploy there somewhere. </p><p>Luke nodded slowly, "he was off doing body shots with his friends," </p><p>"Did you offer for him to do them off you?" Calum asked hopefully, and Luke shot him a look that said 'don't start', "ah yes, still not having sex, don't need a body shot boner to deal with, I suppose," </p><p>"Wait, what do you mean still? Did you have a fight?" Mitchy asked, and Luke could tell his interest was peaked; this wasn't polite conversation; this was intel collecting. </p><p>Luke blushed, entirely embarrassed that he and Ashton still hadn't had sex, "We haven't had sex," he rolled his eyes, trying to brush it off, but the embarrassment was still there. </p><p>Mitchy took a sharp intake of breath, "that's rough, Calum told me that's what you were fighting about when you broke up, and Calum fucked you, but I assumed when you got back together, it would have been straight to pound town," </p><p>Luke's stomach warmed; Calum had lied to Mitchy for him. It was the dumbest thing to feel happy about, and yet it was what made him happy. He'd protected the lie that Ashton and Luke had been together this whole time, for whatever reason, loyalty to Luke or possibly feeling it was protecting Ashton in some way. </p><p>Luke shook his head, "I keep trying, and he keeps saying he wants to wait," </p><p>"That's crazy; Ashton's always been such a slut, sleeping with people on the first date- well, actually in most cases sleeping with people before the first date," </p><p>He knew that Mitchy was trying to manipulate him, make him feel insecure, but the awareness didn't stop it from working a little bit. He knew Ashton's life had changed a lot and that he regretted the lifestyle he'd had with Mitchy, but the twist in his gut persisted. </p><p>Mitchy was watching closely as Luke's face sunk even further, and he quickly said, "sorry man, I shouldn't have said anything; how about the three of us go somewhere private. No need for these nosey assholes to overhears us," he said, and to an outside observer perhaps it would have seemed thoughtful, "Cal, take him into your room, I'll grab us some drinks," </p><p>And then Mitchy had disappeared toward the kitchen, and Calum was tugging him up off the couch, "we both know Ashton's changed a lot, you're important to him, I'm sure he thinks he's doing the right thing, it's got nothing to do with anything your mean old brain is telling you," he reassured quietly.</p><p>A wave of fondness enveloped Luke; Calum was still in there; even if he was a little distant with them, he was there. </p><p>He and Calum made their way to his room, and Luke's nerves were growing with every passing second; there was no way this could work; he'd been completely delusional to think this would work- </p><p>They sat on the edge of Calum's bed, and only a few moments later, Mitchy was reappearing with three beers in each hand, holding them by the necks of the bottles and offering a hand to Luke and Calum, who each took a beer from it. The other beers he deposited on the desk, taking one for himself, of course. </p><p>Mitchy sat himself down on Luke's otherside, between Luke and the wall, and he wondered if Calum found it strange the older man had squeezed himself into the space when there was far more room on Calum's otherside, but he didn't voice this. Instead, choosing to crack open his beer and take a small sip. </p><p>"So have you tried to give him any pointers, Cal?" Mitchy asked, clearly wanting to continue their earlier conversation; Calum nodded, still sipping from his beer bottle, "well, if Calum can't crack it for you, there's not much hope for anyone else; he's the biggest slut I know," Mitchy chuckled. </p><p>Calum laughed along with him, and so Luke managed a chuckle to keep his cover but quietly thought Calum didn't seem to find it as funny as Mitchy did. </p><p>"I gave him my best tips, and Ashton still didn't crack," </p><p>Luke took a moment to think before deciding that yes, he would say it, "Well, he cracked a little," both of the men turned an enquiring eye on him, and he continued, "he fucked my," he paused and mumbled, "cheeks," he averted his eyes, embarrassed to say it aloud. </p><p>"C'mon Luke; you can explain it to us," Mitchy said, clearly trying to seem supportive. </p><p>Luke had already decided he'd continue, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for Mitchy; he kept his eyes cast down, and the older man spoke again, "we've all slept with Ashton, it's okay, we know what he's like," </p><p>"He fingered my ass and, then he, well-" he faltered, not knowing the word for it, "he like titty fucked my ass cheeks," when he blushed and looked away this time it was genuine, he felt like a silly little kid. </p><p>"Oh my god," Calum said excitedly. </p><p>Mitchy nodded seriously, "He's waiting for your ass to tighten up again; he's probably disappointed Calum took your virginity; virgin asses are the best," he said knowingly. </p><p>Luke's jaw just about hit the floor, but he quickly closed his mouth, hoping the others hadn't noticed. Had he really been feeding this shit to Calum since he was a teenager?</p><p>"Aren't they Cal?" he asked him, and Calum looked up from where his hands were in his lap. </p><p>He faltered for a moment and blushed, "I uh, I've only taken Luke's virginity," he admitted, and Luke was shocked, not at the admission but at Calum's meekness. </p><p>"You gotta top more Cal, tighten that ass up, that's why the Michael thing didn't work out, you let everyone in there, didn't feel good for him anymore, I mean I still think it was shitty of him to dump you, but still," Mitchy said with a shrug, sipping at his beer. </p><p>There was a fire brewing in Luke's stomach; who talked about people like this? People they supposedly cared about. He realised as he was thinking this though that Calum had told Mitchy another lie; it wasn't Michael who'd ended things; he wondered what had prompted that. But Mitchy's words were starting to paint a pretty clear picture of how he kept Calum in line. </p><p>"I still think you should get a little highschool twink like Ashton, just top the shit out of them, then you'll really start to appreciate what I mean," he told Calum, and then he turned to Luke. "Speaking of Michael though, he was watching you very closely out there," he told him. </p><p>"Ashton probably told him to keep an eye on me," Luke said with a shrug, which was a lie; Luke had told Michael to keep an eye on him. </p><p>"I reckon he's looking for new side action; Ashton's probably told him you're not fucking, I bet he knows you're gagging for it," </p><p>Luke blushed, "I would never do that to Calum," </p><p>"Calum wouldn't care; he's always known he didn't have a chance with Michael, hey babe?" </p><p>"Oh yeah," Calum scoffed, it didn't convince Luke for a second, and Calum quickly moved the conversation on, "you are kind of desperate for Ashton to fuck you," there was a guilty look on Calum's face as he spoke.</p><p>"That's okay," Mitchy told him, and Luke didn't miss the big hand that made its way onto his thigh, rubbing comfortingly. Luke tried to make eye contact with Calum, but he had his eyes looking at his lap again. "Cal, why don't you go and grab us some drinks," he said, not looking at him as he spoke. </p><p>Calum looked up, "we have beers right there," he said. </p><p>Mitchy still didn't look at him, "I think shots are in order," </p><p>He hesitated for a moment, standing but not moving, finally seeming to see the hand on Luke's thigh, Mitchy looked up at him, giving a warm smile, and Calum turned and left, apparently reassured by the look. </p><p>"Feel bad for him sometimes," Mitchy said, his other hand coming to rub against the small of Luke's back. </p><p>Luke swallowed, "why's that?" he asked as casually as he could. </p><p>Mitchy chuckled, "I try so hard to help him, you know? I tried to tell him if he kept being such a slut he'd never get Michael to leave Crystal, but you know how that went," </p><p>Luke wanted to turn and scream in Mitchy's face that he used the same hand to pat Calum on the head as he did to slap him across the face, but he was frozen, far more scared of this moment than he'd anticipated. </p><p>He hummed his agreement, unable to think of anything to say. </p><p>"I mean, he ruined your's and Ashton's relationship by sleeping with you; I mean, Ashton's never going to fuck you now he wanted you unspoiled, that's the only reason to go shopping in the juniors section," he told him, breath fanning across his neck. </p><p>Luke was still frozen; what the fuck was he supposed to say to this? Where the fuck were Ashton and Michael, he wanted out of this situation as soon as possible. </p><p>The hand came up off his thigh to hold his chin gently between his thumb and pointer finger, "I don't mind though, I mean I fuck Calum, I bet you're tighter than him, I could teach you things he could only dream of," his lips weren't even half an inch from brushing against Luke's cheek. </p><p>Luke nodded slowly, hoping that was the response he wanted, "you don't have to feel guilty; Ashton's other boyfriends preferred me too, Ashton preferred me until I had to give him up. He was like Calum, you know, spread his legs for anyone," He wasn't sure why Mitchy was talking so much; did the words turn him on? But as he felt himself be lowered back onto the bed, he realised they were the perfect distraction. </p><p>Mitchy's hand was running down his side when Luke finally heard the door open, and Calum returned with a bottle of Tequila and three shot glasses piled inside one another. Calum's face was shocked as he took in the sight before him, and Luke shot him a panicked look, watching as Calum's face shifted from confused to angry. </p><p>"What the fuck!" he stormed forward, dropping the bottle and glasses on the bed and tugging Luke out from underneath Mitchy. Luke noticed that he didn't pull Mitchy off him, taking Luke by the arm and pushing him toward the door. His own body a barrier between Mitchy and Luke. </p><p>Mitchy stood, a confused, innocent look on his face, "What's the matter, Calum? You aren't jealous, are you?" </p><p>Calum scoffed and swallowed thickly; Luke looked down at his hands and saw they were shaking. </p><p>"I told you Luke and Ashton were serious, that they were very monogamous, Luke would never cheat on Ashton," he told him firmly. </p><p>"Calum baby, no offence, but just because someone won't sleep with you doesn't mean they aren't interested in sleeping with other people," he said. His tone was soft and genuine, as if he really thought Calum should just consider it, "He's already had you, babe," his face was sympathetic, but Luke could only read it as condescending. </p><p>Calum shook his head, seemingly unable to find words; Luke reached out, grabbing the back of Calum's shirt, "I would never in a million years," he reassured. His other hand held the door handle tightly, ready for a quick escape. </p><p>He reached his hand around and grabbed Luke's wrist, "I know," he said, nodding. </p><p>"Are you really doing this right now?" Mitchy asked incredulously, "you've cheated on all your boyfriends with me, and you've helped plenty of people cheat with you. Why this guy? Why isn't he big enough to make his own decision?" </p><p>"He doesn't want to sleep with you," Calum said firmly, "and you shouldn't want him to; Ashton's your friend, do you want to break his heart?" there was a crack in Calum's voice, and Luke wished he were strong enough to just pull the older man from the room and take him anywhere but here. </p><p>Mitchy shook his head as if Calum didn't understand something so simple, "Ashton doesn't care about this sort of stuff; I bet he's cheating on Luke already; there's no way he's gone this whole time without sex," he chuckled. </p><p>Calum scoffed, and a bitter laugh came out of his mouth, "fuck, you can't even tell that Ashton's changed, you're so content with this idea of us all being like you, you can't even see that Ashton hasn't been like that for so long now." He paused for a long moment, his head shaking back and forth as he thought, "do you even care about him? Clearly, you've been paying no attention to him this whole time,"</p><p>There was something in the way Calum spoke that made Luke wonder if he was coming to the realisation that, if Mitchy didn't care about Ashton, maybe he didn't care about him either. Then again, perhaps Luke was willing a realisation that wasn't coming. </p><p>Mitchy sighed, "I thought you understood," he said simply, shaking his head in that condescending manner again, "Ashton's going through a phase,  he'll ride it out with Luke, and then he'll leave for college, or decide he wants to be rich again and where will Ashton be? Alone, he'll understand it's a waste of time," he made meaningful eye contact with Calum before continuing, "you're not like that Calum, you already know that's a waste of time. I mean, the only person you've ever loved doesn't give a fuck about you," </p><p>That was Luke's breaking point, the swirling pit of anger that had been growing in his stomach reached its peak, and his words came out in a vicious snarl, "You shut the fuck up!" Luke said quickly, "you don't know a goddamn thing about how Michael feels about Calum, and you know nothing about the sort of person Calum is. He's nothing like you," </p><p>Luke's hand that had taken up residence on the door handle pressed down, and he tugged at the back of Calum's shirt, the older boy so disarmed by Mitchy's statement he stumbled but was easily led out of the room. They scrambled through the house, disregarding the partygoers who were still spread around. Despite the hammering sound of his own heartbeat in his ears, Luke could hear the loud pounding of music above even that, and he realised that it was so loud that no one would have heard them. </p><p>As they made their way to Luke's room, his eyes searched the crowd for any sight for Michael or Ashton, but they either weren't here, or Luke's adrenaline-filled mind was unable to locate them. </p><p>Once they were on the otherside of the door, Luke locked it quickly and turned to Calum. </p><p>"Was he following us? Do you think he would try and hurt us?" it came out in a panicked stream. </p><p>Calum shook his head quickly, his eyes not focusing on anything as he seemed to recede into his own thoughts. Luke quickly threw his arms around the older man, pulling him in tight to his chest, and he felt the tears on his shirt before he heard the sob. </p><p>"I'm a terrible person," he told Luke's chest, "he's a terrible person, and I didn't even realise, and I must be an awful person, how- how did I not notice?" </p><p>Luke rubbed large circles on his back, "you're not a bad person, not even fucking close. He- He is evil though and all kinds of fucked up, and he didn't want you to know, that's why you couldn't see it, he wouldn't let you," Luke reassured, all his words coming out in a stream, not even thinking if Calum was ready to hear that. </p><p>"I knew Lu, I knew he was going to make a move on you, I saw his fucking hand, and I still left the room, and- I know what he's like I shouldn't have left you alone," his voice was weak as he spoke and Luke's gut twisted, this had all been his idea, he got himself into that position. </p><p>"You didn't think he would do that, not really, and at the end of the day, I'm an adult, and he's an adult. You should be able to walk out of a room and leave two adults, especially a fucking twenty-nine-year-old, and assume neither of them is going to-to do that to the other. It's not your job to monitor him; he's responsible for his own actions," Luke tried to reassure, playing the situation over in his head, and finally remembering that Ashton and Michael were supposed to be here somewhere; what had happened?</p><p>He reached into his back pocket as Calum continued to softly cry into his shirt, pulling out his phone. </p><p>
  <b>Ash 😈 and Michael 🐉</b>
</p><p><b>Michael 🐉: </b><em>Where are you? I'm here, and I can't find any of you anywhere</em> [11:24 pm]</p><p><b>Ash 😈: </b><em>Lu?  Please reply, babe </em>[11:29 pm]</p><p><b>Michael 🐉: </b><em>I'm getting worried text me back </em>[11:38 pm]</p><p><b>Michael 🐉: </b><em>Luke, are you guys, okay?  </em>[11:59 pm]</p><p><b>Ash 😈: </b><em>Luke, we're really worried? Where are you?  </em>[12:03 am]</p><p><em>Cal and I are in my room </em>[12:39 am]</p><p><em>don't know where Mitchy is </em>[12:39 am]</p><p><em>where are you? </em>[12:40 am]</p><p>He sent them as three short messages, unable to articulate anything about the situation over text. </p><p>"I text Mike and Ash; hopefully, we'll hear from them soon. Do you want to sit on the bed?" </p><p>He felt the nod against his chest, and he walked Calum backward toward the bed, and as he sat down, he finally looked up and made eye contact with Luke, "I'm so fucking embarrassed," he admitted, "I don't want Michael and Ashton to know,"</p><p>Luke thought for a moment, "Cal.. they both sort of already know what he's like, they're worried about you, we can edit it, and not mention what he said and the end, they don't need to know about that, okay?"</p><p>"I suppose that'll be okay," he said, and Luke reached down to grab one of his water bottles of the floor, passing it to Calum, "I don't know how long that bottles been in here, but it'll make you feel a little better," he assured him. </p><p>He took the chance to check his phone again. </p><p>
  <b>Ash 😈 and Michael 🐉</b>
</p><p><b>Michael 🐉:</b> <em>We're at another party, I ran into him while he was grabbing beers. He said they were for the road. Told me you were all going to Troy's. Ash and I left straight away</em> [12:45 am]</p><p><em>We never left the house; he saw you watching me at the party, he commented on it </em>[12:49 am]</p><p><em>There was a big blowout. Can you guys please come home </em>[12:49 am] </p><p><em>Cal is really upset </em>[12:49 am] </p><p>and overwhelmed [12:49 am]</p><p><b>Ash 😈: </b><em>Fuck, he's an asshole, who the fuck does that? </em>[12:50 am]</p><p><b>Michael 🐉: </b><em>A predator </em>[12:51 am]<b><br/></b></p><p><b>Ash 😈: </b><em>We have the Corvette, we'll be home soon, stay safe </em>💞[12:53 am]</p><p><em>Michael better be driving</em> [12:53 am]</p><p><b>Ash 😈: </b><em>he is</em> [12:54 am]</p><p> </p><p>"Mitchy told Michael that we were leaving to go to a party at Troy's; he took Ashton with him; they're coming back now," Luke told him. </p><p>"Why would he lie about that?" Calum asked, confused. </p><p>And Luke didn't answer, busying himself pulling sweats out of his drawers. A pair for each of them, he placed a set in Calum's lap. </p><p>"You look really good in your leather pants, but I thought these might be more comfortable," he explained quietly. </p><p>Calum hummed, "Mitchy told me to wear them," he said all but mumbled. </p><p>"We can burn them later if you want?" Luke offered, and in return, he got a small laugh from Calum. And he had a small moment of relief, Calum was a long way from out of Mitchy's clutches, but he was closer than he'd been at the beginning of the night. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I'm really proud of this chapter, even though it is so goddamn long, so please tell me what you think, and you know kudos, comment, share or send in a telegram to your nan xx </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them had talked into the early hours of the morning. Calum offering confessions in the form of thought, feeling or action, often tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, and the others would offer reassurance in the form of tight hugs and their best attempt at the right words. </p><p>Some of the things Calum told them made something twist deep in Luke's stomach, and a desire to be much bigger and stronger came to mind. Michael had to leave the room several times, hearing something that would make him scowl and look like he wanted to interject with all his worst profanities. Instead, he would get up and walk away, coming back a few moments later. Then there was Ashton, who was there patting them on their shoulders and offering comforting words, as though this hadn't been a nightmare he'd lived too. </p><p>When they finally went to sleep, it was nearly six am; Luke had climbed into his bed with Calum wrapped tight against his chest. He'd told Michael he was free to sleep in Calum's bed if he wanted, but instead, he climbed in, spooning Calum. Ashton, never one to be left out, climbed in, spooning Luke, and he and Michael complained right up until the moment they fell asleep about there not being enough room. But none of them wanted to be alone that night. </p><p>Ashton woke sometime around lunch, pressing a kiss into Luke's temple and telling him he'd made sandwiches, they were in the fridge, and he was going to work. Then Luke fell back asleep, and he and the others didn't wake again until late in the afternoon. Michael woke first, returning to Luke's room with the plate full of sandwiches, which eventually woke the others. </p><p>By the time Luke really woke up, Calum and Michael were sitting on the end of the bed, each with a sandwich; they were almost shoulder to shoulder and talking as friendly as ever. It seemed that the rift that had grown between them was almost entirely gone, which seemed to confirm his theory that Mitchy was the driving force behind it. </p><p>"I'm surprised your guests didn't eat these last night," Michael told them through a mouthful of sandwich.</p><p>"Ash got up early and made them before he left for work," Luke told him, voice rough and sleep-filled as he sat up. </p><p>"Such a good boy," Michael mumbled through a different mouthful of sandwich.</p><p>Calum was eating his sandwich quietly; it looked as though he was deep in thought, "how are you feeling this morning?" Luke asked, and even Michael paused his eating to listen for the response.</p><p>"I-" he began and then let out a sigh, "I feel really lost," he admitted.</p><p>The other two nodded, "that's to be expected; last night kind of flipped a lot of what you believed on its head," Michael told him honestly.</p><p>"I know it's really soon," Luke said quietly, "but have you thought about seeing a therapist? I think they could probably give you some perspective, help you feel a little more grounded,"</p><p>"I can't afford a therapist; there's barely enough in my college fund to pay for college and food," he told them, sighing.</p><p>Michael and Luke spoke at the same time, "we'll help," they shared a look and couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"I can't ask you guys to do that," he told them quickly.</p><p>Luke laughed and rolled his eyes, "what's the point in having a rich asshole dad if I can't use his money for whatever I want,"</p><p>The three of them laughed, and it warmed Luke's chest, part of him afraid that they might lose Calum to this.</p><p>Michael spoke, "yeah, and what's the point of having a sugar mummy fiance if I can't use my own money for whatever I want? Do you think I've paid for a single grocery since I moved out?" he laughed.</p><p>"You and Ashton should start a club," Calum told him, a chuckle bubbling out of him.</p><p>Luke's eyes lit up, "oh my god, they should!"</p><p>After that, they moved to the lounge room, where they spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies. Calum was snuggled between them, and it felt almost normal; the reminder that things weren't normal came in the form of lack of smirks and innuendo, no cheeky comments or waggling eyebrows. </p><p>When Ashton arrived home, Calum was asleep in Michael's arms, his legs stretched across Luke's lap, and he had to stop himself from just tossing them aside and dashing into Ashton's arms. Instead, he slowly and carefully extracted himself from underneath him and did just that. </p><p>He held the younger man in his arm for a long moment, and Luke laughed, feeling the older man smelling his hair. Ashton leant down, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, and then his eyes turned to Calum wrapped in Michael's arms; a sight they hadn't seen in weeks."You were right," he said quietly, "the moment he realised you were at risk, everything became clear to him, I can't believe it,"</p><p>"You were right; it was too dangerous," Luke told him, resting his chin awkwardly against the shorter man's shoulder.</p><p>"What happened? I mean I know Calum said it was all his fault but I thought he meant- well bigger picture," Ashton said quietly, casting a glance at the other two sleeping on the couch. Then tugging Luke into the kitchen so they could talk.</p><p>"It doesn't matter; it was stupid of me is the point," he said, sitting himself up on the counter as Ashton started to rifle through the fridge.</p><p>Ashton made a disapproving noise, "are you saying that because you think I'll get mad?" he asked, head still buried in the fridge.</p><p>"He convinced Calum to leave the room, and when he came back, that's when Calum flipped. Mitchy had managed to lay me on the bed, and his hand was on my side, and that wasn't even that bad part. It was just that I didn't even notice what he was doing until it was too late. I thought I would be able to control the situation better, but I froze up," Ashton stopped, his head still in the fridge.</p><p>He stood slowly and turned toward Luke, who was watching him carefully. He was taking deep breaths right up until the moment he spoke, "you'll never be in a room alone with him again, I promise you that. And I'm so sorry that Michael and I fell for that lie; we should have been there,"</p><p>Luke shook his head, "He's the only person at fault here, I just- I think I understand what it must have been like to," he paused and searched for the word, "have been so influenced by him, a little better. I know it's not the same thing but, I can't believe you lived with that for so long," He and Ashton shared a long look, and Luke continued, "that's not us, you know that, right? You're nothing like him,"</p><p>Ashton's eyes flicked away from Luke's, and he shifted uncomfortably, "I know that," he told him quietly.</p><p>"It doesn't feel like you believe me," he waited for Ashton to say something, to make eye contact with him again, "if you were anything like him you would have convinced me to fuck you in the first week and then manipulated me into sleeping with everyone else in the house, just to turn around and call me a slut, so I felt too insecure to leave," he said matter-of-factly. "You've never done anything like that," the way the words came out weren't as comforting as he'd intended, they were vicious.</p><p>He couldn't help it, though, as he thought about Mitchy and all the ways he'd goaded Calum into doing what he wanted, and then used the behaviour he'd encouraged to manipulate him into staying. He had to be the reason Calum had never told Michael the truth about how he felt. His mind drifted to the two of them curled up on the couch and his heart ached, Michael would probably never know and he didn't think that was fair, the older man deserved to have the choice, even if his choice wasn't Calum.</p><p>Luke felt the tears on his cheeks and wiped them quickly, looking up at Ashton, who was observing him, "you're never going to tell me what he said are you?"</p><p>He stayed quiet, moving to crane his neck through the doorway to the lounge room and see the others were still asleep, turning back to Ashton quickly, 'you can't tell Calum I told you, and you can't tell Michael any of it, no matter what," his voice was quiet but serious and Ashton nodded.</p><p>Then he let out a loud sigh and recounted the evening's events to Ashton, who to his credit remained silent, even when his face was contorted with rage, and he looked as though he might burst. Luke continued to check the other's on the couch as he went, making sure neither of them woke.</p><p>"And then he said, essentially that Calum was never going to bother with a relationship, he knew it was meaningless because the only person he'd ever loved didn't care about him," Luke said finally, "then I pulled Calum out of the room, and you know the rest,"</p><p>"Fuck him," Ashton said, taking deep breaths as he tried to organise his thoughts, "nothing he said about me is true; I stopped being that person before we met, and if anything happens between us, and- this is over then I'll still be this person. I'm not going back to that; I hated myself," he sighed, "I mean the way people treated me and the way I treated them- it's not the sort of person I want to be,"</p><p>"I know," Luke said quietly, "I know that, but when you're vulnerable, and someone keeps telling you something over and over again you start to believe it. It sounds crazy but-"</p><p>"But he's just that convincing," he finished for him, "I know, he figures out what you're insecure about, and all the suggestions he makes just feed into it, and it grows," the look on Ashton's face said there were a million stories he could tell of just that, an insecurity being grow, twisted and shaped until it was a perfect puppet string. </p><p>Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton's middle, and the older man sunk into him, both holding each other far too tight but knowing they needed it. Something to hold them in this moment and stop them from disappearing into worst-case scenarios and bad memories. </p><p>Only their deep breaths could be heard in the room for a long moment before Ashton sighed and broke the silence," he convinced me-" he began, voice weak. "That my girlfriend was cheating on me, I mean at first, I didn't believe it I couldn't, and then slowly it got more and more reasonable, until he and I were alone one night and, well, if she was already cheating on me, it couldn't hurt if I did it too, that's what he convinced me. And I did it, we broke up a few weeks later because one of Mitchy's friends 'accidentally' told her and he told me she was using it as an excuse to be the victim and that I had no reason to feel guilty. And I didn't for a long time, then things started to clear up- I saw the sort of person he was, slowly, not all at once like Calum had to, and I realised he'd probably lied. Part of me still insisted he must have just made a simple mistake, though." it was a quiet admission that made Luke's heart sink, he'd known Ashton was full of guilt and a misplaced senses of responsibility but he'd never really dared to hypothesise why.</p><p>"Did you ever find out the truth?" Luke asked quietly, no need to speak above a whisper, his lips were just above Ashton's ear as they stayed locked in their tight embrace.</p><p>He felt him nod, "spoke to her just after you moved in actually, she came into the bar, didn't know I worked there. I apologised when I saw her, and she accepted straight away. Said a friend of hers had told her I was a new man, and I asked, I had to. I tried to explain without making excuses, and she said she'd never even thought about anyone else. Told me she thought we were going to get married," he laughed and Luke could hear the smile in his voice, "we both laughed about it, we were barely eighteen, it wouldn't have lasted. But my heart still broke a little bit, I couldn't believe how easily I could be manipulated, I thought I was so smart and street savvy." he laughed at that too.</p><p>Luke pulled himself back so he could see Ashton's face, and it was even, thoughtful but not sad, he'd had time to come to terms with it, he guessed.</p><p>"I didn't really believe all the little thoughts I'd had until you were just disgusted by him, and then everything seemed to come into focus, little pieces that had seemed odd, connected to big pieces to paint a pretty complete picture," he said honestly.</p><p>"No one's immune to manipulation, as soon you realise that it becomes a little harder to be manipulated," Luke said quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have written the end of this story, not including this chapter there are six left! And I will be posting them every other day (honestly the more hype y'all are the more excited I'll be to post). I wanted to say thank you to Emma (@boomerluke) who as always had to Beta for me! This time though I sent her a google doc with 12k+ words of unedited writing and she read it first thing Sunday morning for me and damn if that ain't love. </p><p>So I hope you're enjoying the story and I hope you're not too sad it's all coming to an end! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jack</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Mitchy Collins is telling everyone he fucked you, steadily dropping your standards, I see. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack's already told dad,</em>
  
  <em>you're getting around fucking old guys, good luck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thanks for the heads up; I guess it's not true, though...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️<b> &amp; Supermodel </b>💃</p><p><b>Supermodel </b>💃<b>: </b><em>people are saying you fucked some thirty-year-old guy</em></p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️<b>: </b><em>I heard that too...</em></p><p>🙄<em> it's not true; it's some guy Calum was seeing; I told him he could fuck off essentially because he tried to fuck me, and long story sh</em><em>ort</em><em>, he must be spreading rumours about me because Calum saw he's a total creep and wants nothing to do with him</em></p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️<b>: </b><em>so you didn't have sex with Calum either? Cause people have been saying that too</em></p><p>
  <em>... okay, that part is true, but Ashton and I were broken up</em>
</p><p><b>Supermodel </b>💃<b>: </b><em>you guys broke up??? Um when?</em></p><p>
  <em>We're back together; it was for like five seconds</em>
</p><p><b>Supermodel </b>💃<b>: </b><em>and you fucked his best friend?</em></p><p><b>Supermodel </b>💃<b>: </b><em>kind of slutty...</em></p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️<b>: </b><em>Giorgia! Don't use that word!</em></p><p>🙄<em> I mean, you don't know the full story, but okay, I guess</em></p><p><b>Supermodel </b>💃<b>: </b><em>I don't know what you could say that would make it sound better</em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>you left the chat</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️</p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️<b>: </b><em>Literally don't pay any attention to her; if you and Ashton are okay with whatever happened, then that's all the matters</em></p><p>
  <em>Thanks, Chau</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need to confess something, and you can't tell Giorgia</em>
</p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️<b>: </b><em>I am all ears</em></p><p>
  <em>Ashton and I weren't dating until a few weeks ago; I just couldn't tell you guys </em>
  <em>in case</em>
  <em> my parents found out somehow.</em>
</p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️<b>: </b><em>so you lost your virginity to Calum?</em><b></b></p><p>
  <em>Uh, yeah</em>
</p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️<b>: </b><em>Ugh! He's so hot! Lucky!</em></p><p>
  <em>You're not mad?</em>
</p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️<b>: </b><em>I knew something was up; you haven't been yourself</em></p><p>
  <em>Yeah, the house has been a little hectic lately</em>
</p><p><b>Sunshine </b>☀️<b>: </b><em>tell me about it at school tomorrow x</em><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ashton had already left for work when Luke woke on Sunday morning, and it had been to a dozen texts from people, asking if he'd really fucked Mitchy, messages from his brothers that he wasn't going to waste time feeling awful about. </p><p>He wasn't sure how the older man had circulated the news so quickly, but he had the suspicion that Mitchy was fucking someone in his grade, or at least trying to because that's the only way the entire senior class could have found out so quickly. </p><p>Ben and Jack finding out was unsurprising; there were enough people in their age group that Mitchy was friends with.</p><p>Instead of dwelling on it, he made his way out into the kitchen and saw Calum was sitting with a mug of coffee at the kitchen table, his laptop and a textbook open in front of him.</p><p>"Morning," Luke said, flopping down in the seat opposite Calum.</p><p>Calum looked up at him, eyes tired, and as was becoming a habit for all of them, he took in Calum's appearance. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday; his hair was hidden under a black beanie. It had been in one of these habitual moments he'd first realised that Calum's hair had faded to a light blue; if he were to hazard a guess, it hadn't been dyed since Michael moved out. Who he'd noticed the day before now had bleach blonde hair instead of blue.  </p><p>He wasn't sure how significant it was, but it seemed almost like Michael and Calum had been sharing boxes of hair dye while they lived together. </p><p>"you had a shower yet?" Luke asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer. </p><p>Calum shook his head, "need to finish this essay,"</p><p>Luke hummed, "if you have a shower, wash your hair, you might feel a little fresher, might be easier to get motivated." when Calum didn't seem to be interested, he continued, "I'll even help you with it if you want?"</p><p>"The hair washing or the essay?" Calum asked, a listless chuckle leaving him.</p><p>"The essay, but I can help with the hair washing if you need it," he said, trying to put his kindest smile on; if he needed a little help keeping up with personal hygiene, then he wasn't going to deny him. </p><p>He mimicked Luke's earlier hum, "thought you'd be too busy reassuring your brothers to be bothered with me today,"</p><p>Luke let out an 'ah', "so you heard that too,"</p><p>"Your brother's text me; I told them you didn't sleep with Mitchy, don't know if they believed me," he shrugged, "Ben was better than Jack, he asked me if we were looking after you," he smiled at that.</p><p>"Yeah, he gave me a heads up that Jack told dad,"</p><p>"You should call him," Calum said, "he seems like he misses you,"</p><p>Luke nodded, more to himself; he should call Ben, he wouldn't, but he should, "do you think Ashton knows?"</p><p>He nodded, "text me this morning, told me to check in on you; I think Ben and Jack messaged him too,"</p><p>"Fucking hell," Luke rolled his eyes, "why's it anyone's business who I sleep with? The only person who gets to know who I fuck is Ashton,"</p><p>Calum didn't say anything to that, sipping at his coffee again.</p><p>"So, shower?" Luke asked, and the older boy nodded, taking one long last sip from his mug and putting it down.</p><p>He got up and headed off in the direction of the bathroom; he stopped turning to look back over his shoulder, "aren't you coming?"</p><p>Luke chuckled, "Yeah, alright,"</p><p>They made their way into the bathroom, and Calum started to undress; Luke averted his eyes, "You don't have to do that; I mean would you be mad if Ashton saw me naked?"</p><p>"I don't know you're pretty hot," he said thoughtfully, turning back to Calum's face, being careful to make sure his eyes stayed well above belly-button height. Which was what drew his attention to the beanie still sat atop his head. He reached out a long arm and snatched it off of his head just in time.  </p><p>"Thanks,"</p><p>They were quiet for a long time, Luke leaning against the wall and watching as Calum showered, watching as he pumped the shampoo into his hand and started to wash his own hair. And making sure not to let his eyes drop below the other's waist.</p><p>"I- didn't want to come in here alone, I've been able to distract myself with Michael, or my phone or whatever, but in here there are no distractions," he paused, as he stepped back under the spray to rinse his hair, "I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts,"</p><p>"Understandable," Luke said. Then he searched his mind for something to talk about, something distracting enough that for five minutes, Calum didn't have to think about- well, everything he was going through right now. He decided on, "so I got called slutty today by one of my closest friends,"</p><p>Calum chuckled, "first time?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, it's my own fault, I didn't tell her that you're the only person I've ever had sex with, and she thinks that Ashton and I broke up for like two days and then I went and slept with you. But I'm not going to explain it to her, even if what she thought was true, it's none of her business," he said.</p><p>"Can't be slut-shamed if you're not ashamed of being a slut," Calum said, as though it were a phrase like, 'real eyes realise, real lies' and that was with a mocking tone and little conviction.</p><p>Calum went quiet, "It's not that it's not true, I suppose, it's just that I really thought I wasn't ashamed, I thought I owned my shit. Then he said all that stuff in front of you, and I was so embarrassed, I could hear it. I mean, he'd said shit like that in front of his friends, but they all clapped me on the back and agreed with his weird back-handed logic. Your face though, that was when I realised I was ashamed,"</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>He thought for a long moment, "In the way that I knew I liked sleeping around, it was fun- but also that the logic didn't match up. You know? It was okay to be a slut, but by being a slut I wasn't good enough for Michael, and I realised only one of them could be true,"</p><p>"You know that's not why you guys didn't work out, right?" he asked quietly.</p><p>He nodded, "in a way,"</p><p>"Cal, you didn't work out because you weren't honest about how you felt; you can't blame Michael for taking you at your word. And you can't blame yourself for not feeling good enough. You were scared, and that's okay, you had someone telling you he could never want you like that, but Michael never said he didn't want you, you never asked him for more," Luke groaned, "I mean- I can't quite articulate it, but there are communication problems lets leave it at that. He does have a fiance, and you did always act indifferent to the idea of a relationship; you can see why no one made a move, can't you?"</p><p>He wasn't sure if what he was saying made sense, but he had to offer something. Calum had to know that this was a case of nothing ventured, everything lost.</p><p>The shower turned off, and Luke turned quickly, grabbing him a towel. Calum got out quietly, towelling his hair somewhat dry before moving to the rest of his body.</p><p>"You're right; I know you're right, but Mitchy's still there in the back of my head, you know?"</p><p>"I know," Luke nodded, "I just- I know this is easier said than done, but no matter what happens, try not to tie your self-worth up in whether or not Michael wants you, okay?"</p><p>Calum sighed for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon and nodded. Luke wasn't sure if he believed it but thought he'd already pushed the Michael topic far enough today.</p><p>"So, what do you think about colouring your hair?" Luke said, running a friendly hand through it. </p><p>Calum nodded, "been thinking of going back to black," he told him. </p><p>"I think that'd look nice."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dad</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Being a slut isn't going to get you anywhere in life; all it's going to do is come back and bite you in the ass. Think about that before you go around sleeping with anyone else, especially men more than ten years older than you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll come to see you soon; we can talk this over</em>
</p><p><b>Mama Emmalyn </b>❤️</p><p>
  <em>If you need anything honey, you know how to contact me, okay?</em>
</p><p><em>I know, love you</em> ❤️</p><p><em>love you too </em>😚<br/><br/><br/></p><p>School the week before had been hard. There were whispers everywhere and people making stupid jokes. Not to mention that he and Giorgia weren't speaking, and he was pretty sure she was adding fuel to the flames.</p><p>He'd explained everything to Chau, and she'd promised not to tell anyone. He could tell she was a little hurt that he'd lied to her, but she did seem to understand his reasoning and admitted she would probably have had the same fear, especially with Giorgia. </p><p>But then the message from his father had come; it had taken longer than he'd expected, and content-wise, well, he hadn't really known what to expect. When he'd told his father he was going to go and see him, it had been in a fit of anger, and now he wasn't sure if or when he'd follow through, only grateful he hadn't told him a day.</p><p>He had also neglected to tell Ashton or Calum; this was something he had to deal with alone. Calum was doing a lot better; he and Luke had sat down on Sunday afternoon and made an assignment planner. He'd also helped Calum research two papers, and he seemed to be filled with a new motivation for college. He hadn't mentioned therapy, but he and Michael had been paying for him to go; he hoped that Calum not wanting to talk about it was normal, but he supposed only time would tell.</p><p>Michael had started coming by more often again, having dinner with them when Crystal was away and some nights even when she was home. Luke could see how he sometimes watched Calum with worried eyes, but then again, they could all do that from time to time. He saw Ashton do it a lot, too, mostly when Calum would get halfway through a meal and say he wasn't hungry anymore.</p><p>It made Luke giggle quietly to himself as he watched the older man's brow furrow, and he'd say, "okay, well, I'm going to put it in a container in the fridge, and you can eat it later,"</p><p>He wasn't sure how he'd ever been intimidated by Ashton or any of them for that matter; they were all big softies.</p><p>It was a night like this when they were all crowded around in the kitchen. There was really no need for them all to be in there. But it was Luke's night to cook, and Ashton was having trouble keeping his hands to himself; Calum had come in for a beer and gotten distracted giving Luke pointers, then Michael had come in looking for Calum, who'd left him at the dining table twenty minutes ago.</p><p>"Okay, so bring your thumb in like that," Calum made the gesture and held it out for Luke to imitate, "yeah, perfect, that's about a tablespoon, so just put it in your hand and then sprinkle it through,"</p><p>"Calum's trying to make a househusband for you, by the looks of it," Michael said to Ashton, and the pair chuckled, continuing to watch them.</p><p>Luke whipped his head around, "I don't think so; I'm not being a senator of California <em>and</em> coming home and cooking," he told him, his tone playful.</p><p>"You tell him," Calum joined in, frowning at Ashton.</p><p>Ashton laughed, "okay, when you start bringing in the big bucks; I think I can handle the cooking and the cleaning,"</p><p>Luke hummed, not able to help the way his eyes flicked over Ashton's body appreciatively, the thought of Ashton at home, looking after their kids- dear god, he was only eighteen, he needed to slow his roll. He blushed, turning back to his dish, hoping the others hadn't noticed.</p><p>"Luke Hemmings, I saw that," Michael told him, tutting.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at Michael, "saw what?" he asked innocently.</p><p>Michael made a 'hmm' noise, "must have imagined it then,"</p><p>"Can you all get out of the kitchen, please?" Luke sighed, turning to shoo them toward the entry, and they all rolled their eyes but did as they were told.</p><p>As soon as they were out of the kitchen, Luke let out a sigh of relief and shifted his dick in his pants. The lack of sex was still having the same effect on him, and it was going to be the end of him; he could swear to god. The worst part if he was having half as much sex as the rumours claimed, he would be endlessly grateful, but he wasn't. He was getting all the shitty stuff that came with being a 'slut' but none of the good stuff, like actually having sex.</p><p>He adjusted himself in his pants again; sure, there was no way anyone would tell now, making sure his shirt was coming down over his crotch as far as he could stretch it. Then he was walking out to the dining table with three plates of the pasta he'd precariously perched in his hands/arms.</p><p>"Okay, if you like it, there's more in there; if you hate it, try and throw it out without me noticing," Luke told them as he put a plate in front of everyone, they laughed at him but started eating right away, and he went back for his own plate, as well as the bowl of parmesan he'd grated for them.</p><p>They ate, chatting in between bites, and the consensus was that the food was pretty good. Other than that, Luke couldn't really tell you what they'd spoken about. He was trying not to reach down and adjust himself every five seconds, and as soon as his plate was empty, he scooped it, and everyone else's up and said he was going to wash up. Which he was, but it was also an excellent excuse to be in a room alone, where he could adjust himself all he needed, then slink off to the bathroom if the issue persisted. Which surely it couldn't? It had hung around long enough already, right?</p><p>While he was deep in thought washing the dishes, Calum popped his head in, "Thanks for dinner; I'm going to drop Michael home; can I borrow the car?"</p><p>Luke was careful only to turn his head toward Calum, and he nodded quickly, "keys are on the entry table," and then thankfully, he was gone, and Luke let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"What's all the sighing for?" Ashton's voice came from behind him.</p><p>Luke jumped, "nothing, just tired," he lied.</p><p>He heard Ashton coming closer, "thank you for cooking," he said, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder. Luke reflexively tensed, and Ashton pulled back, "is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>He could feel his face was bright red, and he turned to Ashton shaking his head quickly, "no- I uh," he couldn't find the words, so he turned the rest of the way and pointed to his crotch. His skin-tight jeans were doing a poor job of hiding how hard he was.</p><p>Ashton took a sharp intake of breath, "Wait- did you get horny from cooking dinner?" he asked, an interest sparked in his eyes and a grin across his face.</p><p>"No!" he said quickly, his face still hot.</p><p>Ashton's face softened, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease; is it just a random boner?"</p><p>Luke wanted to tell Ashton it was because of him, but the vocabulary wasn't there, so he shook his head instead, averting his gaze as he did so.</p><p>"Okay, well, either you're going to have to use your words, or we're going to play a bizarre game of charades," Ashton said laughing, and Luke shot him a glare; he laughed again, "I know I'm sorry," he came closer, hugging Luke, but making sure to keep their hips apart.</p><p>As much as the proximity wasn't helping his boner, it did make it easier to confess; this way, he didn't have to look at Ashton, and he could talk much quieter, "it's because of you," he mumbled.</p><p>"Why do I always get blamed?" he said laughing, "what could I have possibly done, just standing in the kitchen?"</p><p>Luke felt the colour in his cheeks deepen again, "well, you said if I started earning good money-"</p><p>"Are you turned on by money?" Ashton asked quickly.</p><p>"Can you shut up for five seconds," he said exasperated, "if I were the breadwinner, you'd be the househusband, and I thought about," he faltered, worried Ashton might freak out, "about you at home looking after our kids," he screwed his eyes shut, sure Ashton was going to be searching for them any moment.</p><p>And he did, pulling back to try and look Luke in the eye, "aw, baby, you got hard thinking about us being dad's?" Luke nodded, but his eyes stayed closed, "open your eyes," Ashton said, tone soft.</p><p>"I know it's dumb, we haven't been together very long, and I'm only eighteen, so like that's so far away, but you would make such a hot dad," he blushed, but persevered, "I mean the thought of you waiting for me with our kids at the end of the day," he groaned, "it's really hot," he admitted quietly.</p><p>Ashton leant in and kissed him, pulling back just a little to mumble into Luke's lips, "you're so fucking sweet," he told him, before returning to kissing him slow and gentle, his hands holding the sides of Luke's face like he was made of glass. At some point, the careful kisses bled into hungry kisses that became full of teeth, and the space that had been carefully left between their groins was gone, and Luke was all over Ashton. The older man helping him, hand coming up underneath his thigh. Their bodies slotted together, and Luke was waiting for it the moment Ashton pulled back and said they couldn't go any further.</p><p>And he did, pulling back, panting and looking at Luke with hungry eyes, "you wanna try and make some kids?" he asked instead, a breathless laugh coming with the question.</p><p>Luke didn't pause for a moment nodding and, letting himself be picked up and carried straight to the nearest bedroom. Their lips had to part again as Ashton fiddled with the door handle, finally getting it open and throwing Luke on the bed, then moving to rifle through one of his drawers. Coming up with Lube and a condom.</p><p>"You don't make kids with condoms," Luke told him knowingly, and Ashton threw it aside immediately. He'd been sure he'd have to fight the older man on it longer, but apparently, whatever Ashton had needed to know/hear/see to know they were ready for this, he'd heard/seen/known because he wasn't stopping.</p><p>He was stripping off his clothes as he came toward the bed, and Luke had followed his lead, throwing his shirt somewhere over his shoulder, but the jeans were hard to get down while you were sitting.</p><p>As Ashton reached the bed, he leant down, grabbing Luke's calves and using them to pull him across the bed toward himself, then his hands were on the top of his jeans (underwear included), pulling them down to his ankles in one fell swoop. Then gently pulling the cuffs over his feet and tossing them on the floor.</p><p>For the first time, he paused, his eyes drinking in Luke's naked body like it was the last oasis in an endless desert.</p><p>"You're so stunning," he told him, his words breathy and quiet.</p><p>Luke blushed, "Ash, can you stop staring please?" he asked, voice only a little louder than Ashton's had been.</p><p>His eyes came up from Luke's body to meet his eyes, a soft smile on his lips he crawled on top of him, "so lovely," he told him, humming the way happy drunks did when they told you they loved you. "I love you," and there was the happy drunk.</p><p>"Yeah?" Luke asked, and Ashton nodded, "I love you too,"</p><p>"I know, you want to have babies with me," he said, his voice going singsongy.</p><p>Luke groaned, but there was a smile on his lips the whole time, "I wish I hadn't told you that,"</p><p>"It's the only reason you're getting laid," Ashton said knowingly.</p><p>"Speaking of," Luke said, eyes gesturing down to his incredibly hard dick.</p><p>Ashton pecked his lips, reaching above Luke's head to tug a pillow down and tuck it behind his shoulders. Then moved down to wrap the aforementioned lips around Luke. He circled the head slowly a few times, and Luke couldn't help but let out a whine; it had been a hot minute since anything besides his own hand had been around his cock. Then he ran his tongue along the slit, just once, quickly before dropping down to take him all in.</p><p>"Fuck you, fuck you honestly," Luke laughed around the moan that he couldn't keep in and Ashton pulled off, grinning.</p><p>"How do you like it?" Ashton laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>Luke raised an eyebrow, "what? Knowing you've slept with Calum? Doesn't bother me a bit, kind of turns me on," he admitted with a shrug.</p><p>Ashton scoffed, and Luke continued, "you know when we fucked he asked me if I wanted him to fuck me the way you do?" he smirked, not entirely sure where he was going with that.</p><p>He made a face Luke couldn't read, and then he was pressing Luke's knees toward his chest, "we'll see about that," he said.</p><p>Luke took his queue and grabbed the backs of his knees, holding them almost against his chest. Then Ashton was moving off the bed, squatting down beside it so he could have better access to Luke's hole. He licked across his hole quickly before going back over it again, flattening his tongue this time, making sure not to miss a single of the sensitive nerves.</p><p>The younger man wanted to reach a hand down and bury his fingers in his hair, but they were preoccupied holding his steadily weakening legs in place. So instead, he let out whines both at the sensation and his inability to do anything else.</p><p>Ashton paid him little attention as he continued licking and sucking. Pressing the tip of his tongue past the first ring of muscle every now again and watching as it made Luke squirm more, at one point, he had to bring a hand up to rest on the younger man's stomach to stop him from wriggling.</p><p>Then Ashton lined a lubed finger up and pressed it in, his tongue still licking and sucking, encouraging the entrance to open for him.</p><p>Luke moaned, "Ash, hurry up!" he whined, "I've been hard too long now,"</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to open you up fast then," He said, speaking into Luke's thigh, where he started to place kisses as he pressed a second lubed finger. Working it in and out quickly, pressing up against Luke's prostate, teasing a few times before pulling them out and reentering with a tight three.</p><p>Luke cried out again, "fuck, it burns," he told him, and Ashton stopped quickly, "no, keep going, I'll get used to it," the older man faltered a moment longer before continuing.</p><p>"You're doing well," Ashton told him, kissing the rest of the way up his leg, all the way to his knee. Letting his fingers come free and moving up to press their lips together, kissing slowly and purposefully, "fuck, you're so gorgeous," he said against Luke's lips.</p><p>"You're not even looking at me," Luke chuckled, taking the opportunity to let go of his legs, and wrap his arms around Ashton's neck.</p><p>"Not talking about how you look," he told him, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his throat.</p><p>Luke whined, "Ashton, you keep getting distracted, you sap,"</p><p>He laughed and pulled away, moving back down between Luke's thighs, taking the lube and stroking his cock a few times, a relieved sigh leaving his own lips.</p><p>"So easily distracted you forgot to touch your own dick," Luke laughed, and Ashton rolled his eyes fondly. Then moved to line himself up with Luke's hole, pressing his knees toward his chest again so he could see where he was aiming.</p><p>Luke took his knees in hand again, and Ashton used his hand to guide his cock, so it was resting against his rim; he pressed the tip in and then pulled out again, repeating this a few times as he watched Luke whine, curse and squirm under him.</p><p>He laughed and pressed himself all the way in bottoming out; Luke let out half a moan, the rest choked and left in his throat.</p><p>He thrust in and out a handful of times, but then Luke's arms gave way, and they were reaching for Ashton. Who gave in immediately, pressing himself tight against Luke so the younger man could wrap his arms around his neck again. Ashton's thrusts grew short, the new position harder to move in. Luke loved it though, the older man's shoulders were right there; he was able to press kisses into them, into his neck, and moan deeply into the juncture where they met. As well as being able to hear all the moans Ashton tried to hold back, as they rumbled about in his throat. </p><p>Best of all though, he could whisper into Ashton's ear, "feels so good," and a list of other intoxicating thoughts that came to his mind, all the way until he was moaning, "I'm going to come,"</p><p>Ashton reached between their sweaty bodies and gave Luke a few tugs, and he was coming in between them; he stopped as Luke came, panting into his neck.</p><p>"Keep going," Luke encouraged.</p><p>He was still panting as he replied, "you sure?" Luke nodded.</p><p>He started to thrust again, and it sent a special type of thrill through Luke; there was no way he was missing out on finding out what it felt like to have someone come inside you.</p><p>"Still feels so good, could get hard again like this," Luke confessed. Ashton moaned low, his momentum steadily running out, until finally, he was coming deep inside Luke, "Oh god, that feels so good!" Luke told him.</p><p>Ashton chuckled, exhausted and panting, "fuck, my abs hurt,"</p><p>"That's all you've got to say?" Luke asked, laughing.</p><p>The older man chuckled again, "what am I supposed to praise your ass now?"</p><p>"Obviously," Luke giggled.</p><p>Ashton sighed, finally pulling himself up and out of Luke to flop on the bed beside him, "I do have to say though, now that I've been in that ass, I don't think I can go without," Luke could hear the smile in his voice, he was only teasing.</p><p>"If you think there's a chance you'd be able to, you don't know me at all," Luke was grinning at Ashton as thought dawned upon him and he turned a bright shade of pink. </p><p>"What?" Ashton asked smiling, clearly able to see the pink hue of his cheeks. </p><p>He bit his lip holding back a giggle, "I told my step mum if we had sex I'd make sure it was safe," he blushed again, "and I literally couldn't even manage it the first time," </p><p>"Fuck," Ashton said, eyes widening, "I-I don't have an excuse I just didn't think, but Calum and I get tested all the time. It's like a little house activity!" he told him smiling, noticing the dubious look on Luke's face he continued, "I haven't slept with anyone since I last got tested," he encouraged. </p><p>"So <em>I</em> might have given you an STI I don't know about?" Luke asked. </p><p>Ashton shrugged, "I doubt and if you did not much I can do about it now, we'll go get tested soon, it's my own fault I shouldn't have gotten carried away," </p><p>"You're ruining my after glow," Luke told him groaning. </p><p>The older man rolled into his side, pressing a kiss into his temple, "don't stress baby, I really doubt Calum gave you an STI, he wore a condom right?" Luke nodded, and Ashton pressed more kisses to his head, "it's okay, most people have done it without thinking, don't worry," Luke shifted his head to look at him. </p><p>There was still a worried look on his face, "are you sure?" he asked apprehensively and Ashton nodded. </p><p>Luke smiled and him and Ashton smiled back, they were staring at each other stupidly when the door swung open.</p><p>"What the fuck Calum knock!" Ashton said, sitting up and tugging the pillow from being Luke and using it to cover the younger man's now soft cock.</p><p>"I heard sex noises," he shrugged, "I left it till they stopped; I wanted to make sure if Luke was getting some I didn't interrupt," he explained, as though it ought to be obvious.</p><p>Luke laughed, but Ashton was frowning, and Calum continued, "sounds like you got it good Lu," he turned to face Luke, giving him a conspiratory look.</p><p>Luke giggled and nodded, "Luke! Don't tell him," Ashton said quickly, "Calum," he said thoughtfully, "do you know if you have an STI's?" </p><p>"Nope, not that I know of, I got tested a few weeks ago," he shrugged and then turned back to Luke, "So?"</p><p>"It was good, like really good," Luke told Calum, and the other grinned back at him, both enjoying teasing Ashton.</p><p>"Better than me?" he asked.</p><p>Luke thought for a long moment, "definitely," Ashton was pretending not to listen to them, "I don't know if Ashton telling me he loved me had anything to do with that, though," he giggled again, practically giddy.</p><p>Calum took a sharp intake of breath, "I can't compete with that; I'm incapable of the word," he said, and the three of them laughed but in Luke's stomach, something twisted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashton was at work again, and Calum was tucked away in his room. So Luke had the run of the place, really, and was taking that opportunity to doze on the couch. He wasn't sure what it was but sleeping on the couch in the middle of the day while some irrelevant sitcom played just hit the spot. <br/><br/>Unfortunately, it was while he was dozing that Calum chose to throw something at him; Luke sat up, rubbing his eyes and grasping for whatever it was that had hit him. When his eyes focused, he realised he was holding the little journal he'd found in Calum's room weeks ago. </p><p>Once Calum seemed happy that Luke was awake, he spoke, "last entry," he told him, turning and heading for the door, "I'm going out," and then he was gone, and Luke was still waking up. </p><p>As he looked down at the book, he realised Calum obviously wanted him to know something, in typical fashion in this house though no one could just come out and say what they meant. Which made the journal in his hands make much more sense. </p><p>So he did as he was told and flicked to the page marked by the little blue ribbon, then back a few pages until he found the beginning of the last entry. </p><p>It was dated today. </p><p>
  <em>I went to see Michael last night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew Crystal would be away; we'd been texting about it the night before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got an uber over there, I thought about asking Luke for a ride, but I didn't want anyone to know where I was going. I was terrified that they'd stop me, and I didn't know if I ever wanted anyone to know. And they probably won't unless Luke read's my fucking journal again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I was on my </em>
  <em>way </em>
  <em>there, and I started second-guessing myself; I hadn't even told him I was coming, and I felt so sick to my stomach. Mitchy's voice, I swear I could feel it reverberating off the walls of my skull, my therapist told me it would most likely go away, or it would happen less. That hasn't started yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I was there in the Uber, feeling like my heart was going to climb out of my chest, and then the car stopped, and I had to get out, and I looked at their big beautiful house, and I nearly didn't get out. What if I ruined all of this? What right did I have to possibly wreck this perfect life they had?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got out,</em>
  
  <em>though, the guilt not being enough to stop me; this time, Luke's voice was in my head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got to the door, and I knocked, and it took what felt like a lifetime for him to answer the door, and when he saw me on his face, it looked worried, and I realised I must have been wearing my nerves like a goddamn neon sign.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is everything okay?" he asked, and he came closer to me, reaching to take me in his arms, and I nearly let him, wanting him to soothe the aches in my heart and the emptiness that existed somewhere in my chest, maybe where your soul is supposed to go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm fine; I just came over to talk to you," I told him, it was a lie, and we both knew it, but he sobered his face, trying to keep the worry from it, and I appreciated it, I was able to take myself more seriously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come in then," he said, moving to let me in, and I shook my head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I won't be long," and I took the deepest breath of my life, readying myself and then I was silent for a long time, and Michael looked worried again. But he didn't say anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I had to come and se</em>
  <em>e you </em>
  <em>while Crystal was away, because, well, I needed you to know that; I've been in love with you for a long time now. And Mitchy convinced me that I wasn't worthy of your love and that you were disgusted by me and I don't believe that's true anymore- and I- I had to tell you because- I don't know if I could live without telling you," there were tears in my eyes, and my voice was choking, but I tried my hardest to keep my face even. And the moments between finishing my explanation, my confession, I suppose and looking up at his face were the longest in my fucking life. Every moment I'd described or thought of as long before that couldn't come close to measuring up to that one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when I looked up, there were tears in his eyes too, and we stared at each other.</em>
  <em> Tears a moment from falling </em>
  <em>until he swallowed thickly and spoke, "I love you too- I thought you, you always made such a big deal out of wanting to be alone- I thought you- I thought you'd never feel the same," he admitted and a few of the tears leaked from his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I started crying then, for real, and we were looking at each other stupidly, but I had to explain, I suppose, "you were the only person I could ever imagine being with, and I was so convinced it wouldn't happen I- I just put up a front you know? Which was dumb, but I was trying not to get hurt,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Michael wrapped his arms around </em>
  <em>me, </em>
  <em>and we cried in each other's arms until Michael whispered to me, "I wish you'd told me sooner," and I was alight with this feeling I thought people were lying about, I didn't think you could feel this way about another person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pulled back, and I was looking at him through my still teary eyes, and I asked him, "so?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And his whole face shifted, and he kissed me, and it was so slow and tender, fuck it wasn't like any kiss I've had in my entire life. I know what Luke was talking about that day he asked me to kiss him; there's something about kisses from someone you love so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could feel his tears on my face as we kissed until he finally pulled back, and he was crying more than before, "I'm so sorry," he said, and my heart sank; this wasn't the time for 'I'm sorry's this was the time for scooping me up in his arms and fixing every broken fucking thing in my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, I do," he told me, and his eyes were earnest, and he was holding me close, one hand on the back of my neck and the other on the side of my face, "but I love her too, I-I- it's too late, I promised myself to her," he let out this wretched sort of sob, and more tears came, and I couldn't even cry I was so shocked, "It's too late," it was barely a whisper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's when my tears started again, "I don't think I can love anyone else," I said, and part of me wanted him to feel guilty, to know I didn't have the luxury of someone else; I was sure he was it for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hand was wiping the tears from my cheek, the other stroking the hair at the nape of my neck, still holding me so goddamn firmly like he wasn't going to let me go, "you can, I promise you can," he told me, choking out the whispered words, and holding my eyes in his, "you will find someone who adores you, and you'll adore them, and," a tortured laugh left him, "and you and him, and me and Crystal, and Luke and Ashton will all take our kids on holidays together, and we'll still be friends, and we'll still love each other, but it'll be okay because you'll love him more than you could love me,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I choked on my tears and rushed the question past my lips, "do you love her more than me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head quickly, "it's different, it's so different, I don't think I'll ever love anyone like I love you, but that doesn't mean I don't love her," each word was slow and deliberate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''I don't understand," I cried a last-ditch attempt at getting reason out of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, I know," he told me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a blur after that; I left, I didn't go home, I took my fake, one of the few things from Mitchy I've kept, and I went to a bar. I didn't even get that drunk; I was too sad to drink, which doesn't make sense, does it? I don't know what to do anymore; I think Michael was wrong; I don't think I will ever love anyone as much as I love him.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd finished reading the journal entry, a few tears on his cheeks and the most awful sense of- of well aimlessness? He didn't know what to do, and it took him a lot of pacing around the house and rereading parts before he tried to call Calum. </p><p>"Luke?" he asked, he might have said more, but the noise from wherever he was, was spewing down the line. </p><p>"Where are you? I read the entry- why- why did you just leave?" </p><p>"I can't hear you; I'm at the Button Bar; text me if it's important; love you," he said quickly and hung up. </p><p>The Button Bar. It was a little out of the way, but he'd heard people from school say that they never turned away their shitty fakes; that must have been why Calum was there. Luke stood quickly, going straight for Ashton's room and into his top drawer. It was the drawer Luke had kept his stuff in for a long time, and in that time, he'd learnt the reason it was empty was that it was where Ashton kept bits and pieces. </p><p>Lube, condoms, loose buttons, old concert tickets, a broken watch, a box which, after Luke had opened it once, now knew had a vibrator in it and Ashton's passport. </p><p>He'd never looked at it, but when he opened it, he saw a much younger, shaggy-haired looking Ashton staring back at him; he stared at it for a long moment and decided it looked enough like a person he could have been to use as an ID. </p><p>He ruffled up his hair in the mirror, trying to make it look more like Ashton's old hair, and slung the older man's leather jacket on before racing out the door and realising he'd taken the car to work. His mad dash was becoming more and more delayed as he waited for the Uber. </p><p>The entire ride there, his leg had bounced, and his hands had tapped against his thighs, he didn't think Calum was out actively trying to do something stupid, but alcohol, sadness and time were a dangerous combination. </p><p>He tried to hide his agitation as he climbed out of the Uber, sure his nerves about Calum would look like guilt as he showed the bored man at the door the passport. It either worked, or he didn't care as he flagged him through the door, and Luke's eyes searched the bar. There he was, the only person sitting at the bar, everyone else favouring the booths, which were poorly lit and out of sight, and the tables which allowed the people clearly here on first dates to sit with a good foot in between them and easily shuffle away as the other tried to come closer. </p><p>He made his way to the bar taking his seat next to Calum, the bartender gave him a dubious look, and Luke was sure he knew he was not even close to twenty-one. The look grew more so when he saw Luke turning and tapping Calum on the shoulder. </p><p>He swung around and nearly knocked his head into Luke's, "Lukey! I didn't know you were coming here," he told him, using the bar to push himself back and get a better look at the younger man. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes and went to speak, but Luke raised a long finger to his lips, and Calum sobered for a moment, and his eyes went wide. That wasn't a good sign; if he wasn't sober enough to remember, he shouldn't comment on Luke's being there. He probably wasn't in any state to be alone. </p><p>"S'nice of you to come and find me," he told him instead, turning to the bartender, "this is the friend that called earlier, told you he was nice," Calum smiled, and the bartender gave him a tired smile in return. </p><p>"I don't think you have any nice friends, Calum," he told him knowingly and then shifted his attention to Luke, looking him over, "looks like it's your birthday, young man; what will you have?" </p><p>"I'll just have a coke-" </p><p>Calum interrupted him, "he'll have scotch and dry and shot if he wants to talk to me," </p><p>The bartender turned to Luke for confirmation, and he nodded, turning back to Calum. </p><p>"So why didn't you just tell me what happened?" he asked. </p><p>Calum sighed, swirling the watery dregs of his last drink, "you always wanna talk shop Luke, why can't you just have a drink and wallow with me, huh?"</p><p>So that's what Luke did, taking his shot quickly when it arrived and sipping at his scotch in silence, both staring forward at the rows of alcohol shelved above reach. The bartender was watching them closely, but not the way Mitchy did; it was a though he was trying to size up Luke. That made him wonder how many people and wandered up to the bar and parked themselves next to Calum and spun stories. By extension, how many he'd left with. </p><p>Then Calum was saying he had to go to the bathroom, and Luke was left alone. And the bartender came back; there was a tense silence between them until he spoke. </p><p>"I meant what I said before about Calum not having nice friends; what's your bit then?" he asked, and Luke blanched for a moment before sobering and finding he couldn't help but laugh. </p><p>Calum didn't have nice friends. </p><p>"I'm his roommate," he explained; the man didn't seem convinced, "Michael moved out because he got engaged, so I took his room," </p><p>His eyebrows shot up, "is that what tonight's about?" he asked, and Luke shook his head, not feeling like he could, in good conscience, say anymore, "Surprised Mitchy's not here; he always laps around when those pair fall out," he said knowingly. </p><p>"Mitchy is out, Ashton, Michael and I made sure of that," Luke said firmly, trying his hardest not to imagine Mitchy here. </p><p>He and Calum alone in a dark booth, telling him all the things he didn't need to hear. Promising him that Michael didn't love him and it didn't matter, and then pointing out someone, anyone for Calum to take home that night. </p><p>"Hope that's true," he said gruffly, taking Luke's empty glass from the bar but not moving away. </p><p>Then Calum was stumbling back to his seat, and the bartender spoke to him immediately, "so what are you and Michael fighting about tonight?" </p><p>Luke's eyes went wide, and he turned to watch Calum quickly, who laughed mirthlessly, "we're not fighting; he told me he loves me," he said, scooping his glass up off the bar and taking a swig. </p><p>"And that's bad?" </p><p>Another hollow laugh, "No," another drink, "what's bad is, despite saying he loved me in a way he'd never loved anyone else and me telling him I don't think I'll ever love anyone else but him, he, unfortunately, is still engaged and still in love with someone else. I was too late in my confession apparently!" he yelled the last sentence, and Luke reflexively came closer, wrapping an arm around him. </p><p>The bartender and Luke shared a look, "it's going to be okay," Luke told him, "it won't hurt like this forever," </p><p>Calum pulled his head up from where it had hung low, tears were staining his cheeks, and his eyes had turned red so quickly Luke was shocked, "Oh okay, I'll take advice on heartbreak from you!" it wasn't a shout. Still, if there'd been anyone else at the bar, it would have drawn their attention, "the first person you ever loved would move heaven or hell for you, loved you so much before he even knew you loved him back that he was ready to lie to himself forever just to make sure you were safe and comfortable, and you're still with him! You'll probably be with him forever!"</p><p>"Hey Cal, don't take it out on the kid, he's only trying to help, and he's right," the bartender, who Luke had still not heard a name for, told him, "trust me, it'll dull over time," he promised. </p><p>Calum rolled his eyes, "of course you think that! You're married; you got a kid, your wife looks like a fucking goddess, of course, you think everything turns out fine for everyone!"</p><p>"Calum," Luke scolded, "I know you're upset, but it's not our faults, okay? And I know you want to be upset with Michael, but he's trying to what he thinks is right; if you weren't heartbroken, it would be Crystal, and you can't tell me you don't think he's heartbroken right now. If you believe anything you wrote in that journal, you know, he's struggling too!"</p><p>Calum frowned at him, "if only I'd been as smart as you at your age," he told him, "then Michael and I would be engaged by now," he mumbled the last part, and Luke was sure they weren't meant to hear it, but drunk people did have volume problems. </p><p>"I'm not smart; I just have good friends, and you do now, too; you'll be fine. You just gotta give yourself time; it's not even been a day," </p><p>"I wish I could call him,"</p><p>Neither Luke nor the bartender responded to that, already hearing in Calum's voice he knew he couldn't. </p><p>"Maybe- maybe I call Mitchy-" </p><p>This time they both spoke as if of one mind, "No!" </p><p>Calum turned in Luke's one-armed embrace, "then who else is there? Who else will love me? Do I not deserve love? Am I unlovable?" Calum asked, and the tears were returning. </p><p>"It's not lack of love that's the problem, Michael loves, you, Mitchy doesn't, but Michael does, and I do, and Ash does, and this dude, I think," and Luke pointed a thumb at the bartender. </p><p>"Ethan," he said but nodded at Calum. </p><p>Then Ethan was called away, and it was just the two of them, "I had a crush on him when I started coming here," Calum admitted quietly. </p><p>And they shared a chuckle, and small smiles, "you really love me?" he asked. </p><p>Luke nodded, and he could see the tears still shining in his eyes; his heart was breaking; he desperately wished he could stop all the hurt Calum was feeling. It was while Luke was staring into Calum's eyes, thinking that, that the older man leant in impossibly closer and pressed their lips together. </p><p>He let out a muffled sound of surprise against his lips, feeling big hands wrapped around his biceps and his tongue readying itself to press past thin lips. And the tears, hot tears falling from Calum's cheeks onto his own and Luke pulled back quickly, shaking his head. </p><p>"No," he said quietly, "not like that Calum," and then he braved a look at the older man, his warm skin blotchy and uneven, his eyes red and sore looking. And there were no streaks or streams, his entire cheeks damp, and his shoulders slumped. </p><p>"I know," he admitted quietly, "I just- I don't want to be alone- I'm sick of being a good fuck," </p><p>"You don't love me like that, though; it wouldn't be what you want," </p><p>"I don't think I can love anyone but him like that; I'm ready to settle, to just be loved-even then I don't think it's possible," he said it like he was reading the forecast across the dining table, not like the heartbreaking statement it should have been. </p><p>Luke sighed, "how about we go home?" </p><p>Calum nodded. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke and Ashton were lying in Luke's bed, Ashton's head in his lap, watching with careful eyes as the younger man finished his story. </p><p>"Then we got an Uber home, and I put him to bed, he went straight to sleep," he sighed, he'd had to tell Ashton everything, there's no way he could tell him about the kiss, which he had to, it meant nothing but not mentioning it made it feel more meaningful than it was. Well, anyway, he couldn't tell him about the kiss without the story behind it, and the story behind it spanned all the way back to the moment Calum woke him with a journal to the head. </p><p>Ashton mirrored his sigh, "is he still asleep?" </p><p>Luke nodded, "yeah, I went in and checked on him, took a glass of water, he's like a log; I had to check he was still breathing," </p><p>"I'm not surprised," Ashton said, and at first, Luke thought he was talking about the sleeping, but he continued, "you and Michael are the only people he's had sex with that treated him with any respect or care,"</p><p>"Didn't you and Calum-"</p><p>"Not something I'm proud of", he paused, "I don't have an excuse, but I doubt I make it into his five most thoughtful lovers," Ashton admitted, and Luke looked down at him only to see Ashton had averted his gaze. </p><p>"All we can do is try and be better than we were yesterday," Luke said, knowing Ashton wasn't in the mood for more reminiscing. He'd shared so much about his past with Luke already; he guessed he could give him this; it would come when he was ready.</p><p>Ashton hummed, "suppose you're right," </p><p>Luke decided to change the subject, "As awful as it is to say I'm glad Michael was honest- you know about needing to stay with Crystal. Of course, I'd prefer if he and Calum could have been happy together, but I think it's good for Calum that he got his answer; otherwise, I think he might have held out for Michael forever," </p><p>"I agree; Michael was never going to bring it up either, and I think they both would have carried around that 'what if',"</p><p>Luke nodded, "it feels kind of like things can settle down now, you know? Mitchy is mostly out of our lives, Calum and Michael have found a conclusion, even if it's not, I suppose what we'd all hoped for, and you and I are fine, no more pent up sexual frustration,"</p><p>"Pent up sexual frustration was our problem?" Ashton asked, laughing. </p><p>"Well, for me, it was; you had your own stuff going on there, which I'm not going to pretend to understand the complexities of," Luke admitted, hoping the older man would choose to share with him. </p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to make sure you were serious about us!" he said defensively, "excuse me for being worried the guy who turned up on my door begging, 'oh please Ashton, please, pretend to be my boyfriend, it's just to piss off my dad I promise! Nothing else!'. Might have gotten his wires crossed between what he thought he wanted and what he actually wanted," </p><p>Luke hummed, "not going to mention the physical intimacy issues you developed from Mitchy then?" </p><p>"I hate you," Ashton told him, not a hint of malice in his voice, "why are you so perceptive?"</p><p>"I have been seeing a therapist for a long time, Ashton; I am achingly aware of the effects the powerful figures in our lives can have on us," he said, laughing. </p><p>"Oh, okay, like you don't have dad issues?"</p><p>"Not really a more powerful figure in a teenagers life than their parents," Luke shrugged, "I admit wholeheartedly to my daddy issues," he said, laughing. </p><p>Ashton shook his head fondly, "well, there's an issue that hasn't solved itself, you haven't come to any sort of understanding with your dad, how can you just be ready to put everything in the past and look forward when that's hanging over your shoulder?" </p><p>"well, I suppose some things just don't have a resolution." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>two weeks earlier</em> </b>
</p><p>The house was empty when he'd left; Calum was at class and Ashton at work. He'd only stopped in to drop off his bag and have something to eat after school; then he'd climbed in the car again and sped off toward his old neighbourhood.</p><p>He was calm as he drove, any underlying nerves not bothering to surface their heads as he took the familiar turns that led him to the big boom gate, above it an arch that read 'Necios Paraiso', it had always made Luke chuckle, even today.</p><p>He didn't have to stop at the boom gate's; the security guard recognised the bright red car and opened the gate before he even had to brake. It was a small community, the appeal his father had explained when they'd moved in; of course, back then, it didn't have a sign yet or any other houses. It was going to be a big boom for his business, and they were to lead by example.</p><p>Now it was full of houses, some, dare he say, nicer than his father's, and it had paid for the Range Rover Jack had totalled and both the boy's college fees. Leaving plenty for trust funds and Luke's college expenses when the time came.</p><p>That's why he'd come today, he had no interest in reconciling with his father, but he needed to know if UC San Diego was still an option or if he had to get acquainted with San Diego State. He would be lying if he said the idea didn't disappoint him, he'd worked hard, and he knew he would be getting better offers, but the likelihood of getting a full scholarship at any of those was slim to none.</p><p>When he pulled into the driveway, it was with a sense of foreboding; how could it not be? His father's new Jaguar was in the driveway; it was around the same age as the Stingray but instead was a striking silver. Ben had told him it was to replace the Corvette, and Luke quietly thought his father didn't need an excuse to waste money on cars.</p><p>Ben was the reason he'd come. He'd finally called him like Calum had told him to; there were several awkward, stilted apologies and sentiments of 'I hope you're okay' shared. Then though Ben had told him he'd been talking to Mama- well, he called her Emmalyn, but they'd been talking, and she'd said that she'd been looking into the boy's trusts. At first, he'd thought he was insinuating she was trying to steal from them, but then he'd continued, explaining that if he were going to have his trust taken from him, it was better it be down now than later. He hadn't said much more than that.</p><p>So Luke was here, ready to see what the hell was going to happen.</p><p>He'd rung the doorbell, a strange thing to do at a house you'd lived in for years, but it seemed since Luke had been to collect his things last time, the locks had been changed.</p><p>"Your brother told me he thought you might make an appearance," his father said as he opened the door, and Luke was surprised, to say the least, his father only opened the door for- well- well, he didn't open the door. Normally he yelled from his office for someone else to get it.</p><p>"Here I am," Luke said awkwardly.</p><p>His father stepped out of the doorway, and Luke took it as an offer at entry and stepped into the foyer. He noticed that all the family pictures were gone, blank walls, even the large canvas print that hung on the stairs was gone.</p><p>"Redecorating?" he asked, waiting for his next cue.</p><p>He held out a hand, directing Luke toward the small dining room, "I had Emmalyn take them down; I don't know what will go up in their stead,"</p><p>He'd done the same thing when Luke's mother had died, taken down all the photos until they had new ones of their new family, and he supposed it made sense, Luke was dead to him too, in a way.</p><p>They sat at the dining table, and Luke took note of the lack of hospitality, no 'would you like a water?'.</p><p>"So are you here because you've finally come to your senses? I thought you'd be back before you made stupid decisions like-" he cleared his throat, "doing that with men far too old, men who should have grown out of this, filth by now,"</p><p>Luke wanted to laugh, for a person who so wanted to be taken seriously to be entirely unable to say sex or fuck, or even homosexuality was too much for him.</p><p>"No, I am very much in love with my boyfriend, and I didn't sleep with," his father choked, "a thirty-year-old man. I'm just here to see whether you'll be paying for me to go to college," he asked twiddling his thumbs an excuse to use up some nervous energy, "I should be getting offers soon, and I need to know whether I bin the UC San Diego letter as soon as it gets here or not,"</p><p>His father thought for a moment, "you really think you'll get into UC?" he asked.</p><p>Luke nodded, "Of course, if I don't, I've been cheated," he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Had to buy your brothers' way into USD," he said and had there not been this tension, he might have laughed at it, he didn't though turning his eye on Luke, "It would look good if you got into UC, even if it's only UC San Diego," he thought for a moment, "did you apply to any others?"</p><p>"I applied to Berkely, Irvine and Los Angeles," he had, it had been a long time ago now, and he'd dreamed of moving away from his dad, living a life of his own making.</p><p>"Well," he said thoughtfully, "If you attend any UC outside of San Diego, I'll pay for your college," he smiled warmly at his son.</p><p>Luke scoffed, "just say you'll pay me to break up with Ashton, that's what you really mean," he was staring dead into his father's eyes, and his eyes were boring back into Luke's.</p><p>"Is that a no?" his mouth was a firm line, no false sense of charity about him.</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"Well, I suppose I'll ring Leonard now and tell him to dissolve your trust," he reached his hand into his pocket and paused, waiting for Luke to stop him.</p><p>Luke shrugged, "looks like I'll start applying for aid,"</p><p>His father shook his head, "you do that, see what it's like to have nothing, those credit cards you've been using, they'll be cancelled too," he thought for a moment, "you can keep the car though; it's a fortune to service, seems crueller to let you keep it," he laughed.</p><p>He shrugged again, terrified his father would see through his facade; he hadn't thought about him cancelling the credit cards.</p><p>Luke's dad shrugged in return, pulling his phone out and dialling; they stared at each other for the few moments it took the person on the other end to answer, "Leonard, yes, calling about the trust for Luke, yes what we discussed, yes I'm ready to dissolve it and those credit cards of mine, yes. Have it all ready for me to sign when I come back to the office,"</p><p>"Okay, well, that's all I came for; better I know now than when I need it," Luke told him, standing.</p><p>"You're really going to give up all this for him? You don't know how to be poor Luke,"</p><p>Luke let out an empty laugh, "it's not him; even if I went to LA or Berkley or wherever, the moment I didn't do what you wanted, you'd just threaten me again. I'm not going to stop being gay in another city, so I'm sure it would come up again," he said knowingly.</p><p>And then he'd left, gone home and acted as if nothing had changed. Mama Emmalyn had been paying his rent. Then the letter arrived officially, notifying him he was no longer the beneficiary of said trust and that the trustee had revoked it. All funds were the property of his father again.</p><p>The smile on his face was beyond description, and he took a photo of the paperwork and sent it through to Mama. She replied an hour later with a screenshot and a little heart emoji.</p><p>
  <b>Husband</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I want a divorce</em>
</p><p>What a terrible coincidence that all that money that had just gone back into his father's hands would now be up for grabs in a divorce settlement. Sure, revenge might not be <em>healthy</em>, but it was fucking satisfying.</p><p>
  <em>The End.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much if you've gotten this far especially if you've been commenting! (Looking at you Lukeslace). I already have my next fic in the works, it's going to be a sequel to my Cashton fic 'The Bass Player' and it'll start posting in a few weeks :) Thank you again for your support and hope the ending met your expectations?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>